Plant Girl: The Beginning
by Mourning Star under the Moon
Summary: Rose Ann Moss is a girl who never knew why plants moved to help or even protect her until she arrived at the Institute. Now, there is a rush of new mutants joining the Institute. The Evolution continues in my tail of events.
1. Moving from the Frost Residence

Hello!  I don't own anything created in X-Men: Evolution.  I do, however, own Rose, Sisi, and Mary Ellen Frost (of no connection to Emma Frost, white queen of the Hellfire Club and leader of the Hellions).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked lovingly at her plants. She had grown them herself, feeding her best water to them. She had spent every available minute near them. They seemed to grow best with her around. Smiling, she turned back to the book.

"Rose Ann Moss! Get in here this minute!" a sharp voice shot out. Rose sighed. Her foster mother, Mary Ellen Frost, did not like her, and was considering sending her back to the orphanage where she had come from. "Now, Rose Ann!"

"I asked you to call me Rose, not Rose Ann!" she shouted back. _Oh, I hate her! So _mean!_ I wish..._ Rose thought angrily, but suddenly realized where her thoughts were heading, and directed them instead towards her plants. She smiled sweetly down at them.

The nearest flower, a tulip, seemed to stretch it's leaves to her. Rose reached out, and felt the gentle leaf slide into her hand. Rose saw all of her plants stretching out to her.

"Freak! You are never coming back here! Go pack your wretched tings!" Mary Ellen Frost screamed, dragging the girl up to her feet and shoving her through the door. Before the door shut behind Rose, she heard the screaming of her tender tulip.

"Rose! You're back!" her best friend at the orphanage cried. Rose looked up.

"Mary Ellen Frost killed my plants, Sisi. She just – killed them. After all that work I had put into them, she just killed them," Rose said mournfully.

"Oh no! But, I kept up your garden here, Rose! Come on! Maybe it'll cheer you up?" Sisi suggested, hoping that the garden would help her friend. Rose nodded glumly, nad was led outside to the small space that had been given to her and Sisi for their garden.

Rose fell to her knees and cupped a pansy. "They aren't seeming to grow as well for me as they do for you, but I did what I could," Sisi explained, knowing that the flower paled in comparison to the pansy Rose could make of it. Rose shook her head.

"How are you, little one?" she cooed to the flower cupped in her hand.

_Fine, but I like you better than that girl. But she is nice. She takes away the evil plants and waters me!_ The flower replied. Rose smiled.

"She says she likes you," Rose told her friend. Sisi grinned.

"I bet she likes you better. They all do. You have a green thumb with plants," Sisi informed her best friend. They both broke into identical grins. Sisi knew that Rose had a knack of knowing what the flowers liked and didn't like, so she usually left that up to Rose.

A month flew by. Rose and Sisi's garden blossomed into its full glory. "I told you, Rose. You have a green thumb with plants," Sisi teased. Rose laughed, sprinkling crystal clear water onto the plants that had grown to be absolutely beautiful.

"Rose!" a small boy came panting up to her. His dark hair was steadily becoming lighter in the sunlight. "The Headmaster wants you up in his office," he added hastily. Rose and Sisi exchanged glances.

"Thanks, David," Rose told him. "I'll be up in a sec," she added to the skeptical boy. He nodded, and scampered off. "What do you think he wants?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Probably to see if you kept up with your studies. You _know_ he thinks of you as one of his best students. Hopefully, that's it," Sisi answered. She winced after she said 'hopefully'. _I sound so mistrusting, even to myself,_ she groaned inwardly. Rose dusted off.

"I'll see you later. Can you finish giving them the water? Especially the tomato plants," Rose asked. Sisi nodded. "Thanks," she handed the watering can to Sisi before dashing up to the house.

_Oh, please, don't let it be another family to adopt me. Anything but that!_ She worried as she went up the cool mahogany steps. She knocked gently at the great oak doors.

"Come in, Rose," the Headmaster called. Fighting her nerves, she opened the doors.

It always amazed her whenever she came inside this room. The immense shelves were filled with all the Headmaster's collection of this and that. Her favorite part was the maple wood desk. Behind the desk, as usual, sat the Headmaster. Beside him, a bald man in a wheelchair looked over at Rose as she entered.

"Here she is. Professor Xavier, this is our resident botany genius, Rose Ann Moss. Rose, this is Professor Charles Xavier," the Headmaster introduced. Rose blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor," Rose told him, giving a curtsey. _Maybe I can go to his school and grow a garden there! If he's interested in botany, then maybe I'll be okay!_ She thought excitedly.

Professor Charles Xavier looked over at the girl, his eyes sparkling with interest. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Moss. Tell me, what is your opinion on growing plants?"

"It is like seeing human life in a shortened version. You need to care for them, love them, teach them in some cases, and all for the benefit of others. Some are beautiful, some are not, but all of them are unique," Rose answered impulsively. _I can't believe I didn't think! What if he thinks I'm weird and won't let me go with him? I mean, it would be cool if he had a school he might invite me to, but what if he thinks I'm nuts? I hate it when people think I'm nuts,_ she panicked.

"Hmm...I never thought of it that way. Would you care to show me around?" the Professor asked, knowing exactly how to make her feel more comfortable.

It worked. _Oh, thank goodness! I am _so_ glad he didn't think me nuts. Now, what's the best way to say 'yes?' _she wondered? "Sir – Professor, I'd be honored to," she finally told him, and gained the pleasure of seeing him smile. She led him out the great oak doors and down the hall.

"Do you like it here?" the Professor asked when Rose was showing him around downstairs.

"Not really. I mean, the grounds are great for vegetation, but I only have one friend, Sisi. Sisi loves it here, and has at least six other friends. The library has lots of nice books, but so do many," Rose answered absently.

_I never really liked Sisi's friends. Sisi and I are only friends because we were assigned to the same botany project five years ago. I always had the suspicion that Sisi only used me to learn how to grow a proper garden because she likes gardens, too. Never understood her,_ Rose remembered, and then flushed. _I'm being mean. Sisi is my best friend. I shouldn't think mean thoughts about her. It isn't nice. What would she say if she found out that I was insulting her behind her back?_

Charles Xavier shook his head. The girl had some issued about friends, but he knew that, with time, that might be forgotten. "Miss Moss, I have a school for youngsters such as yourself. Would you like to come back with me?" he asked gently.

_Go with him? Did he _really_ just ask me that? That so totally rocks! I'll have so much fun! If he lets me have a garden, I'll be set! I can write Sisi; she'll understand,_ Rose thought excitedly. "Professor, I'd be honored to be accepted into your school," she told him, letting a hint of her gratitude into her voice. The Professor smiled.

"Then I shall talk to your Headmaster, and have it arranged. I planned on leaving tomorrow. Is that too soon for you?"

_Too soon? Not at all!_ "No, sir. It isn't," Rose answered. _Why would he think it would be too soon? I can pack all my stuff in at least an hour,_ she wondered. _I've done it before._

"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow around 7:00," the Professor told the girl.

Rose nodded, curtsied (believing it was polite), and thanked him. She then ran off, looking for Sisi. She found Sisi working in the garden, a hoe in her hand.

"Rose! What took so long?" Sisi demanded, upset. _She took too long! Does she think I can't tell time?_ Sisi grumbled inwardly.

"Professor Charles Xavier asked me to give him a tour of our home. It isn't polite to turn down a Professor, Sisi," Rose informed her, accidentally with a high and mighty air. _Oh, man. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings._

"You're joking, right? What did this wacko Professor want?" Sisi growled, impatient and irritable.

"Sisi! It isn't nice to call him a wacko!" Rose scolded. _She isn't being nice right now. I hope it isn't my fault!_ Rose worried.

"I don't care!" Sisi snapped. _Crazy girl! Why are you so dense?_ "What did he want?" she demanded.

"Sisi, it is important to be nice. The Professor wanted to see the house. And the best part is that he invited _me_ to his school! I'm the only one he asked, I'm sure of it!" Rose told her friend, excitement and pride rising in her chest. _Oh, boy! I have to pack!_ "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?!?!" Sisi screamed. _You arrogant pig! You crazy idiot!_ "You're _leaving _me? You're no friend! I'll bet you'll never make friends at that freak of a school you're going to! I can't believe you let that freak of a teacher talk you into it!" _Calm down,_ Sisi ordered herself. "I'm _glad_ you're leaving! You crazy, arrogant freak!"

Rose looked hurt, staring at the ground. The pansy crept around her leg. _Don't listen to her. She isn't as nice as you,_ she told Rose.

Sisi screamed, and leapt forward, beating the plant with a hoe. Rose cried out, and all the other vegetation leapt out at Sisi. Sisi began smashing all the plants, one by one falling to the ground.

Rose stood up and ran, hearing the shrill screams of all her friends in her mind, over and over. _What did they ever do to Sisi?_ Rose wondered, tears streaming down her face. _Why did Sisi call me crazy? Why did she _kill_ my friends? Does she hate me? Does _everyone_ feel this way about me? Am I crazy?_ She ran into her room.

_Okay, calm down,_ she told herself, looking for her bags. One was for her small collection of books. The others were for her clothes and personal items. She arranged her books into her bag by the author's name, taking deep breaths as she settled each into it's proper place.

_Let's see, clothes next,_ she decided. She went to her closet, pulling out the pants first. _I've never been a big fan of dresses. They just trip you up,_ she thought as she put all of her shirts in next. That bag full, she turned to the small collection of her personal items.

She looked down at the small stuffed animal. It had been her first toy. It was the last toy she had left from her parents. She set the small dog into the bag, and then picked up the framed picture.

"Mom, Dad," she whispered, her fingers tracing them. _They look really happy. So happy. Was this the day I was born? Did they think I was going to be a lunatic? Would I have been happier with them? Would I have had friends?_

"Mom, Dad, why did you have to die when I was only three?" Rose asked the people in the picture before setting the picture into the bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it?  Hate it?  Please R&R!  Constuctive Criticism is always welcome.


	2. Crazy Thoughts

Welcome back for another chapter! Please R&R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rose sat down in the lobby, the time 6:32. _Guess I can't wait to get out of here,_ she thought to herself. _Boy, what a nice way to say I won't miss them. Well, at least I didn't tell them to get off my back, or that I didn't appreciate them. Oh, yeah, I'm _really_ nice._

_But it is their fault as much as mine, I think. I wouldn't have this problem if they had just accepted the fact I like to be left alone. Sisi was mean to me. She always is. Oh, well. But how could she say that I wasn't being a friend to her? Wasn't I being a good one?_

_She called me arrogant and crazy. Am I crazy? Have I gone off the deep end? Am I totally nuts? Oh, boy, I hope not. But why _would_ Sisi call nuts? Does it have to do with plants? Does it have to do to the fact that all the families I've been temporarily adopted into calling me a freak and destroying my garden?_

_Why did Sisi call me arrogant? I mean, the only times I've been a sycophant is when I was trying to make her friends mine, too. What I do know is how to be polite. Haven't I told Sisi that many times? Why should she think that if you've got manners, you're a sycophant? Oh, boy. Why do I lose my only friend the day before I leave, probably forever if my new garden doesn't attack the people there? Boy, was I stupid to let _that_ happen._

Rose heard footsteps and looked up. It was the Headmaster, coming down the steps. He smiled at her as she looked at him. He held something under his arm.

"Good morning, Rose. I didn't expect you'd be up and ready by now. Have you had any breakfast?" he asked quietly.

"No, I haven't had breakfast, sir. I'm too nervous to eat," she answered diplomatically. The Headmaster shook his head.

"I see. Rose, this time I suspect you won't be coming back. Professor Xavier told me he believed you'd like it at his school. Rose, I got you something as a parting present," the Headmaster told the girl, blushing slightly, although Rose couldn't tell this.

_Really? He got me something? Oh, boy. Sisi wouldn't let me hear the end of this if I _did_ come back. And how would Professor Xavier know that I'd like it at his school? I mean, how could he make a guess like that? Am I the only one to see this as strange? _Rose wondered. "Really, sir? I thank you for thinking of me," Rose thanked, smiling kindly at him.

"Well, I've got to go get some things filled out. I'll be back at five minutes of seven to wait with you," the Headmaster told the girl awkwardly, knowing that Rose might think it strange that he was doing this. He handed her a brown wrapped present, and hurried up to his office, thoroughly aware that he was blushing.

_That was so nice of him to think of me. How many people have given me a parting present? I wonder what it is… _Rose thought, holding what she believed was a book. She decided to open them, after glancing at the clock. It was 6:37.

Rose slowly opened the present, being careful not to rip the paper. _After all,_ she thought,_ this paper can be used again. _She looked at the book she just unwrapped.

_No way! The Headmaster got me _this? _He is so sweet!_ Rose picked up the book, and hugged it to her chest. She then looked at the title again, and let out a squeal of glee.

"'_The Complete Medicinal Herbal,_ by Penelope Ody,'" she read softly, smiling. "'A practical guide to the healing properties of herbs, with more than 250 remedies for common aliments.'" Rose flipped it open to the description.

The _Complete Medicinal Herbal_ is the first fully illustrated practical guide to the healing properties of herbs. After….

After she finished that, she flipped to the forward and introduction pages, and began to read. She hardly heard the door open, only noticing the fact that "that if herbalists expect to have their craft accepted by mainstream medicine and public…"

She read on, knowing only that she was reading one of the most exciting books she had ever gotten her hands on. Finished with the introduction and forward, she flipped it to the next page. On one page, there was only one paragraph. _Wow, _she thought as she finished that. _Five thousand years ago. That's a long time ago. _Thinking of it, Rose glanced up at the clock and saw it was 6:51.

She also saw the man in the wheel chair. _Oh, no! How long has he been here? Oh, boy, I've been reading while Professor Xavier has been waiting,_ Rose thought frightened. She looked down at the book in her hands. _But it's _so_ good! How can I _not_ get sucked in by herb lore?_ Rose looked up at the Professor again.

"Professor, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here," Rose told him, feeling guilty. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." _Oh, I hope he doesn't get mad at me! It'd be two within twenty-four hours! If he did, it'd be horrible!_

"No, I haven't, Rose," the Professor assured the girl. "Where is your Headmaster?"

"He is in his office, sir. He said he had some things to fill out," Rose answered. _It was weird. He seemed – embarrassed. I wonder why. I mean, I always thought of him as a strong man. Strong men _don't_ get embarrassed._

"Ah, I see. When will he be down?" the Professor asked. Rose looked at the clock.

"In a minute or two, Professor," Rose answered. She looked at the clock again. _Still 6:53,_ she thought. She looked up the stairs. _Come on, Headmaster. Please come down! I'm ready to leave! I want to get away from Sisi because she was so mean to me yesterday!_

_No, that's being unfair,_ another part of her scolded. Rose glanced at the clock again. 6:54. _What's taking so long? He's got to get down here before I go totally nuts! If I'm not already, that is. Oh, boy, what if I _am_ totally nuts. _Rose desperately wished she could cry onto someone's shoulder, but knew she didn't _have_ anyone who would let her. She didn't even have her plants to go to.

"Professor Xavier, you're early!" a cheerful voice called. Rose looked up at her Headmaster coming down the stairs. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

_Only an eternity,_ Rose thought bitterly.

"Not at all, Gregory," the Professor replied, smiling.

_Liar,_ Rose grumbled in her head. He's_ the reason I'm going totally nuts right now. If he had been down here, waiting with me instead of leaving me all alone down here, the Professor and I would be long gone. But no…I'm stuck here, going out of my mind, and _he_ was doing some paperwork._

"Well, I'm sure that you are anxious to get on your way. Do you need any help bringing your stuff to the Professor's car, Rose?" the Headmaster asked.

"No, sir,"Rose answered. _I made it down the stairs without waking anyone up, and with all of my bags in my hands. What do you thinking I am? Weak? Sheesh. If anything, I'm going completely nuts, and that is it. _"Thank you for the book, Headmaster," she added. _Oh, yes, act like a sycophant. That'll work. Uptight, snobbish, and trying to get into peoples good graces. That's me. Going crazy, too._

The Headmaster nodded at her, saying, "You're welcome, Rose. I hope you enjoy it." Rose picked up her things, and followed the Professor out to the car that awaited them.

A young girl, whose nut-brown hair was pulled up into a pony-tail, was waiting next to the car. "This is Kitty Pryde. Kitty, this is Rose Ann Moss, our new student," the Professor introduced.

_Okay, be polite. Just because this girl is here doesn't mean she is going to snap at me like the girls at school used to. I don't even know her. Calm down, _Rose told herself, fear rising like a disease in her chest. "Nice to meet you, Kitty," Rose told the girl, struggling to push down her feeling of dread.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. Aren't those bags heavy?" Kitty asked, staring as Rose hefted the bags into the back of the car.

"No, not at all," Rose answered honestly. _Carrying my bags when going from the orphanage to an adoptive house to the orphanage again kinda made these bags seem light, I guess._ Rose thought as she got into the car. _I wonder what Professor Xavier's school looks like. I wonder what he means when he said 'youngsters like yourself.' Did he mean kids who have gone crazy? Who have a special interest in plants? What? Oh well. I probably will find out. No need to ask stupid questions when I will find out by tonight._

Rose sat down, and buckled her seatbelt. _I don't think that Kitty has gone crazy. She seems – I don't know. Hmm…she seems like she knows what's going on, that she is totally in with the in crowd at school. So, why would she like boring, crazy me? _Does_ she like me? No, she's probably just being nice. Sisi would call her a sycophant, too. Oh, boy, does _everyone_ think like that? I hope not! It would be so horrible if everyone thought like Sisi. Sisi is not always correct. She always seems to know a lot about life, but knows nothing about math, science, history, or language arts. She always asked me for help in those areas._

Rose leaned back as the car started on its way. "We're going to Bayville, New York," the Professor told her. Rose nodded, and stared out the window.

_He's nice enough. Nicer than Mary Ellen Frost, anyway. _Thinking of her former adoptive mother, Rose sighed. _She was so mean. Why did she have to freak out like everyone else? I mean, she could've just continued to yell and scream. I would've liked that better. Then at least my plants would be alive. But no, she _had_ to kill every single one of my plants. But her _killing_ all my plants makes the time and effort I put into growing them useless._

Her thoughts then began to drift, and she fell off into sleep, thinking of all the different plants she had managed to grow. _It's just so nice to be able to grow…plants…I'm so tired…_ were her last thoughts as she fell asleep.

After he was sure Rose was asleep, the Professor took out his cell phone. Kitty glanced over at it. "Who are you going to call? Logan?" she asked.

"I am going to call Ororo to see if she has any outdoor gardening tools. I know that is what Rose would like best," the Professor replied.

"Oh? She likes to garden?" Kitty asked, interested.

"Yes," he answered, dialing the number. A few rings later, and someone picked up the phone. "Hello, Ororo."

"Hello, Professor. How are things going?" Ororo Monroe asked.

"Very well. Can you have a room prepared for our new girl? And maybe find some gardening tools for her," the Professor asked.

"Yes. So I assume that she was willing to come?"

"She was more than willing. She was ready." Kitty looked over, startled, but quickly looked back at the road.

"So what is her name?" Ororo asked.

"Rose Ann Moss," was the easy answer.

"Shall we expect you home tonight?"

"Yes. We are on our way now."

"Very good, Professor. We shall see you three later," Ororo finished, and the two hung up.

"Professor? What did you mean when you said that Rose was ready?" Kitty asked, taking a quick glance at him.

"Rose was ready to leave. All she wants in a garden to care for. I never got to see her garden, but her Headmaster Gregory found it exquisite," the Professor answered. Kitty laughed.

"Oh? I can see Storm getting attached to her. If she has a love for gardens enough to make it 'exquisite', then Storm will definitely like her," Kitty commented.

The Professor smiled. "That's what I believe will happen, too. What this girl really needs is friends, and lots of them. From what Gregory says, Rose has only one friend named Sisi Forge. If you hadn't noticed, she is incredibly shy and nervous," he answered.

"Incredibly shy? I think you mean tremendously shy. If she has only one friend, she is definitely due for plenty of friends. I can help her out there."

"It might not be so easy. She always seems to put herself below everyone else, and doesn't seem to have much of a temper. She'll be hard to be made into a friend," the Professor told her. _It also doesn't help that Sisi Forge seemed to be using Rose for good grades and a good garden,_ he thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Please R&R! Constuctive Criticism is always welcome.


	3. Storm Greeting

**Chapter 3: Storm Greeting**

**Disclaimer**: In case any lawyers reading this are beginning to get ideas about how to make a lot of money very fast, I have none. Also I don't own X-men: Evolution or anything associated with it, so you money hungry buggers can bugger off. I do own Sisi Forge and Rose Moss. Oh, and the plot!

* * *

Back at Xavier's Institution for Gifted Youngsters, Ororo, or Storm, came down the stairs to the dining room. Everyone was using whatever method possible to get food first. Ororo shook her head, and cleared her throat to gain their attention.

It didn't work too well. Only Logan, Scott, and Jean noticed her arrival. Logan came over to her and asked, "What is it?"

"I need to let everyone know we are going to have a new student," Ororo told him. Logan nodded, and turned to the mess of teenagers.

"Quiet!" he thundered. Almost everyone turned to look at him and Ororo. "Ororo has something to tell you," he added.

"The Professor called me this morning, and let me know he is bringing back a new girl. Her name is Rose Ann Moss," Ororo informed the mass of teenagers.

"What can she do?" Tabitha Smith asked. Everyone nodded agreement.

"The Professor did not specify what our new youngster can do. I am sure we will find out shortly. Kitty, Rose, and the Professor will be here tonight," Ororo answered, then turned and headed back up the stairs. _Time to water my garden,_ she though to herself as she climbed the steps.

Down in the dining room, besides the usual pandemonium, there was talk of the "new girl."

"I bet she's got something to do with plants. I mean, 'Moss strkes up something to do with plants," Jamie Madrox told Jean Grey.

"Not everyone's powers work with their names, Jamie," Scott Summers reminded the young boy.

"Then what do you think her powers are?" Jamie demanded.

"Could be anything, Jamie," Scott answered.

"Ah hope she von't mind me," Kurt Wagner put in after he popped on one of the chairs. Scott glanced at him.

"I doubt she'll care," Jean put in herself. "Though, you never know. After all, she _is_ new, and probably new to the whole idea of mutants, too."

Kurt looked nervously about. "Ah think Ah'll vait to tell her," he told them.

Logan stood up half an hour later. "It's time for all of you to get to work," he told them. Everyone groaned, then started to get ready.

When the car came to a complete stop, Rose opened here eyes. _Are we there?_ she wondered sleepily. Suddenly, the car leapt forward. _Oh, I'm still asleep, _she thought as bars to a gate rushed through the car. She closed her eyes again, and drifted off.

Kitty had stopped the car for a moment, then decided she didn't want to wait for the gate to open. She phased the car and its occupants through the gate, feeling every free.

"Kitty, you should know better," the Professor scolded. Kitty flashed him a grin as she parked. She leapt out of the car, knowing better than to phase through the door.

Rose sat up. "Are we there?" she asked, yawning. _It's either that, lunchtime, or we need gas. What a strange place,_ she thought, glancing out the window.

"Yes, we're there," Kitty told the girl, helping the Professor out of the car.

Rose smothered a yawn. _Wow, I wonder what time it is,_ she thought as she looked up. _Probably around two,_ she guessed. _Geez, I hate the fact I _always_ fall asleep in a car. It is so annoying. What am I, a baby?_

_If it is two, than I have enough energy to last a while,_ she thought as she climbed out of the car. She stretched. _Boy, this place looks _perfect_ for a garden. I have only July and August to grow anything, so I'd better get started right away. I'll bet Kitty knows the best place to buy plants, and plant seeds._

Rose pulled out her bags, balancing them carefully. Kitty led Rose and the Professor into the mansion. Kitty shut the door behind them.

_Wow! This place looks totally awesome. If this place is for people who've lost their minds, then count me in! Oh, boy, this is sweet. I think I might actually _like_ it here,_ Rose thought as she looked around, a smile lighting on her face.

Suddenly, Rose noticed a woman at the top of the stairs. Her long hair was strangely white. Rose's fears seemed to grab her from behind, and she struggled not to look scared.

"Professor, you arrived earlier than I expected," the women with the white hair called, coming down the stairs as she did so.

"We left rather early, and it wasn't that far. Has everyone been getting to their lessons all right?" the Professor asked.

"So far, Professor," the white-haired woman answered. She looked at Rose. "Are you Rose?" she asked.

_Calm down, Rose,_ Rose told herself. _Deep breathes. Take it steady. _"Yes, ma'am. May I ask what your name is?" she answered politely. _That's it, be polite. Most adults like kids who have manners. That's why the Smiths choose you two years back,_ Rose reminded herself. She shied away from that memory.

"I'm Ororo Monroe, Rose. Welcome to the Institute. I've got a room ready for that I think you will like," Ororo told the young girl. "Kitty, Logan is expecting you as soon as possible," she added.

"Ah, man! I was hoping to get out of the training sessions today! After all, I just drove like, six hours. Can't I have a break?" Kitty demanded.

_Wow, she's brave. I could _never _do something like that. I wouldn't know what to do if they decided to send me back to the orphanage,_ Rose admired. _Everyone is braver than I am. Why? Is it 'cause I'm going totally nuts?_

"Sorry Kitty, but that's what Logan told me to tell you," Ororo told the indignant girl. "You'd better hurry," she added.

Grumbling, Kitty ran up the stairs and to her room. Ororo sized up the new girl. She was staring up after Kitty in amazement, her grass green eyes filled with wonder.

"Follow us, Rose," the Professor instructed, wheeling his chair towards the elevator. Rose followed obediently.

_I rarely get to ride in an elevator, and I can see why they need one around here. I wonder what my room is going to be like. I wonder if I have to share it with anybody,_ Rose thought as they went up to the next floor. She then followed the Professor and Ororo Monroe down the hallway. _She seems kinda nice. Who is this __Logan__? Training sessions? Oh, boy, do they teach stuff like defense here? Is that what Kitty meant? Is __Logan__ the defense teacher? Oh, boy, I hope that's what it is. What if I'm right, and this place is for nuts people? Oh, boy, oh, boy. I'm getting nervous._

_I wish I had some plants to talk to, get things off my chest. Plants don't tell other people you're innermost thoughts if you ask them not to. That's the best part. Plants are sweet, and kind, and considerate, and they don't tease me. I love them,_ Rose thought, stepping as softly as she could.

Ororo stopped, and pushed open the door to a room. "For now, you'll have your own room. We might have to ask you to share it with someone later on, but for now its all yours," she told the girl.

Rose walked in, and set her stuff down on the bed closest to the window. She peered out of it. _Oh, glorious day! This is the absolute best spot to watch the sun rise! This is so sweet! And maybe my garden will be out there where I can see it!_ Rose glanced around the room. _This place needs a special flower, to spice it up. After all, if it _is_ going to be where I'm staying, I'd like a flower of some sort to be in here. I hope they won't mind._

"You can unpack. We'll probably send Kitty to help you find your way around until you get the hang of it. If you have any books, there are shelves in the closet," Ororo told the girl. Rose looked at the woman.

"Thank you, Ms. Monroe," she told her.

"Please, call me Ororo or Storm. I'm Ms. Monroe to others, but here in the Institute, I don't need my last name very much," Ororo told the girl. _At least she has manners. I'll have to talk to the Professor about her,_ Ororo thought.

_Storm?__ That is such a pretty nickname! Or whatever it is,_ Rose thought. "Thank you, Ororo," she told her. _I don't want to use her nickname until I know how she got it. For now, I'll call her that._

"Well, we'll leave you to it. If you need anything, just holler," the Professor told the girl. He then left, Ororo closing the door behind them. They went to his office.

"Well, she seems rather polite," Ororo commented.

"She is extremely nervous when it comes to people. She thinks that she needs to be polite to everyone," the Professor told Ororo, shaking his head.

"I noticed. She barely said anything, and most of what she said was in such a polite voice…" Ororo let her sentence go.

"The fact is she needs friends, and plenty of them. I'm not sure she knows how to make them all by herself. I know she only had one friend back at the orphanage she was in," the Professor remarked.

Ororo laughed. "Huh. That might be part of her problem. She is probably worried that we'll send her back to that orphanage that she came from! The poor girl!"

"Yes, the poor girl. Gregory, the Headmaster of her orphanage, told me that he suspected Sisi Forge was using Rose for good grades and a good garden. If that is true, than she has no friends. She is in desperate need of some friends who know how to treat her right. I doubt she's ever had any decent friends," the Professor told Ororo with a sigh.

* * *

Any questions? Please either e-mail me, or ask via review. Not that I want reviews, oh no sarcasm, for those of you who can't tell . Anyway, I'd like to know what you think. 


	4. A Shock for Kitty

Hello again. Sorry that I was late posting this next chapter. Many thanks to my Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo! The next chapter will be updated sooner, now that the technological difficulties have been hammered out, and my computer no longer hates me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: A shock for Kitty 

She simply looked around the room for a few minutes. _Oh, wow! A room to myself for a while. Sure, I've had my own room when I was with my adoptive families, but not while I was at the orphanage. This school is a lot like it, except for the fact that not everyone here is an orphan. This is so cool,_ Rose thought, staring happily at her bed.

She went over to it, and pulled up her bag with all her books. She then went over to the closet and opened it. _Wow, it's neatly split in two! How did they do that?_ she wondered. She began to alphabetize the books into the bookshelves that Ororo told her were there. She then pulled out her clothes and folded each neatly into the closet and dresser on her side of the two-person room.

Soon, she reached her personal possessions. On top was her picture. Rose stared down at her parents. _Nice to see you again,_ she thought. _Oh, I wish you were here! Mother, Father, I fail to see where I fit in. Maybe here I will find a place in the world better than last time. Oh, Mother, Father, help me! Please be my guardian angels! I beg this of you!_ She set the picture up on one of the small desks with a mirror. She sighed.

She pulled out the small dog. _Puppy, really,_ she thought as she set it up on one of the shelves. It looked sadly down at her. _(Sorry, I can't. I'm too old,)_ she told it soundlessly.

_(…Too old…Aging…)_ the door told the girl. Rose shook her head.

_(Everything ages. It is simply your time, I guess. How long have you been here?)_ she asked.

_(…Years…Six years…)_ the door told the girl.

_I hate talking to dead wood. It talks as if it has all the time in the world. Blah! I hate it! Stupid dead wood. Only knows what it _used_ to think and do when it was alive, and things it saw, felt, and learned after words. It never has any feelings. Why do I bother?_ she grumbled.

Next she pulled out her hairbrush, toothbrush, and her hair gear. _I don't like hairspray. Never saw the point. I like a spray bottle filled with water. That works for me,_ she thought as she placed these things in the desk. _It's a handy spot._

Looking in each of her bags, Rose found she was finished. She stored the bags in the closet, and found her brand new book. She sat down on the bed, and began to read.

Kitty had just finished changing back into her normal clothes when Storm came in. "Hey, Storm. So, how is Rose?" she asked with an easy smile.

"I'd like you to show her around, help her find her way, and that sort of thing," Ororo told her.

"Oh? Sure! Maybe I can get her to come out of her shell," Kitty said, brightening. "So what room is she in?"

"Three down from yours," Ororo answered. Kitty smiled, then bounded out of her room.

_Hmm…Might spook her if I phase through the door. Anyway, she might not be ready,_ Kitty decided. She knocked at the door.

Rose looked up, startled. (_Who is it?)_ she asked the door.

_(…Nut-brown haired girl…Name could be Kitty)_ it answered.

Rose sighed, then set aside the book as she stood up. Whoever it was knocked again. She opened the door. (_You're right. It's Kitty,)_ she told the door. "Hello, Kitty," Rose said shyly. _Oh, boy, I'm not ready for confrontation! I don't want to see the school yet!_ she panicked.

"Hey! You ready for a tour of the school? Storm asked me to, and I agreed. Come on! I'll even introduce you to everyone. Everyone can't wait to meet you," Kitty told the girl, hoping her energy would help crack the shell.

"Okay," Rose answered. (_Door, I may need your help to get back here,)_ she told it.

_(…Okay…I am ready whenever you are…)_ it replied.

Rose left her room, shutting the door behind her. Kitty smiled encouragingly. Rose gave a shaky smile back. _She has too much energy! What is wrong with me? I'm the one who napped on the ride up!_ Rose panicked again.

"Come on! This way!" Kitty told the girl as she tugged on Rose's arm. Rose followed, her worry heavy in the air. They walked on, until they were at the head of the stairs. "I figured you should see how to get from the front door to your room. I know that'll be mighty helpful!" Kitty told the girl, hoping to pull her even more out of her shell.

Rose gulped as she saw a tall teenager with red sunglasses on look up. "Hey, Kitty. Who's you're friend?" he asked.

_Ah! Freaky! Why does he wear sunglasses indoors? It'd be rude to ask, though, so I won't,_ Rose thought.

"This is Rose Ann Moss. Rose, this is Scott Summers," Kitty introduced. She dragged Rose down the steps, and Rose shook his hand.

_I wonder what his eyes look like and what color they are. It'd probably be very rude to ask when he wants to hide them behind sunglasses. I _hate_ being rude,_ Rose thought. "It's very nice to meet you, Scott," she said, trying to sound nice and polite. _It probably isn't working too well._

"Same here, Rose. I hope you like it here at the Institute," he told her, smiling.

_He's got nice hair. A wood-like quality hair. I like it,_ she thought. _And he's very nice. He hasn't teased me yet!_

Kitty dragged Rose onward. "Come on! You don't have to be so scared! We won't bite you're head off. Well, Logan _might_ during or after you're training sessions with him, and the Professor if you're misbehaving, but otherwise, we won't bite you're head off," Kitty told the shy girl.

"I heard that," a man growled from behind them. Rose jumped, and spun around. _Tall man who looks scary! He's like a wolf, jumping out from being and _growling. _I hope he isn't _too_ mean!_ Rose thought.

"Ah, Logan, I was just _warning_ her! Nothing else! I didn't mean anything by it!" Kitty protested.

_So this is the infamous Logan,_ Rose thought. _He's got interesting hair. It's a nice color, midnight black, but it isn't one of my absolute favorites._

"Humph," Logan said. He turned to Rose. "And who might you be?" he said, a slight growl in his voice.

_Oh, boy, he sounds so_ scary! _ What does he want with me? Oh, boy, scary man might attack me!_ Rose panicked. "I'm R-rose Ann M-moss, Sir," Rose stammered. _Oh, great, show how scared you are, Rose. Real smart,_ a cold side of her scolded.

Logan sighed. "Sorry, youngster. Just got to make sure these _kids_," he began, pointing at Kitty, who grinned, "don't bring any unscheduled guests here. And don't listen to her all the time. One thing I know for sure, and that is that you are more than welcome here."

_Was this really the infamous Logan? He seems really nice now,_ the sensible part of Rose asked. _Yeah, now,_ sneered her cold side. _A few minutes ago, and he would've gladly bitten your head off._

Logan turned around, and headed off in the opposite direction. Kitty stared after him for a few seconds, then said to Rose, "Come on. There are still others who'd like to meet you."

Rose nodded, and put the problem of Logan aside. She walked beside Kitty know, well aware of the fact that this place was much different than the orphanage by now. Kitty glanced over.

_Yes! I'm getting her to open up! Maybe this won't be so hard after all,_ she thought excitedly. She looked ahead, and saw a whole bunch of people, waiting.

"Hey, Rogue, Kurt, Taby, and Jamie!" Kitty called. Rogue looked over, and saw that Kitty had a strange new girl at her side.

"Hey, Kitty," Kurt said, and noticed Rose. _Oh, boy, what will she think of me? Will she like me?_ he wondered.

"Hey, guys, this is Rose Ann Moss. Rose, that is Kurt Wagner," Kitty introduced, pointing to Kurt.

"It's very nice to meet you," Rose said automatically, stretching out her hand.. _'Very nice to meet you?' Boy, I must sound like a real loser. How many kids say 'very nice to meet you' anymore?_ Rose cursed herself.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," Kurt replied, feeling jittery, and shook her hand.

_Wow, I'm not the only one. Or is he just nervous? If he is, that means I'm not the only one! That is _so_ cool! _Rose thought excitedly.

"That's Rogue," Kitty pointed.

"Hi," Rogue said. She didn't stretch out her hand. Her voice and posture seemed to say, _'**Leave me alone**.'_

"It's very nice to meet you," Rose answered. _She probably doesn't like to shake hands. I can understand that,_ Rose thought, and didn't try to force Rogue to shake her hand.

"That's Tabitha Smith," Kitty pointed out.

"Hey, there girl!" Tabitha said energetically. She stretched out and grabbed Rose's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tabitha," Rose told her, thinking, _Very enthusiastic. Wonder where she's from to be so much like that._

"And that's Jamie Madrox," Kitty finished.

"Hi," Jamie said, thinking, _I still think her powers have something to do with plants._

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you," Rose answered, stretching her hand out slightly. Jamie instantly shook her hand. _Wow, he's vigorous,_ she thought.

"Well, I still have to show Rose around," Kitty said, and dragged her off. Kitty grinned at Rose. "So, what do you think of the school so far?" she asked.

"It's –nice. Most of the people here are fairly nice, too," Rose told Kitty honestly.

"Trust me, Logan isn't normally _that_ nice. It's absolutely amazing. Maybe it's you, or maybe he was worried about scaring you off. Either way, you got lucky," Kitty told the girl, surprising Rose.

_Really? That means that _was_ the infamous Logan I've heard a lot about. He reminds me of a wolf-dog. He can be as fierce as a wolf, but also as gentle as a puppy. He's kinda nice,_ Rose thought.

One of the older teenagers came up behind Rose. "Kitty, who is this?" the teenager demanded.

"That's Rose Ann Moss, Jean. Rose, that's Jean Grey right behind you," Kitty added. Rose turned around.

What she saw was a confident, chestnut-red haired person, who smiled as soon as Rose turned around. _Hmm, she seems much more popular than Kitty, but then again, Kitty seems to be friends with everyone here,_ Rose thought. _I wonder who is the most popular, or something of the like. Well, if Jean Grey is older than Kitty, which I have a feeling she is, then she is more likely to be more popular._ "Hello. It's very nice to meet you," Rose intoned politely.

"Same here, Rose. I hope you like it here," Jean told the girl. _Why is she so nervous? I won't hurt her,_ Jean thought, wanting to frown. Suddenly, Ororo came up.

"Rose, the Professor would like me to show you where you can plant your garden," Ororo told the girl. _I can't wait to see what she can do with her garden. If it truly is exquisite, then maybe she can share some of her secrets with me,_ Ororo thought to herself.

Rose followed Ororo outside to a spot near a river. _Oh, boy, this is perfect! Water close by, nice sunny spot, good soil: Everything for a good garden!_ Rose thought to herself, smiling.

* * *

So. Liked it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Random Seedlings

Next chapter is posted, finally!As Silentstream asked me to tell you, she is the one who has been posting my chapters for me, and keeps forgetting to post them. She apologises for the long wait, and says that the next time she will be more punctual. Again, thanks for the reviews, Wondergal and Jubilee in Virgo!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Random Seedlings**

Kitty showed Rose back to her room, and saw the stuffed animal on the topmost shelf. "Is that yours?" she asked, looking at it. _It's kinda cute,_ she decided.

Rose looked shamefaced. "Yeah. It's one of the few things I have left from my parents," Rose admitted.

"How'd you get it up there? My guess is that you moved the chair," Kitty asked, curious.

"No, I didn't need to," Rose answered. _Yeah, it was just barely in my reach,_ she added silently.

Kitty stared at her. _Rose must have telekinesis! That's the only way she could've gotten it up there without using the chair,_ she thought to herself. She went over to the desk. There was a photo there. "Who are these two?" Kitty asked.

Rose walked over. _Mom! Dad! Why'd you have to attract her attention? I don't need trouble my first night!_ she thought sadly. "They were my parents. That is, my biological parents," she answered. _I still don't think it's fair they aren't here anymore. They messed up my life._

"Oh," Kitty said. _Poor girl! They look like they'd make her life so much fun,_ Kitty thought. "Well, good night, Rose."

"Hey, Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can give me instructions to a good place to buy plants and seeds for my garden? The Professor gave me some money to buy them with," Rose asked. _I hope she doesn't mind me asking. I know Sisi would call me stupid and ignorant. Will Kitty?_

"Sure, but tomorrow morning. Right now, I want to go to bed. 'Night, Rose," Kitty answered, yawning. She went out the door, shut it behind her, walked down to her door, and phased through it.

_Sheesh, I feel so stupid! _Rose thought angrily. _Oh, why did I have to send her away? I _hate_ being alone at night. Sure, the dark is soft and comforting, but it is so _scary_ here! I mean, I am in a brand-new place, have never been here before, and now have to go to bed._

_Why in the world am I so nervous? I have no reason to be. I've been in brand-new places before, and nothing bad happened. Why is this place so different?_ But she knew the reason. At her temporary adoptive homes, she had a smaller, one-person room, always. Now, she was in a huge, two-person room, and no one else was here.

_Calm down, go to bed. You're going to be tired in the morning if you don't,_ she ordered herself. As she yawned, she thought, _See? I _need_ sleep. If I don't get enough, I will have trouble tomorrow when I'm planting my new garden._ Rose brightened.

She climbed into bed, and stared out her window. _I wonder if Mother and Father are really up there,_ she thought as she stared at the sky. _I mean, is there _really_ a heaven? I know as I Christian, I shouldn't question the truth, but I have to. How will I know there is really a heaven? What is my proof? I know I'm not supposed to _need_ proof, but I guess I have a far too logical mind. It isn't right, I don't think. A _real_ Christian is suppose to follow God without question. I guess I'm not much of anything._

When Kitty came into Rose's room to see if she was awake, Rose flapped her hand, and mumbled, half in her sleep, "Go away, Sisi. I'm still _tired."_

"Rose, I'm not Sisi. Come on! You _have_ to get up!" Kitty said exasperatedly. Rose opened a sleepy eye.

"Kitty? Oh, sorry," Rose mumbled. She yawned widely, and stood up. "Is there any place to shower?"

"Yeah, I'll show you."

After her shower, which in Rose's opinion was slightly colder than she liked it, Rose was ready for breakfast. But she couldn't go down. She was scared of confronting all the other teenagers. _Are they _really_ ready to accept me so early in the morning? Maybe I should wait until they are done. Actually, I'm not really hungry. I'll just wait here._ So Rose got up and grabbed the book her Headmaster had given her. She sat, cross-legged, until she heard her door open.

Kitty looked startled at her. "Oh, I didn't know you were reading. But why didn't you come down to breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry," Rose answered.

"Well, I'll take you to the place to buy gardening things. Come on," Kitty said.

"Oh, you don't have to. Just give me directions to it, and I can easily find my way back," Rose told Kitty. _Does she _want_ to go with me to the gardening store? If she does, why? No one wanted to before,_ Rose wondered.

"Well…if you're sure you won't get lost," Kitty began. _This doesn't sound too smart,_ she thought to herself. "Here's how you get to it."

Half an hour later, Rose was looking through all the plants and seeds she'd ever imagined. _This is like…heaven,_ she thought. _So many _beautiful_ plants I could grow. Now, all I have to do is pick some, and grow them. Hmm…I think I'll get some tomato plants, and one of the potted plants for me to have indoors. For seeds, hmm. I think I'll get some green beans, corn, radishes, carrots, and maybe some squash. I think I'll have some flowers, too. Maybe some tulips, pansies, and carnations. I hope they'll like the fact that I'm going to give them some home-grown vegetables in the fall…if nothing happens by then._

Rose gulped. The fear of what may happen was great once more. _Stop thinking about it!_ her sensible self screamed. _Who knows what they may think…Some weirdo girl, half crazy, planting a garden,_ her evil and heartless self whispered. _Stop it! I don't need more than one side of me giving me advice!_ she screamed at them.

She started picking out her plants, choosing the saddest looking tomato plants she'd ever seen. She then chose a nice Adeagold flower. She then chose a small pot, a bottom for it, a very small bag of potting soil, and a small shovel. After carefully selecting some seeds, Rose headed to the counter with her purchases. The lady at the desk pushed the seeds, her equipment, and marigold flower through, but when she got to the tomato plants, she stopped. "Is there something wrong, ma'am?" Rose asked, nervous.

"No, miss. I thought that I asked these to be thrown out. If you _really _want them, you can have them for free," the lady said, indicating the tomato plants.

"Oh, thank you! I greatly appreciate it!" Rose gasped.

"Yeah, miss, you're welcome. That'll be fifteen dollars and seventy-six cents," the lady at the counter said. Rose handed her one of the twenties the Professor had given her to spend on plants. "Four dollars and twenty-four cents is you're change."

Rose walked out of the store, a bag in each hand. _Yeah! I can't wait to get back to the Institute and start my garden!_ she thought excitedly. She closed her eyes for a second and imagined what it'd look like. _Simply beautiful,_ she thought happily.

A hand grabbed her arm. Rose's eyes shot open. Pulling into the shadow of a giant oak tree was a white-haired boy, a strange smile on his face. _Oh, no! He can't be a _–thief_ –can he?_ Rose panicked. (_Great tree friend, I may need your help. Do you have a branch that would stun him that is dead?)_ she asked the tree.

_(Yes, young friend. Shall I prepare it just in case?)_ it answered instantly.

_(Yes, Great friend. He may be friend or foe, so don't drop it until I ask, please,)_ Rose requested. _I _love_ live trees better than dead wood! They are faster in answering, nicer, have feelings, and are very helpful,_ she thought.

"Hey, there, girl. When did you get here?" the boy asked her. _I hate talking so _slow,_ but I want her to understand. Maybe I can get this girl to go on a date,_ he thought, grinning. _I bet I can get her hooked today alone._

"Just last night. Who are you?" she demanded. _I've got to seem strong,_ she thought in a panic. _If I don't, who knows what he'll do to me?_

"I'm Pietro, girl. What's your name?" he answered easily.

_Well, if he doesn't' tell me his full name, neither will I,_ Rose decided. "I'm Rose. Now let me go. I am expected back at home any time now," she told him.

"Ah, come on! I could show you the town, maybe as a date today," he said with an easy smile.

_What does he think he is, handsome? If anything, he is ugly! I wouldn't be caught _dead_ with him,_ Rose thought with disgust. "No, thanks. I've got plans," she added, hefting her bags so he would know she wasn't interested in anything he had to offer.

"Can't you put it off 'til tomorrow? Come on, Rose, won't you go on at least _one_ date?" he asked. _She's more challenging than I thought she'd be. Sweet!_

_What, is he crazy? Plants need to be done _today_ if I want to get the vegetables done before the first winter frost comes in,_ Rose thought angrily. "No, I'm sorry, but I can't," Rose told him more forcefully.

"Ah,-come-on,-you-girl. It-won't-take-forever,-and-tomorrow-you-can-do-whatever-you-want-and-need-to-do. Okay?" he asked at top speed. "What-do-you-have-to-do,-anyway?" He reached out to squeeze the bag with the plants in it.

_Yikes! (Tree friend, _NOW!) Rose called, and a big branch fell down onto Pietro's head. He fainted instantly. Rose turned, and sprinted towards the Institute. _Faster, Rose, faster! Don't let him and his speedy talk get to you, and slow you down! RUN! Come on, Rose, run!_ she thought furiously. She increased her speed, and managed to get to the Institute faster than she thought she would. _Oh, good Lord! _Thank_ you!_ she thought, walking around to her garden.

To her utter delight, she found a big shovel, a watering can, and a hoe, with a few stakes for her tomato plants. _Oh, they are so sweet! Why did they think of me? Oh, well, I'll worry about that later. Right now, I want to properly plant my Adeagold._

Rose took out her three plants, and pulled the Adeagold close to her. "You are going to stay inside with me!" she told it. "What would you like me to call you?"

_(I think I like the name of Diamond, don't you?_) it answered. (_Can you _really_ hear me?)_

"Yep, I can, Diamond. Do you like the pot I picked out for you?"

_(It's okay,)_ Diamond replied. (_Do I have to share it with anybody?)_

"Nope, Diamond. It's all yours. I'm going to put the potting soil in, now," Rose told it, and poured the rich soil into it. She then picked up Diamond. "This may feel weird," she warned, and pulled Diamond out.

_(Weird? It _hurt!_ Well, a little bit, but it still hurt!)_ Diamond complained.

"Oh, such a seedling! I've never been transplanted, so don't blame me. I haven't done it to other plants yet," she added. "You just happen to be the first."

_(Oh, how lucky I feel,)_ Diamond grumbled. Rose grinned, then set Diamond aside. (_Hey! What do you think you're doing?)_

"I'm planting the others. You're not the only one around here, and I've got plans," Rose retorted. She began to work.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you thought! 


	6. Attack of the Tomato Plants

Fifth chapter up. Once again, I have no money, don't sue me. Thanks for reviewing, Wondergal Jubilee in Virgo! Although, Pietro was really cute as a little kid. The repeated overdose of hairgel must have inflamed his brain... and his ego!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Attack of the Tomato Plants**

Two hours later, after much bickering with Diamond, Rose had her garden started. She had planned rows, and dug out her seeds. She put three seeds in each hole, and each row was a certain vegetable or flower. She had planned it perfectly. People would come and see her corn stalks in the back, and the beautiful flowers in the front. _Not that I want anyone to look at my garden. They might find it weird, and destroy it, and send me back. I'd rather stay here. The people here are mostly nice, even that infamous Logan._

_I wonder why he was so nice to me. I mean, Kitty said that he wasn't normally that nice. Why am _I _any different? Was he asked to be nice? Or did he find me interesting? Or did he simply not want to scare me? Oh, boy, I wish he'd just be himself. If he had been in the first place, I wouldn't be obsessing over why he acted the way he did,_ Rose thought.

One of the tomato plants, the male one, that decided it wanted her to call him Jordan, told Rose, (_You can tell us anything you want. We won't tell anyone, no matter how much they ask.)_

_(Yeah,)_ piped up Carla, the female tomato plant. (_Get whatever it is off your chest.)_

"Well…okay," Rose agreed, and began to tell them her problems.

Ororo looked out the window. Rose was just sitting there, talking to three plants. Professor Xavier came up behind Ororo. "I think she's liking it here," Ororo told him.

"That's good. Kitty told me that she thought Rose was beginning to open up to her. Maybe we can help her even more. I am also hoping Rose will accept Kitty as her friend. It will help all of us if she does," the Professor answered.

"I somehow doubt that, Professor. From the looks of it, Rose might pull herself in even more. I am getting the idea that Rose uses her gardens as her best friends, but I can't be certain." Ororo shook her head.

"Rose will understand soon that she is accepted here. Logan already told her that she was more than welcome here," the Professor told Ororo.

"_Logan_ said that?" Ororo asked, shocked. "Rose must've really been scarred for him to be _that_ nice to her."

"From what Logan said, Rose was scarred as well as nervous when Kitty showed her around last night," the Professor told Ororo. "It has Rose fairly worried, because Kitty also told her that Logan wasn't normally that nice."

"Oh, no! That must have Rose feeling strange, and scarred, too. The poor girl!"

"Yes. Also, she has somehow managed to create a semi shield around herself. I cannot figure out what her powers are because of this."

"Really? Maybe it is because she forced herself into a small place so she is less noticeable. Her powers would be highly noticeable, and that is the thing she wants to be hid the most."

"Precisely, Ororo. Kitty says she thinks Rose has telekinesis, because she got one of her personal possessions on the top shelf in her closet without using the stool."

"Telekinesis? That would be interesting if she did," Ororo answered.

"Would you go get Rose? I need to tell her about her lesson with Logan. Hopefully, that will show why he has a tough reputation around here," Charles Xavier told Ororo.

"Certainly, Professor," Ororo told the Professor. She walked out of the room.

"It is only a matter of time, Rose," the Professor told the unknowing girl.

Rose had been frightened when Ororo had come up to tell her that the Professor wanted to see her. _What does he want? Am I in trouble? How can I be? Unless…that Pietro kid is here at the Institute, and I didn't know it,_ Rose panicked. She followed Ororo up to the small room that overlooked her garden, Diamond in tow.

_(I still don't see why I have to come,)_ he complained.

_(Please be quiet!)_ Rose snapped, and went inside. _Please, oh, _please_ don't let him think I'm crazy, or am misbehaving! If this is because of that Pietro kid, than I may be in deep trouble. How am I suppose to know everyone here at the Institute the first whole day that I'm here. I didn't _mean_ to make that branch fall on him. I didn't think it was going to be that big,_ Rose panicked, struggling not to let the Professor see her fear. _I'm no good at hiding emotions! HELP ME, SOMEBODY! I may be gone completely nuts, but I _don't _want to go back to that orphanage._

"Hello, Rose. I noticed you weren't at the breakfast this morning," the Professor began.

"I wasn't hungry, Professor," Rose answered. _I couldn't face everyone so early in the morning! What if they had been like Sisi, and grumbled angrily at me as if it was my entire fault they had to get up so early,_ she thought.

"That's quite alright. How do you like the school so far?"

"It is a very nice place, Professor. You especially have such great soil for gardens. Everyone here is nice," Rose answered honestly. _Yeah, no one called me dumb, stupid, crazy, or anything so far. Maybe they are giving me a chance._

"Well, I've scheduled you in for some defense lessons with Logan in the afternoons. All our students need to learn how to protect themselves, and Logan is the best one to teach it. I'll have Kitty find you and help you find you're way to the training room where Logan will meet you," the Professor told her, letting the bomb drop.

_Defense lessons? That's all he wanted to talk about? Oh, boy, what a relief!_ "Very well, Professor. I shall await Kitty in my room," Rose told him. "Is that all, Professor?"

"Yes, Rose. That is. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Professor," Rose said, and hurried out of the room and to her own.

When Kitty came, it was around three in the afternoon. Rose had been talking –really, arguing –with Diamond most of the time. Rose looked up as Kitty opened the door.

"Hey! I heard the Professor has scheduled you're torture sessions. I'm afraid I'm here to bring you to see Logan," Kitty told Rose.

"That's okay. I think I'll be fine," Rose answered. _Not really, but I'll do the best I can. I hope this Logan isn't _too_ hard on me. I've never fought before in my life!_ Rose thought to herself.

"You must be brave or something. Or maybe it's because you've never had a lesson with Logan before," Kitty commented. She led Rose down to the regular training room, with Logan ready and waiting.

"There you are, Rose," he stated. "Are you ready for you fun lesson?"

"Yes, sir," Rose replied, thinking, _I guess the teacher has a different view than the student._

"Than let us begin. First, we warm up. Kitty, you are going to join us," he added before Kitty could sidle off.

"Ah, Logan! I thought this was just Rose's lesson time!" Kitty protested.

"Yes, it is. But I need a demonstrator, and you are just the person," he pointed out.

"But, Logan!"

"No buts, Kitty. Are you ready?"

"I guess," Kitty answered, looking sulky. She shed her sweater, and Logan began to show Rose moves with the help of Kitty.

As Rose stood in the shower and let the water fall down onto her slightly sore body, she thought about her lesson. _Logan was really nice,_ she thought. _I mean, he was _really_ nice. He didn't get angry at Kitty for arguing at the beginning. Mr. Simian didn't accept arguing. He'd make us run extra laps if even _one_ of us complained. Logan's _extremely_ nice compared to him. I also think I may enjoy learning how to defend myself, especially if that Pietro attacks me again. Then I could _really_ show him why I don't want to go out with him._

_Am I stupid and weird? I mean, I don't like guys in that way at all, and girls are always talking about boys. Oh, boy, all I think about is plants. Will the other girls call me stupid and plant-crazy? Or will they just think I'm totally nuts? I probably am totally nuts, anyway, so they wouldn't be too far off base. I hate being crazy,_ she added silently. She picked up the shampoo. _I don't really need this stuff, but I think I'll use it anyway._ She used shampoo and conditioner, then got out of the shower.

She went to her room, and got dressed. She sat for a moment, cross-legged, on her bed. _Why am I like this? Why am I so weird? Am I really gone totally nuts? Oh, how I hope not! Could anything be worse than being crazy?_ she wondered.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think? 


	7. Power Problems

**Chapter 7: Understanding her Powers**

It had been a long month for Rose. Her garden seemed to grow too slow. One night, Rose woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. She tossed and turned for a moment, then sat up and sighed.

_(Hey, keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep!)_ Diamond complained.

_(Fine, I'll go take a walk,)_ Rose snapped.

_(Good ridden. You're too noisy tonight,)_ Diamond snapped back.

Rose sighed, and got out of bed. She carefully opened her door, and went down the hallway. She just wandered, feeling strangely energetic. She pushed her light blonde hair back. _I wonder where I'm going. I have no plans, just to wander about in the dark of night. Sisi would call me stupid. Oh, well, Sisi isn't here anymore, so I can be me._

She smiled. Suddenly, she heard something. She went closer to a staircase that led upward, and heard someone calling her name. She took a few steps up the stairs, and heard at least what was being said.

_(Hey, you're that Rose kid! Come and visit us! _PLEASE!_ We'd all love to meet you!)_ several plants called. Rose smiled, and carefully climbed the rest of the stairs.

When she got to the indoor garden, she gaped at the magnificent plants. (_Hi, all of you!)_ she cried, and the nearest one stretched towards her.

_(We love it here, Rose. You are really nice,)_ it told her.

"O, you're happy!" she whispered, delighted.

Suddenly, the lights flipped on. Rose whirled around to see Ororo glaring at her. "What are you doing here?" Ororo demanded.

"I heard s-someone call my n-n-n-name, Ororo," Rose stammered, frightened. "I c-c-came up to s-see who it was."

"Who called you?" Ororo demanded.

Rose stared at her. _Oh, no! I can't say it was her plants, or she'll think I'm totally nuts! Think, Rose, think! _"It might have been a figment of my imagination," she said, inspired. Ororo raised an eyebrow. _Oh, no! She suspects something. _"You have a wonderful greenhouse, Ororo."

"Thank you, but that doesn't explain why you are here in the middle of the night."

"I couldn't sleep, and I decided to take a walk," Rose answered as honestly as she could. _At least I stuck mostly to the truth._

"Well, you'd better go back to bed," Ororo told the girl. "Now, shoo!" Rose scampered down the stairs, and to her room.

Her lessons with Logan often went far too fast for her. It was that time of day again. Logan met Rose at the usual place, but then led her outside, near hr garden. "Today we practice on uneven ground," he told her in his rough voice. "Now, do our warm-ups."

After Rose had warmed up, she and Logan began. The first thing they did was when Logan aimed one hit at a time and Rose blocked them. She was beginning to fall into the pattern when a large, green tomato hit Logan's cheek. Rose gasped.

Logan began to look around for the person who threw the tomato. His head was snapping this way and that when another green tomato hit him on the forehead. He stared towards Rose's garden.

"Who's in you're garden?" he growled.

_Oh, no!_ "It's Carla and Jordan!" Rose cried, angry at herself for forgetting to warn them.

Another green tomato flew at Logan. He reached up and sliced it into pieces with three metal claws that somehow popped out of the back of his bare hand. Rose began to run towards her garden, hunching down low to avoid the tomatoes still flying at Logan.

"Carla, Jordan, stop!" she cried once she got there. "Logan isn't hurting me!"

_(He isn't?)_ Carla asked. Jordan held one of his tomatoes, ready to throw it.

"No! Logan's _teaching_ me how to protect myself!" Rose cried, fearing what Logan might do with the metal claws. She heard him come up behind her.

Jordan hurled the tomato at Logan. (_Leave her alone, you big bully!)_ he cried. Rose groaned.

_(Jordan, stop it! You are going to get us into a _HUGE _amount of trouble,)_ Rose complained.

"Rose, next time, tell your friends here _not_ to throw tomatoes at your teacher," Logan suggested, staring hard at the tomato plants. _It's hard to believe a _plant_ attacked me,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, sir," Rose answered, shamefaced. _What makes him think they'll let me stay? I mean, my friends just attacked him because I was stupid enough to forget to warn them not to! How could I forget? That's why I've always been sent back to the orphanage,_ Rose thought glumly.

"Come on, kid. It's time for the rest of you're lesson," Logan told her, jerking his thumb to where they had been practicing, his metal claws nowhere to be seen.

After they'd finish her lesson, Rose scurried back up to her room to shower and change. Logan looked at the tomato plants for a moment. _ That's weird. They already have flowers ready to be pollinated,_ he thought. _No more guessing with this girl. Her powers only can have to do with plants._ He walked back up into the mansion, and went to teach his next lesson. _I'll definitely have to tell the Professor once I'm done with these kids. _He heard the usual groans as he entered the room. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he made sure everyone was there.

_Oh, boy. Why is my life so messed up?_ Rose wondered as she sat in her room. _I mean, Carla and Jordan are my friends. I know why they want to protect me, but they have to not move when other people are around so no one will freak out. Oh, boy, why am I so stupid?_

She paced in her room, ignoring the time. Diamond seemed to watch her pacing. (_Don't be such a seedling, Rose. If you want to remain tall and beautiful, you have to not worry. You want to tell me about it?)_ he asked.

"Sure," she sighed. "It's Carla and Jordan. They attacked Logan during practice."

_(But they can't do that. Logan is your teacher, no your enemy.)_

"Yeah, well, they didn't know that. Now I'll be sent back to the orphanage and I'll have to deal with Sisi again!"

_(That idiotic girl who was mean enough to call you crazy? That Sisi?)_

"Yes, and she isn't idiotic or mean."

_(Sure, Rose. Forget the fact that you still have a scar from when Sisi attacked the garden the first time. Forget the fact that you think she might only be using you. Forget everything that is negative about Sisi, and only remember the good stuff)._

"Hey!"

_(It doesn't matter that Sisi isn't a good friend at all. Real friends tell each other secrets that they don't tell anyone. Real friends tell each other how they really feel.)_

"No, real friends are there to hang out with you. People you trust are the ones you tell everything to! You're one of the plants I trust."

_(That's only because the humans are too _stupid_ to talk to us plants. Did you ever see someone talking to plants?)_

"No, but that –"

_(Don't interrupt me. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. You _do_ have real friends in us plants. You may even have a real friend in that girl, Kitty. You just can't accept that! And you want to know why? It's because of that fake friend of yours, Sisi. Sisi Forge is the most evil human I've ever heard of! I'm _glad_ you're not with her anymore, because she is absolutely nuts and evil!)_ Diamond's words hit Rose hard. She stared at him in shock. (_Yes, Rose, I think that Sisi of yours is the nuts and crazy person. You are entirely sane.)_

"Than why _can_ I talk to plants?" Rose demanded.

_(Because you are far more intelligent than most of those idiotic people in this world. You are of the root and leaf. You are my human, and I know this because you are far too smart to be anyone else's.)_ Rose's eyes filled with tears. She sank onto her bed, and began to soundlessly cry into her pillow.

Logan found the Professor using Cerebro to scan for more mutants. "Hello, Logan, what's on your mind?" the Professor asked without looking away from the screen.

"It's about Rose. Her powers aren't telekinesis, Professor. It's got something to do with plants," Logan told him.

"Oh?" the Professor asked, turning around and looking at Logan. "How did you figure that out?"

"I took Rose out for her lesson today, and we were near that garden of hers. After a few moments, her tomato plants started hurling tomatoes at me. When I walked up behind Rose, one of the plants threw another one at me. After the lesson, I noticed that the plants had new flowers where they didn't have before. If that doesn't tell me about her powers, I don't know what else will," Logan told the Professor.

"Hmm…Can you go find Ororo and have Kitty get Rose? She needs to know about us, because she doesn't know yet. She also believes she's crazy," the Professor told Logan.

"Humph. She actually thinks she's crazy? Then we'd better let her know, and fast. I'll get Ororo and send Kitty to fetch Rose," Logan told the Professor, and left.

"I told you, Rose, it was just a matter of time," the Professor amended.


	8. Rose and Her Insecurities

**Chapter 8: Rose and her insecurities**

Rose didn't here the knock at the door as she sobbed into her pillow. She didn't notice Kitty phasing through the door. She didn't even hear Kitty walk as loudly as she could up to Rose's bed.

But she did feel the hand Kitty put on her shoulder. "Rose?" Kitty asked as she set her hand down. Rose jerked up, and saw Kitty.

"Oh, hi, Kitty. I didn't hear the door open, or you're knock," Rose told Kitty, wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay? I mean, I walked over here fairly loudly, and you didn't notice. And you've been crying," Kitty asked, worried.

_(See?)_ Diamond pointed out. Rose sighed.

"It's nothing too important. I'm really liking it here," she added shyly. (_I don't think I'm ready to have a human friend like you, and anyway, Sisi had her nice times. Sisi was always nice when her other friends weren't around. It'll probably be the same here,)_ Rose told Diamond.

"That's great! Come on, Logan asked me to bring you up to see the Professor. We can't keep the Professor waiting, now, can we?"

"I guess not."

"Than come on! Unless you did something seriously wrong, you have nothing to fear, and I doubt you could do _anything_ wrong. Let's go see what the Professor has to tell you!" Kitty said as cheerfully as she could.

"Well…okay." Taking a deep breath, Rose followed Kitty out of her room, and up the hallway.

The Professor was waiting for Logan and Ororo when they arrived. "Have you told Ororo about our Rose?" the Professor asked Logan.

"No. I figured 'Ro better hear it from you," Logan replied.

"Speaking of Rose, I've got some interesting news. Last night, Rose visited my garden. She said she heard someone say her name, but then said it probably was her imagination," Ororo told him.

"It was probably you're plants, 'Ro," Logan told her.

"Yes. As Logan has pointed out to me, Rose's powers have to do with plants, as her tomato plants attacked Logan," the Professor added.

"Her powers are with _plants?_ And Logan was attacked by _tomato plants?_" Ororo demanded.

"Yes, her powers are with plants which enabled her tomato plants to hurl green tomatoes at Logan," the Professor amended. "Logan has Kitty getting Rose for us, so we can tell her that she is not going crazy."

"She thinks that she's going crazy? And she probably worries that other people will, too. The poor girl!" Ororo said softly.

"They're here," the Professor told Logan and Ororo. They came to stand on either side of him behind his desk. "Come in," the Professor called to Rose and Kitty. Kitty opened the door, and Rose came forward shyly. "Thank you, Kitty, for escorting Rose up here. You may go to dinner now." Kitty gave him a 'do I have to?' look. He raised an eyebrow, and added, "And you can shut the door on you're way out." Kitty went out the door and shut it. Then she leaned in to listen through the door. "Go to dinner, Kitty," he called.

Kitty snapped her fingers, and headed downstairs. Rose stared at the Professor. _He knew that she was still out there! How did he? Maybe its just that he's used to her doing stuff like that,_ Rose thought to herself.

"Well, Rose, you had us quite confused for a while," Ororo told the girl. Rose frowned.

"To start it off, Rose, you aren't a normal girl, as you may have noticed," the Professor began.

"Yes, I've noticed that, but I thought it was because…" Rose let the sentence die. _It was because,_ her mean side continued, _you were going crazy._

"Well, what it is that set you and everyone _here_ apart from everyone else is the fact that you have an extra set of genes that make us all different," the Professor continued.

"But you guys don't seem any different from everyone else," Rose protested.

"Oh, but we are, Rose," Ororo told the girl kindly.

"Rose, you saw me using some of my powers early with those evil tomato plants of yours," Logan put in. Rose wanted to giggle. After all, her tomato plants weren't _that_ evil.

"And you have your own powers, too, Rose," Ororo told the girl.

Rose's need to laugh vanished. "Me?" she asked.

"We are all mutants, Rose. Our extra genes give us special mutant powers," the Professor finished.

"I'm a mutant?" Rose asked slowly.

"Yes, Rose," the Professor told her.

Ororo looked worriedly at the girl. Many students had hated their powers. _She might, too._

Suddenly, Rose went weak kneed and her face broke into a relieved smile. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought I had been going crazy!" Rose cried with utter delight. _Me. I have powers! That's why I can talk to plants! Oh, thank _goodness_ it isn't because I'm going totally nuts! In fact, I must be fairly sane. After all, I've got all those plants to help me remain sane._

Ororo looked with surprise at the girl. _She's taking this news a _lot_ better than I expected,_ she thought. "As we each have different powers, we each have different needs. Everyone at the Institute has their own special and unique powers. You had us confused for a while," Ororo told the girl, figuring it was fairly important for her to know.

"How could I have had you confused for a while?" Rose asked. _That is so totally cool!_

"You had us confused, because we thought you had telekinesis until today. Now, however, we have finally figured out what the true nature of your powers is. And if you'd like, you may go now," the Professor added.

"Thank you, Professor," Rose replied, and walked out of the room. _Wow, I'm a mutant. That is _so_ cool! It is also very interesting. I've rarely heard of mutants, and none are in real life. Well, surprise! There are, and I am one of them. That is just _so_ sweet! I can't wait to tell Kitty. After all, if she has mutant powers, than its okay to tell her, 'cause that means she's a mutant, too._

Rose entered the dining room, her face blank. _You know what's weird? The one thing that causes you joy also causes pain,_ she thought with a grimace. Kitty noticed, and hurried over.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes. I just found out I'm a mutant," Rose replied absently, still thinking about all the times her wonderful plant friends had been destroyed.

"Oh, well, it isn't so bad. I mean, you've got special powers, and you get to hang out around here," Kitty began, hoping to convince Rose that being a mutant wasn't _so_ bad.

"Yeah, it's wonderful! It means I'm not crazy!" Rose brightened suddenly. Kitty was taken aback.

"Oh, well, I see you are glad to be among us," Kitty told Rose rather nervously.

"It's so awesome!" Rose told Kitty, her eyes bright.

"Well, I suppose you're hungry. Come on, and we'll get you something," Kitty added, pulling Rose to the kitchen. She put some food on a plate, and dragged Rose to the table and sat Rose down next to her. "Eat," she ordered.

Rose began to eat, but didn't wolf it down like she usually did. Scott raised an eyebrow, which Rose didn't notice. Kitty, however, did.

"Rose just found out about us," Kitty explained. "And about herself."

"Oh," Jean said, looking at Rose with concern.

"She's happy about it," Kitty added.

"Well, Rose, what's your power?" Jamie demanded.

Rose started, and looked at him. "What?" she asked. _Boy, I sound so stupid._

"I asked what your power is," Jamie repeated.

"Oh, my power. My power has to do with plants," she told him.

"Ha! I knew it! See, Scott, I _told_ you I thought her power had something to do with plants!" Jaime boasted.

Scott rolled his eyes, but it wasn't noticed as he wore his ruby-quartz sunglasses. "Yeah, I know, Jamie," he told the boy.

Rose wanted to laugh. _Jamie guessed my powers! It probably had to do with my last name. After all, 'Moss' is a plant name. I wonder what Jamie's powers are, and why Scott has to wear those glasses everywhere. I get the feeling that it has to do with his powers, but why?_ Rose wondered.

"Well, that's great that you're happy about being a mutant like us," Jean told the girl.

"Well, it means that I'm not crazy, which would've been horrible," Rose answered honestly. _Why am I telling everyone that I was worried about being crazy? Have I gone stupid? Oh, well, at least _these_ guys won't tease me about being different, 'cause they are, too, but they'll probably find some other reason to tease me. They all do, in the end._

After dinner, Rose went out to her garden, and just sat there, surrounded by her plants. (_Guess what, my friends. I found out I'm not crazy!)_ she told them.

_(Who said you were crazy?)_ Jordan grumbled.

_(Yeah! Whoever said that was the crazy one!)_ Carla added.

_(Was it that guy with the metal things coming out of his hand?)_ Jordan demanded.

_(No, no! Logan's not the one who called me crazy. It was my old, now ex-friend, Sisi,_ Rose reassured them. _I've got some mutant powers with plants like you. It's probably why you guys grow so fast, compared to other things around here)_ she added. Her flowers wound around her, creating a soft cocoon for the girl. Rose brightened. (_You guys can do things like that because of _me._ It is _so_ cool! I love you guys!)_

_(We love you, too!)_ all of the plants cried. Rose smiled at them, and heard a chorus from the grass. Rose bit back a laugh.

After a while, Rose began to feel tired, so she said her goodnights, and went indoors. Rose looked at herself in the mirror. _See, Sisi? I'm no crazy idiot! I'm a smart, clever mutant! I've been chosen to come here because of that, and you'll never come here to darken my life again!_ Rose thought triumphantly.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think!


	9. Pietro Problems

**FrozenBlossom:** Thanks for the review! And it will get more interesting, and complicated. I did notice that my first couple chapters moved slowly, but all of a sudden, it picks up.\

**Wondergal**: Thanks for updating. I've never needed to use my kick, although I bet I could pack a wallop.

**Silentstream:** No comment needed. : ) Kudos? For me?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pietro Problems **

The next day, Rose couldn't believe she'd allowed Kitty and Jean to drag her to the mall to shop for more clothes. Rose had never been a big shopper. Sometimes Sisi had dragged her to the mall, but this was different. _How did I lose my backbone? Sisi and I always went to the plant store afterwards, but now I highly doubt that will happen. Oh, well, at least I didn't have to walk to the mall,_ Rose thought.

Kitty helped Rose pick out clothes that looked good on her. _Kitty _does_ have an eye for clothes, but that might come from experience. Me? I've never liked shopping at all. I guess all I need is Kitty's help choosing clothes, and I'm set,_ Rose thought. When they went into the hair salon, Rose put her foot down. _I might buy clothes and junk, but I will, on no condition, let anyone mess with my hair._

Rose was bringing over her food at 12:34 when a fast moving blur came up beside her. She looked at the boy, and sighed with disgust. It was the Pietro boy again.

"Is that any way to greet a gentleman?" Pietro asked, his cold voice full of boyish innocence.

"Is there any _nice_ way to greet a boy who pulls uninterested girls under trees?" Rose answered, a smile on her lips. _If he attacks me, he'll be in trouble. He's standing right next to a sweet little tree,_ Rose thought with venom.

"Ah, come on. I didn't mean to hurt a beautiful girl like you, if I did," Pietro tried, flashing smile.

"Sorry, but I'm still uninterested. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got friends waiting for me," Rose told him, wishing she could snarl at him, _But that wouldn't be nice._

Kitty noticed Pietro standing next to a very unhappy Rose. "Pietro," she grumbled to Jean. Jean looked over, and had an idea.

"You stay here with our stuff. I'll go help Rose," Jean told Kitty. Kitty grinned, and nodded. Jean walked up behind Pietro.

"Come on, girl. You're one of the most beautiful girl's I've ever seen," Pietro tried, happily unaware that Jean was standing right behind him.

"How many times have you used that line, Pietro?" Jean shot out at him. Pietro whirled around.

"It's-Jean-Gray. How-have-you-been?" Pietro asked.

"Oh, quit the nice boy act, Pietro," Jean told him coldly.

"What,-I-can't-talk-to-any-beautiful-girl-without-someone-coming-to-see-who-I'm-talking-to?" Pietro demanded.

"Not when it's our Rose, you can't. You can talk to anyone else, but not Rose. Now, leave," Jean advised, shoving him away.

"Scared-to-use-your-powers-at-the-mall,-Jean? This-will-be-some-interesting-news," Pietro told her before speeding way.

"How can he do that?" Rose asked, frowning at the thought that he had been a blur when he ran off.

"He's a mutant, too," Jean explained quietly, leading the girl to their table.

"So, you've met Pietro," Kitty stated. "He's only one of the Brotherhood, and there are still more. Now, let's eat before our food goes cold on us," Kitty suggested.

Nearby, Pietro watched Rose with interest. _Not only does she have telekinesis, she's with the X-men. Oh, this is going to be one interesting time,_ he thought to himself. He would gladly laugh in the face of this challenge. Beside the fact that Rose could probably through him around like a rag doll, she was extremely beautiful, and totally uninterested. Girls like that made interesting challenges to take on and go out on a date with.

That night, Rose looked around herself. She sat directly in the middle of her garden, surrounded by her many loving plants. It was a beautiful, quiet night…until some of the grass began to call, saying, (_Strange human alert, running a high speed.)_

"Pietro," Rose gasped quietly. _(Oh, I am in _so_ much trouble. He is going to speed me off to some place and there will be unnecessary kissing! SAVE ME!)_ She stood up, and began to sprint for the door.

_(Take that, you evil human!)_ Jordan cried, hurling one of his ripe tomatoes at Pietro. Pietro dodged it easily, but was thrown off by the fact that this girl had friends in her garden. _(And that! And that!)_ Jordan screamed, hurling two more at him. Pietro managed to dodge one, but was hit hard on the face with the other one, the red juice splattering all over his face, messing up his 'perfectly' gelled hair.

"Ow!" he cried, stopping for a moment, then deciding to see who the heck it was in the garden throwing red, juicy tomatoes that could mess up his appearance at his head. When he saw no one, he looked up at Rose, who was almost to the door. He started to run, but something tripped him. He got up, and tried to get to her, but the door closed firmly behind her. _Darn that girl! She used her stupid telekinesis against me!_ he thought angrily.

Rose was panting when she shut the door. Kitty came over, worried. "What is it?" she asked.

"I think…Pietro is…outside," Rose panted. Kitty phased her head thru the door, then pulled it back in.

"It's Pietro alright, and he's looking mighty upset," Kitty told Rose, who stared at Kitty. Kitty grinned. "So you've seen my powers at last. Pretty neat, huh?"

"I'll say," Rose answered honestly. Kitty and Rose grinned at each other. Rose yawned. "I think I'll go to bed. 'Night, Kitty," Rose added, smothering another yawn.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think? 


	10. The Blue Stranger

**Frozenblossom** - Pietro torture is fun, isn't it? evil grin

**Chapter 10: The Blue Stranger**

As the weeks progressed, Rose learned that Kitty, Jean, Scott, and the others had training sessions with Logan. When she had asked the Professor why she didn't join them, he told her that 'a power like your own does little harm by itself. You need plants to back you up, so all you need to know is the ethics of using you're powers.'

_What would he know about plants,_ she thought as she pulled out the weeds from her lush garden. _They can be just as deadly as, say, lasers. Hasn't he ever heard of Harry Potter? That devil's snare can cause plenty of damage. And what about poisonous plants, or poison ivy and the like? Plants can be fairly dangerous, especially when they can grow at top speed. Oh, well, at least I don't have to learn to _control_ my powers. The Professor said I already do a fairly good job._

_But I wish I wasn't so different. After all, I don't belong here. If plants aren't that dangerous, than maybe I should just leave. What good am I if I can't contribute in some way? It isn't fair that everyone else can do something useful, and all I can do is talk to plants, make them move, and grow faster than usual?_ Rose sighed. (_What am I to do? I can't be myself if I am no longer me, and I doubt I am who I was when I first arrived here,)_ she unknowingly said to the plants.

_(Hey, everyone changes,)_ Jordan pointed out.

_(Yeah! I'm not who I was when you first brought me from that store. Remember how I used to be a weak looking plant? Now look at me. I'm a tall, strong tomato plant,)_ Carla put in.

_(Yeah, but I don't belong here like everyone else does,)_ Rose protested.

_(Sure you do. You just haven't figured out exactly where you fit in,)_ Jordan told her. Rose shook her head.

_(You can be in denial all you want, but you need a place to sink you're roots,)_ Carla argued. (_I know I belong right here, because this is the spot you chose for me. Because I am different from you, and stay wherever my roots are, I can't move about that much. You have far more freedom than I do, but you _have_ to put down some roots. Rose, I love you but you've got to decide where you're roots will start.)_

Rose wanted to protest. She had roots, but wasn't too proud of them. _It's not like I _can_ be,_ she added. She closed her eyes and started to imagine drawing roots with her fingers, that they were long and fine. She then imagined them as a soft blanket, and wrapped it around her. To her great surprise, she felt something soft and light wrap around her shoulders. She opened her eyes to discover a white blanket around her. _It'd be nicer brown,_ she thought, and gasped in surprise as the blanket turned brown. _But it's more of a transparent brown,_ she thought, and realized that _she _could make ropes and the like with her powers. _How cool! But I shouldn't let them know about it. That way I can decide if I like it here, or if I should leave or something._

She began to feel guilty. _After all, it _was_ the Professor who told me about my powers. Am I really that ungrateful? Why does anyone deal with me?_

_That smell is familiar,_ Talyda thought to herself, frowning. _It's like Mother, but how can it be? I thought Mother died in that fire that the evil fire demon caused._ She sniffed the air. _The humans like Mother are inside, but there's a strong sense of plants around here._ She snuck up to the building. She saw many strangers inside the huge room, all of which seemed to smell strongly of whatever it was that made them like her mother.

Suddenly, a girl with chestnut brown hair looked over. Terrified, Talyda ran away from the window, towards the woods. The girl just shook her head, and went back to her argument with Jamie.

Rose saw the blue-black shape running faster towards the woods. _Who is that? I'll just pull her to me, and find out,_ Rose decided. She made a loop, and imagined it around whoever it was legs. She then yanked her invisible ropes, and pulled the stranger to her.

Talyda scrambled. _Who caught me? _she wondered. She looked down to bit at the ropes. _And with what,_ she wondered as she saw there were no visible ropes.

Rose saw the madly struggling girl-wolf, and jumped up. "Whoa, there! Calm down!" Rose called softly.

Talyda stopped struggling and looked up to glare at the human. _But she smells of plants!_ Talyda thought to herself. She changed and looked normal. "What are you going to do with me now, _human._ Do wretched people here torture weird creatures like me? If you're lucky, I'll be chained up forever, so I won't hunt you down," she spat.

Rose looked at the girl, surprised. "First of all, I'm not _exactly_ a human. Second, we don't want to hurt you, we want to _help_ you," Rose answered.

"Am I supposed to believe that? Tell me something about yourself, _then_ I'll decide if I can trust you, plant-girl," Talyda snapped back.

Rose stared at the girl, and sighed. "I've always been rejected _because_ of plants. They are my friends, and all twelve families I went to freaked out about them, and killed every last one. I _am_ a plant-girl, but I've had my share of rejection, too," Rose told the girl, her eyes filling with tears. _Why did I tell her how many families took me in? Have I gone totally dense?_ Rose wondered.

Talyda stared in frustration at this plant-girl. _First, she captures me, then tells me that she _knows_ what it feels like to be rejected? Her story is totally true, unless she is an awesome actress, which I doubt. _"I'm Talyda. Can you let me go? I promise I won't run away," Talyda sighed.

Rose nodded. "I'm Rose. You've got a very nice and _original_ name. Mine is average and run of the mill," she said, making a swift chopping motion. To her surprise, it cut the ropes neatly. "That worked," she said in surprise.

"You've never done that before?" Talyda asked, surprise in her voice. _Am I lucky or what? I help this weird plant-girl practice._

"No. I just discovered I could do it tonight. Thank you for trusting me," Rose added shyly. _After all, she was rejected many times, and yet, she didn't run away._

Talyda stared at the girl. _She's right. I _am_ trusting her, but why? I've never done that to anyone but Mom before, so why do I trust this complete _stranger. _Well, almost complete stranger. I do know her name,_ Talyda thought to herself. "Well, I'm amazed _you_ trusted me _not_ to run away," she answered smoothly.

_Wow! She's right! I _do_ trust her! _"Well…" _:What do I say:_ Rose wondered. _:I've never trusted anyone else before:_

"Never?" Talyda asked, confused. Rose stared at her, mouth open.

"You heard that? But, how? I thought that, I didn't say it!" Rose told the girl. _:Am I talking in my mind to her:_

"Yes, you are talking to me, but from you're _mind? _Weird. I wonder how, too," Talyda gasped. _:How can this be possible:_

"Hold it, you said that last bit in you're mind. I recognize that," Rose said instantly. "I think it is possible because maybe we have telepathy, like Jean Gray, and Professor Xavier."

"Xavier? Charles Xavier?" Talyda asked, remembering the note stuck in her pant pocket.

"Yes, that Professor. This is his school. Are you looking for him?" Rose asked.

"Yes! My mother gave me this note a long time back, and told me if anything happened to her, to seek him out," Talyda answered, dazed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! But you are lucky: You got to meet you're mother," Rose told the girl. "I never knew either of my parents. I'm an orphan."

"My mother said, before she –died –that my father had died right after I was born, so I guess we're in the same boat," Talyda replied. _:In more than one way.:_

"Yes, in more than one way. We've _got_ to learn to not do that all the time. It's cool and all, but it's a little weird that we can do this. Well, let's go find the Professor and give him the note!" Rose suggested.

"But, what if _they_ see me?" Talyda panicked, pointing towards the window she'd seen humans.

"No problem. I've got a cloak that I brought down just in case it began to rain while I was out. That's what the weatherman said would happen, anyway, and I wanted to make sure my plants would be okay," Rose reported cheerfully. _:You know what? I am glad you came. I'm already considering you a friend, and we just met. I also don't trust too easily. Thanks for coming, Talyda:_ Rose tried, picking up the dark brown cloak. She turned to Talyda, who was grinning at her. _:I'm assuming you heard.:_

"You'll have to teach me how to do that. That is so cool, and you did it on purpose. I want to thank you, too. You're my first ever friend," Talyda said, and hugged the girl. Rose hugged back, strong and hard. She didn't care how the blue fur felt strange against her smooth skin, or that this girl would've gladly ran off moments before. "I guess you can call me Taly; it's easier than always saying Talyda," Talyda told Rose as they pulled apart. Rose grinned, and handed her the dark brown cloak. Talyda pulled it on.

"Well, I think the Professor will be in his office. That's where he normally is," Rose told Taly, and began to drag her to the door. _:And it might be a good idea to hustle. Some of them might see you as an unscheduled guest, and that isn't allowed. If we hurry, we might make it past Logan and Jean. You _don't_ want to meet them when they're upset. Especially Logan:_ Rose added. Taly nodded, and began to run after Rose.

They made it as far as the second floor before a red-haired teenager spotted them. "Rose! You know the rules," Jean began, marching over. Rose twiddled her fingers as she ran, and yanked on one end of her transparent rope. Jean toppled to the floor as Rose and Taly ran faster. "Rose Ann Moss, get back here with that girl, right now!" Jean screamed.

_:Faster:_ Rose cried, and Taly put all the effort she had into following the now sprinting girl. Rose made another chopping motion that freed Jean, who leapt to her feet and ran off after the Rose.

The wooden doors to the Professor's office sprang open at Rose's request. "Professor," she gasped, sliding into the room, "I need to talk to you." But to her amazement, he wasn't there. Suddenly, Scott, Jean, and Logan stood behind Taly and Rose.

"Rose, explain this, now," Jean snapped. Rose lifted her chin in utter defiance.

_:It's up to you, Taly:_ Jean heard Rose say.

_:Why can't you? You know these people:_ another voice whined.

_:Alright, Taly. For you:_ Rose replied. Rose looked at Jean. "Jean, this is Talyda. She has an important message for the Professor," she answered.

"Oh? And where is this letter?" Jean demanded. Talyda seemed to pull something out of a pocket. It stuck out, the only thing visible from underneath the cloak. Jean grabbed it, and sure enough, it was addressed to the Professor. "Well, Logan, what do you think we should do?" Jean asked.

"Let the girl stay the night. The Professor should be back in the morning with the new girl from Vermont. This Talyda can room with Rose until the Professor can deal with her," Logan suggested, though it was obvious he didn't like the idea.

"It is probably for the best," Scott agreed.

Jean glared at the defiant girl. "You hear that, Rose? This Talyda rooms with you. Now, go to bed," Jean snapped. _Got to calm down. I'm not being nice, but this Talyda tied me up! I've got a right to be angry! And now Rose might be a telepath! Well, at least Rose has to share a room with this Talyda tonight, _Jean thought angrily.

Rose led Talyda to her room. "This is neat! You get to sleep with me! You'll get to talk to the Professor tomorrow, and we can meet the girl he is going to bring from Vermont!" Rose told Talyda excitedly, but suddenly noticed Taly's worried expression. "What is it?" Rose asked, her excitement gone.

_:I've never heard much of this Professor Xavier, and I'd rather meet him tonight than go through it, worried:_ Taly answered. Rose nodded, understanding.

_:It is a frightening prospect of meeting a guy you've never met or heard much of before, and with you're looks (no offense), I'd be frightened half to death, too:_ Rose answered sympathetically.

Taly suddenly thought of something. _:I've always wanted to go East…you want to come with me? You _know_ you are much different than pretty much everyone here, and I don't want to hang around. What do you think:_ Taly asked, hope pulling at her heart.

Rose thought about it. _I _was_ thinking about leaving, so…why not? :Sure, Taly. Let's go…the tree outside my bedroom window should get us down safely if I ask really nice:_ Rose answered. To Rose's amazement, Taly let out a whoop of joy. _(Well, Great Tree Friend?)_ Rose asked.

_(Wild fires couldn't stop me,)_ the tree answered, and stretched it's branches upwards.

_:Come on, Taly. She agreed to help us:_ Rose cried joyfully, and climbed out the window. Rose felt lucky that Diamond was asleep already; otherwise, he'd be demanding where she was going. _And it's a good thing Storm's gone, too,_ Rose thought, remembering that Ororo had gone off with the Professor.

Taly climbed out, too, and the tree moved downward, and let them off safely on the ground. _(Thank you, my wondrous Tree Friend. You have freed wild birds,)_ Rose told her friends. The branches swayed, a gesture of embarrassment when there was no breeze. Rose grinned.

_:Come on, Rose, climb on my back. You and I will run East, and see what lies there:_ Talyda cried, and changed into wolf-girl. Rose grinned, and climbed obediently onto her back. With that, Taly ran due East, right towards Vermont.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think! 


	11. New Girls and Trouble

**Wondergal and Jubilee** - Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter just as much.

**Chapter 11: New Girls and Trouble**

Early the next morning, Professor Xavier arrived with young Adea Wheeler in tow. She looked up at the huge mansion and sighed. _This place is just so –strange,_ she decided. _It also doesn't help that it's only nine in the morning, and I've been up since five._ Adea followed the Professor and Ororo in through the doors just in time to see a girl with nut-brown hair dashing down the steps.

"Professor, you're back! Sir, we've got a bit of a problem," the girl told him, her eyes filled with worry.

"What is the problem, Kitty?" he asked.

"Professor, Rose and a strange girl that showed up last night ran away! Jean and Scott say that the girl's name is Talyda, and that there is a letter for you, but Rose and that Talyda are _gone!_ I was just going to get Logan to see if he'll search the security camera," Kitty said in a rush.

_Okay, strange place,_ Adea decided.

"Kitty, would you mind finding a place for Miss Wheeler while I go see what the problem is?" the Professor asked. Kitty nodded, looking extremely relieved. The Professor wheeled off with Ororo right behind him, and Adea was left with the girl the Professor called Kitty.

"So, you had some runaways?" Adea asked for the sake of conversation.

"Yes, but I honestly can't see Rose running away. She's too timid to do stuff like that. I've never met this Talyda; after all, she just arrived last night. Maybe she somehow convinced Rose to run away with her or something, but Rose isn't the type who'd run away," Kitty answered, looking worried once more. "Anyway, I'm Kitty Pryde."

"Adea. Um, do you know where I can get something to eat? I was up _really_ early this morning and I didn't feel like eating," Adea explained.

"Yeah, come on. So, what can you do?" Kitty asked, leading Adea down to

"Excuse me?" Adea asked, her eyebrows coming together.

"Oh, I just was wondering what type of powers you've got, since everyone's powers are a little different," Kitty explained nervously.

"Oh, you mean my mutant power. I can turn into cats," Adea answered.

Kitty laughed. "It fits," Kitty explained, pointing to Adea's shirt, which had a picture of a cat and some books on it. "I've got transubstantiation, which means I can walk through walls and the such," Kitty added. She grinned. "I never told Rose until Pietro tried to sneak up on her. I phased my head through the door to confirm her suspicion, and gave her quite a surprise."

Adea looked at Kitty with a look that said, 'okay, you're weird,' but didn't say anything. Kitty didn't notice the strange look Adea gave her, but continued to lead her down to the kitchen. Halfway there, a young boy walked by. A moment later, another boy walked around the corner.

"Wait a minute, weren't you just –?" Adea asked, looking back and saw the same boy.

"It's Jamie Madrox. He can clone himself," Kitty explained, grinning. Adea just stood there for a moment while Kitty walked on. Kitty suddenly turned around and saw that Adea was still standing there, looking like something was seriously amiss here. "Hey, Adea, are you coming?" Kitty called.

"What? Oh, yeah." Adea seemed to have come out of her moment of confusion, and hurried to catch up with Kitty. "Is it normal for things like that to happen around here?"

"Oh, yeah. It's a disaster zone in the mornings, because we're all using any possible mean to get food. You know what? Having powers like yours means you can turn into a cat and weave you're way through everyone else's legs," Kitty commented.

"Ah," Adea said, feeling only slightly less baffled.

Rose woke, and felt surprised. She had known when she had fallen asleep that Talyda would watch out for her 'pack-sib,' as she had put it, but didn't know that she would wake up far away from the Institute. "Where are we?" Rose whispered.

_:As far as I know, past the New York Border and we are in Vermont:_ Talyda answered.

"Don't use our mind speech thing. I think the Professor can track me through my powers," Rose whispered urgently. Talyda nodded, and the two continued on their journey.

"It just doesn't make sense," Ororo told the Professor. "I thought she liked it here. Why would Rose run away?"

"I think it's that strange Talyda girl," Jean put in. "After all, I could've sworn that Rose loved it here, and only a weird girl like that Talyda is the problem."

"My first concern is finding them; only then will we worry about what happened," the Professor told Jean. "Though I am sure Rose had a good reason for running off."

"Any sign of them?" Scott asked.

"Not yet," the Professor answered, his eyes scanning the screen. "But with the help of Cerebro, there will be."

The girl in the water chased after a huge bull-frog. "I've almost got you, Croaker," she told it, oblivious to the girl who'd climbed one of her trees.

Rose watched the girl in fascination. _She's so brave, to allow herself the chase,_ Rose decided. "What are you doing?" she called out as the girl lunged, which was a very polite question.

Kestrel Woodbriar missed the frog, distracted by the voice. She fell into the mud. She stood up, hating the feeling of the mud on her hands. She started to brush as much off as she could, and turned to where the voice had come from, her cheeks beginning to redden.

"What are you doing in that rotting tree?" she demanded, scared the girl would fall, her blush disappearing.

"She isn't rotting, it just looks like she is," Rose protested. "And I like climbing my tree friends."

"Tree friends? Are you okay?" Kestrel asked, worried.

"I'm fine. I love trees, and all of them are _so_ nice," Rose answered, and climbed down. Kestrel felt relieved, but then remembered that this girl had seen her chasing a frog, and fall into the mud. Kestrel began to blush again.

"Well, I, uh…" Kestrel began, but was unable to finish. _What will this strange, green-eyed girl think of someone who chases frogs?_ she thought worriedly.

"Hmm…I'm thirsty," Rose decided, feeling it better to move the conversation away from the girl. Rose went over to the water, and grabbed a handful. She gulped down three handfuls before she realized that the strange girl was staring at her. Rose straightened up and gave an embarrassed grin.

"Why'd you do that? You could get sick, and that wouldn't be good. Why did you drink that lake water? It must have bacteria and stuff," Kestrel gasped.

"You have nice hair. Brown is one of my favorite colors. It's too bad you're eyes are green, though, 'cause then you'd look kinda like a tree. It is mostly brown, but can grow green leaves. Me? I'm like the sun that helps leaves," Rose commented.

"But you _drank_ dirty water!" Kestrel protested. "And you do have nice eyes," she couldn't help add.

"Thanks! And I most certainly did _not_ drink dirty wat –ter. Oh, shoot," Rose suddenly realized.

"Yes! You drank that dirty water!" Kestrel encouraged. _First step, realize you're mistake. Now, we just have to make sure she's okay._

"Oh, man. I'm in so much trouble! TALYDA, WE HAVE TO GO, _NOW_!" Rose screamed. Kestrel leapt back. A big, blue wolf came dashing at Rose, and Rose jumped onto it.

Kestrel stared after them. _That wolf was blue! Where is its tail? And why was it wearing brown pants and a green shirt? Don't wolves hate that type of stuff?_ she wondered.

"We've got a lock! They're in Vermont, near a lake!" Jean told the Professor, Logan, Ororo, and Scott hurriedly over the phone. "If you go quickly, you'll get them."

"Thanks, Jean," the Professor told her, and nodded towards Logan.

"Vermont it is, then," he said, and headed the plane towards the coordinates Jean was sending them.

"They're still there. Hurry, though; Rose might realize what's been happening," Jean told them. Logan set down the plane in the back yard of a small two-story house. Ororo, Scott, and Logan got out and headed to the beach.

Kestrel looked up. "AHH!" she screamed. As she did so, the water from the lake roared up the beach at the three. Kestrel ran as fast as she could into her house.

Scott pulled himself up. "That girl's in so much trouble when I get my hands on her," he grumbled. He looked over at Logan, who was just as equally soaked.

"She'll have plenty to worry about," Logan added. He hated being wet when he didn't have to be at all. It was just his luck that Rose had powers with water as well as plants.

"They're probably still nearby. If Rose was near enough to do that, then it is very likely that they haven't had much time to get away," Ororo added thoughtfully. She stood up, and the three of them began to look for Rose.

Logan went down to the beach, and knew that something was up. Here were Rose's footprints, but they suddenly disappeared as a wolf came past. _And judging from her last footprints…Rose and that wolf are friends,_ Logan concluded. He went back up the beach, knowing that Rose wasn't the one to cause the water flood. He spotted Scott and Ororo still looking. "We can stop," he told them. The Professor wheeled down the ramp.

"We have a new mutant in there," he told them, pointing to the house.

"I figured that much out," Logan replied. To Scott and Ororo, he added, "Rose's footprints were down by the beach, and some of them were wiped out, and mostly too old for her to have been here."

Kestrel spotted the Professor coming with Logan, Scott, and Ororo. She gulped, then looked over at her driveway. _Oh, happy people!_ she thought as Tammy Griffin and her mother drove up the driveway. "Bye, Mom!" she called, dashing out the door with her things. She slid into Tammy's car, not caring about putting her things in the back.

"Wow, Kes, in a rush today?" Tammy teased. "And why are you muddy? Mom, it's a good thing the Outie's in the shop, or it would've gotten all dirty." Her mother nodded.

"Oh, no! Tammy, I forgot my sandals! There in my back yard, but some scary men are back there," Kestrel gasped. Tammy groaned.

"Mom, I'll be back. I'm going to get Kestrel's sandals," she explained, and jumped out of the car and ran out back. "Whoa," Tammy said softly as she saw the strange aircraft in the backyard. She quickly found Kestrel's shoes, but then spotted the Professor.

_Hmm…he looks familiar, but where have I seen him? Oh, now I know! He's Professor Charles Xavier, the guy that founded that school for mutants! But what is he doing in Kestrel's backyard?_ Tammy wondered as she went back to her car. She got in and buckled up. Her mother began to drive them to the Griffin residence.

"Kes, you didn't tell me that one of the scary men in you're back yard is Professor Charles Xavier!" Tammy scolded gently. Kestrel frowned.

"Who?"

"Kes, exactly _how_ oblivious are you?"

"I don't know, but I must be_ very_ to not know what you're talking about," Kestrel answered honestly.

"Kes, Charles Xavier is the guy who founded that school for mutants! You know, the one in Bayville, New York?" Tammy demanded. _Can she get any more oblivious?_

"_He's_ the one who formed a school for mutants?" Kestrel asked, startled. _I did know that there were mutants out there, but I didn't realize they could go wherever they wanted!_

"_Yeah,_" Tammy said exasperatedly. "That's the only one I know about."

"Same here," Maura Griffin added.

"Oh," Kestrel said. "Say, Tammy, is it okay for me to take a shower once we get to you're house?"

"Sure," Tammy shrugged. "So, why are you all muddy, anyway? Did you go leaping after frogs and land in a big mud puddle?"

"Yes," Kestrel answered, blushing as she looked down. Tammy giggled.

"Sometimes we can do very childish things," Tammy told her friend. "I've still have my Barbie dolls in my closet instead of in the basement."

Kestrel grinned. I'm so lucky to have a friend like Tammy. She's very understanding at times, she thought to herself.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think! 


	12. Chances and Findings

Thanks to **Wondergal, Jubilee and Virgo, FrozenBlossom, BlackMoonShine, **and** ko **for the reviews - and many apologies for the wait. Silentstream was on holiday away from internet connections, and so couldn't update.

**Blackmoonshine** - Yes, I have read Tamora Pierce. Briar was one of my favorite characters.

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Chances and Findings**

Charles Xavier had been disappointed that the girl, who was most definitely a mutant, had left so suddenly. However, he had enjoyed the fact that her parents were very understanding. Her mother went up to pack some of the girl's, whose name was evidently Kestrel Woodbriar, things. Her mother came back down with a few bags.

"Will she have a bed or should I send along a sleeping bag?" Kestrel's mother asked.

"She'll have a bed. Now, since we can easily pick her up, and that would be best, would you mind calling and letting her friend and family that she is going to be picked up shortly?" the Professor asked.

"Sure," she answered, and went over to the phone. After a few minutes chatting with somebody, she got off. "Kestrel isn't there, but Maura will have her things all ready to go when you get there. Kestrel and ReTammy are at their barn, so that is where you will find them."

"Thank you, Mrs. Miranda. We shall have Kestrel call you as soon as we have her settled," the Professor promised. He, Logan, Ororo, and Scott brought Kestrel's things to the aircraft.

Tammy giggled as her cow Gimp came up. "Sometimes my Gimpula can act like a loving puppy-dog," she told Kestrel.

"'Gimpula?'" Kestrel asked, grinning.

"One of my nicknames for my Gimp, right, beautiful?" she asked the cow.

"_That's_ beautiful?" Kestrel couldn't help ask.

"Well…to me, she is. Really, her conformation isn't that great. Monster has wonderful confirmation. Her udder is simply awesome, considering that it could go as low as Gimp's is. She's super tall and her legs aren't that bad. Her only problem is that she always hangs her head as if someone has died," Tammy explained, scratching Gimp's neck. "And I also find it sickening to have mucus continually dripping out of her nose. It makes me _really_ worried about her."

"You really love your cows, don't you?" Kestrel asked, and grinned as she gingerly patted Gimp's ribs.

"Yes. Gimp's always has been my little lost puppy. Monster is my big sweetheart. Sheebah is my big brat, Glitter my little one, and Sweetie my little sweetheart. Miracle is simply sweet. Cows can be really lovable…when they're nice. Cows like Holly, Shrimp, Humbug, and Jitterbug are just plain brats. They can be really ugly, too. Useless had horrible confirmation. Well, maybe she had okay front legs, but that's all that I can say _good_ about her. Cows like Fillet and Mississippi are just plain annoying. I love only certain cows, like the ones I own and Zoë, Soupy, and Kosher. Some cows I kinda like, like Gloria. Say, have you seen or talked to Adea? Her mom said something about her being out of town," Tammy asked.

"No. That's weird," Kestrel answered.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I would've invited her over today, too. Hey, did you hear that noise? I think it might be from an aircraft, and it sounds really close. Maybe its that Professor, come to talk to you about something or somebody," Tammy suggested.

"_Ah!_" Kestrel screamed, water from the two indoor tubs leaping towards the roof, only to hit the top and come crashing down all over the place.

_Uh, oh,_ Tammy thought as the cows began to panic. Tammy grabbed Kestrel's arm and pulled her inside the return alley door. Gimp was shoving any cow that came too close away. "Kes, you've got to be quiet, and not do that weird thing with the water," Tammy ordered softly. _Kes must be a mutant, too. Who else could've done that water trick?_

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" Kestrel complained far too loudly.

"Quiet, Kes! You'll scare the cows even more!" Tammy snapped softly.

"But Gimp isn't panicking!" Kestrel protested.

"That's 'cause Gimp likes me, and know that she's pretty much in charge. She learned that as a heifer," Tammy answered simply. Tammy looked over as she heard the door swing open from the milk house. "And we've got company," she added as the Professor wheeled over.

_"AH!"_ Kestrel screamed again, and with that, the hose in the milking parlor pit burst.

"Kestrel! Stop that! Stuff like that isn't cheap!" Tammy complained, climbing over the south part of the parlor and got to the hose and turn off the pipe. Tammy looked up at the Professor. "You know you're seriously making it inconvenient for us? So far, you've scared Kes into making a stampede in our barn, which will make most of the cows drop in milk production and hard to milk in about an hour, _and, _because the water hose is broken, hard to clean the stuff in here."

"Sorry, Tammy," Kestrel apologized, hanging her head. Tammy looked over at her.

"You wouldn't be so scared and making it hard on us if it wasn't for the Professor over there," Tammy told her friend honestly. "I don't blame you, even if it is you making all these things to do with water happen."

_Well, this Kestrel has at least one friend who doesn't care if she's a mutant or not. That will be a very good thing, when the time comes,_ the Professor noted. "I'm sorry for frightening you, Kestrel," he told her.

"How did you know my name?" Kestrel asked in a small voice.

"Why, I had a talk with you're mother, Kestrel. She and I have decided it was best for you to come with me for now. If you decide you want to come back, we will let you," he answered her honestly.

"You mean, you're taking Kestrel away right _now?_" Tammy demanded, stunned. _He wouldn't do that, would he? I've had today planned for a while, now. Tonight, Mom would've taken us out to dinner! Ah, man!_ Tammy thought furiously.

"I'm afraid so," the Professor answered soothingly. Kestrel sent Tammy a terrified look. Tammy looked sadly back.

"Well, Kess, I don't know what we can do. Maybe you can call me, and we'll get together some other time, 'kay?" Tammy asked sadly. Kestrel just nodded.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think! 


	13. On the XJet

**Chapter 13: On the X-jet**

"Oh, poor tree!" Rose moaned, and laid a hand on it. Talyda gave her a look as the tree straightened. "What?" Rose demanded.

_:Isn't-that-your-magic:_ Talyda asked hurriedly.

"No, it isn't! Wait, yes it _is!_ I've been using my powers. We've got to go _again!_ I can't _stop_ using my powers, Taly!" Rose complained as they headed off.

They found themselves surrounded by two tall fences on either side. Taly leapt over the low fence in front of her. Ah! Taly screamed, and turned around. She dashed out the way she came, running as fast as she could away form the fifteen-odd kids.

Rose spotted the aircraft that blocked off the exit. _Oh, man, Taly,_ she tried. Talyda didn't hear. Instead, she began to growl.

"Get off that –wolf," Logan ordered Rose. Sighing, she got off Taly. "Now, where is that Talyda who came last night?" he demanded.

Taly changed her shape just enough. "Shall I ripe him to shreds?" she growled.

"Taly, no! Logan is my teacher!" Rose told the wolf. _Besides, he'd heal himself by the time you're finished, and be _very_ angry by then,_ Rose added silently. Logan looked at the wolf.

"So this is the Talyda who came last night?" Logan asked Rose. Rose looked at Taly.

Talyda growled, but morphed her shape back to human. Logan raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Yes, I'm the girl you 'met' last night," Taly growled at him.

"Taly, be polite," Rose gasped.

"Well, are you two coming? The Professor is waiting for you," Logan told them. Rose's normally pale skin went white, but she followed Logan anyway, with Talyda right behind her.

The Professor looked at Rose and Talyda as they climbed on board. _So this is what Carolyn meant when she wrote that her daughter was different,_ he thought. "I see we've got our girls back," he commented. To Rose, he asked, "Would you care to explain yourself?"

_Oh, boy, what do I tell him? I can't tell him the truth, 'cause it's far too embarrassing. I need some time so I can tell him something without telling the truth but not exactly lying, either,_ Rose decided. "Not at the moment, Professor," she answered honestly.

The Professor raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything more on the subject. "Now, Rose, Talyda, this young girl is Kestrel Woodbriar," he told them, pointing at Kestrel. Kestrel blushed, but looked at Rose.

"Hey, I know you!" Kestrel remarked.

"That is Rose Ann Moss, Kestrel," he told her. Kestrel looked at Talyda.

_Weird. Who has ever heard of a girl who covered herself with dark blue fuzz, though that is kinda cute…She has weird eyes. How many people have yellow eyes, with no pupil?_ Kestrel wondered. The girl tossed back her short black hair. Suddenly, Kestrel recognized the clothes. "Hey, aren't you that wolf that came close to my house?" she asked.

"Yes," Talyda told her, a hint of her anger in her voice. _Rotten humans. They always want to hurt me. Why should _this_ one be any different?_ she wondered.

_Uh, oh! Blue girl is _growling_ at me! What if she decides she doesn't like me, and doesn't care if the Professor over there will do to her if she kills me?_ a part of Kestrel worried. _But who is she growling at? I doubt it is me: I never did anything that might bug her,_ the more sensible part put in.

"Well, why don't you three buckle up?" the Professor suggested. "We'll be taking off soon," he explained. _Both Kestrel and Talyda have some problems. Talyda seems to hate all humans; I wonder if she even knows that there are other people like her in this world… Kestrel worries at the slightest peep someone else makes, that it must be hard for her to make friends,_ he thought to himself as he got himself situated.

Kestrel, Talyda, and Rose did as he told them to do in the far back. Rose sat in the middle, knowing Talyda preferred that she sit next to the strange girl. "So, you're here, huh toad-girl?" Rose asked politely.

"It wasn't a toad, it was a frog. I like frogs, not toads," Kestrel protested, her bottom lip quivering. _It isn't fair that she snuck up on me, and now is saying I like _toads _when it is clearly _frogs_ I like. Now, why would they want me to go with them? Oh, maybe they want me to become a robot in the Secret Teachers Society. First, they'll brainwash me, then place a chip in my head, and then I'll be a robot._

"Sorry. What can you do?" Rose asked Kestrel.

"Huh?" Kestrel asked, seeming to snap back. _And I was just getting started at my thoughts!_ she inwardly complained.

"What can you do?" Rose repeated.

"Not very much; I can't even catch a _frog!_" Kestrel answered honestly. _Yeah, a frog I should've been able to catch today if you hadn't distracted me,_ she thought but didn't add.

"Ah, well, sorry 'bout that. I would've helped, but I had some –other things to tend to," Rose apologized, blushing. Scott laughed.

"Yeah, like making sure we couldn't find you, Rose. I thought you liked it at the Institute," he told the girl.

"I do!" Rose protested. _It's wonderful. Everyone is _so_ nice, but maybe…_ Rose redirected her thoughts, well aware that the Professor could 'overhear.' _Maybe I can get this new girl –Kestrel Woodbriar. Maybe I can get her to look more –friendly. _Conversation began quietly in the front. _Well, I guess its now or never,_ Rose decided. _Oh, I'm not sociable at all!_

Talyda glared at Kestrel. _New human keeps looking at me like I'm a wild animal! Oooh, I'll make her pay. I _hate_ humans that act like that. Do they think they're better than me in some way?_ Talyda wondered angrily.

_I think I'd rather just talk to Taly. I don't even _know_ Kestrel Woodbriar. What if she thinks I'm weird and starts to tease me? I hate it when people do that,_ Rose thought. Rose turned to face Talyda. "I am not looking forward to my 'torture' lessons with Logan," Rose told Taly as quietly as possible. Taly nodded.

Kestrel, who had been trying to listen in on the adults' conversation, looked over suddenly at Rose. _WHAT!_ she mentally screamed, making the Professor wince. _They're going to _torture _me? Oh, unhappy people!_

Rose felt someone gaping at her back, and turned around to see the new girl staring with some fear at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. _I hope not, and if she is, it probably has to do with me,_ Rose thought gloomily.

"No, not at all," Kestrel said nervously. Her voice went up higher than usual when she was nervous, so Rose knew it was a lie. Talyda sniffed, and got the horrible tang of fear.

"Calm down, water-girl," Taly suggested. "I can smell you're fear," she added. Taly then began to try and blow the horrible stench out of her nose.

_Calm down? How can I calm down when people _smell_ my fear!_ Kestrel thought hysterically. _And smelling fear –if that's what it is –looks painful. Oh, it must be all my fault because I'm the one who's afraid. _"Sorry," Kestrel apologized.

"It is all right. Just _please_ calm down so that I'll stop smelling it," Taly asked the girl. _I _hate_ the smell of fear. Mom used to have it whenever we had unexpected company,_ she thought to herself, and her mood fell. _Oh, Mom! Why did it have to be _you?

"Kestrel, all I was telling Taly here was that I wasn't looking forward to my lessons with Logan," Rose told the girl. In a quieter voice, she added, "He isn't really mean at all, but he can be rather tough on certain days. I think he's rather nice."

"Rose, you've got to be joking. He seems really mean and horrible," Talyda said hotly and quietly. Rose turned to her.

"No, he's rather nice," Rose snapped quietly. _At least, to me he is,_ she mentally added.

"If he can growl and snarl like a wolf, he is a wolf-man," Talyda argued.

_This is going to take a while,_ Kestrel decided, and turned her attention on the adults once more. _So not only are the members of the Secret Teacher's Society going to brainwash me and turn me into a robot, they're going to _torture_ me! Oh, unhappy people! Why me?_

Unknown to Kestrel, the Professor had quickly warned Scott, Ororo, and Logan to watch what they say. He'd explained it as 'Kestrel is listening.' With her attention back onto them, they were extra careful.

"What I still don't get is _why_ Rose would _want_ to run away. Talyda has a good excuse, because she's different then most of us and would be nervous around anyone who she doesn't know very well. I'd like to know how she and Rose became friends in such short amount of time as well as the reason Rose ran away," Scott was saying.

"I believe Rose has an interesting reason that she does not wish to share with any of us," the Professor replied.

"I don't think that that Talyda girl likes me too well," Logan put in.

"She seems to have developed some type of grudge against you, Logan. It has to do with you being the one to come and get Rose and her," the Professor answered.

"I'll bet that's it, too. You know what she said to Rose when I got near? She said, 'Shall I rip him to shreds?'" Logan remembered.

"She seems to have much of you're spirit," Ororo commented. Scott chuckled.

Rose glanced over at Kestrel. _Weird. Why is she listening in on their conversation? I know that the Professor doesn't like it too much when people eavesdrop._ Rose grinned, remembering how he treated Kitty one night. _But maybe the Professor 'senses' that she's really, _really_ nervous. Maybe the Professor even warned the others to watch what they say until we get back._

Taly looked at Rose, and a small smile crept onto her face. _Rose is like the sister I never had. She is even very accepting, unlike most humans,_ she thought, shooting a glare at the teachers. She looked back at Rose who was staring with interest at the strange girl. _This Kestrel –she is weird. I don't see why Rose is so fascinated by a water-girl. But Rose is different from me as I am from her. I wonder how she knows what it is like to not have any friends; her plants are probably only a small portion of her friends. Rose is _so_ lucky. Me? I've only had my mother as a friend. Now that she's –gone, I had no one –until Rose. Why would a girl so cool and awesome would like a wolf-girl like me? Maybe that's how she got to be so cool. Because she's very accepting –unlike most People, who would gladly chop me up and serve me for dinner._ Taly small smile grew just a little. _I am _so_ glad I met her._

Kestrel suddenly felt strange, like someone was staring at her. She turned and saw Rose and Talyda staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, not at all," Rose answered, looking away. _Oh, boy, I hate it when people think I'm eavesdropping or something,_ she thought.

Talyda glared quickly at Kestrel. "Not really," she answered honestly, almost growling it. _Yes, there is something wrong. You seem to have a problem with me, _she thought angrily. She sniffed, and smelt fear. She sighed bitterly. _Silly humans –always worried about something. I hate that._ "Not in any _physical_ sense," she added, thinking, _That might help._

"What do you mean?" Rose asked sharply. _Does she mean that she has some _mental_ problems with Kestrel? Wait –it's the whole we're different then humans thing, I'll bet. I bet that Taly doesn't realize that there are others like us out there. It explains so _much!_ Almost everything about her,_ she thought excitedly.

Taly indicated for Rose to move in closer. She leaned in, and Kestrel's attention returned to the teachers. "She keeps looking at me like I'm an animal," Talyda growled quietly.

"Taly, do you know how many people like us are out there?" Rose asked quietly.

"So far, only me and you," Talyda answered. Rose shook her head.

"Taly, it's you and I, but anyway, you're sadly incorrect," Rose corrected.

"What do you mean?" Taly demanded.

"At the place we're going, there are pretty much _only_ people like us. That's why Scott wears that thing over his eyes. It's so he won't accidentally blast anyone. Ororo has power over storms, hence her nickname. Taly, Professor Xavier teaches people like us how to use our special powers," Rose informed her quietly. Talyda looked at Logan.

"And him?" she asked.

"Logan has the ability to heal himself almost instantly," Rose answered. _Though I'm not sure about those claws of his…_ Rose added silently.

"Humph," Taly grumbled. _These humans are like _me?_ But, how?_ Talyda wondered.

Kestrel had missed this little conversation, having given all of her attention to the teacher's conversation. _Okay, it's either aliens or the Secret Teacher's Society. I hope it is the second one; if it was the first, it would be far too weird, and I also don't know exactly what aliens do to people. Having it be the Secret Teacher's Society would make it so much easier because then I know what is going on: I'll be turned into a robot. If it were aliens, then I have no clue what would be happening to me._

Suddenly, the aircraft came to a landing. They all unbuckled (except in the Professor's case), and got out of the plane. Rose looked over at Kestrel. "Hey, can you go check on my tomato plants, Carla and Jordan? They're just out that door," she asked, pointing.

"Sure," Kestrel answered. She hurried out the door. _Maybe I can run away. After all, if Rose and Talyda can, then maybe I can, too. But then again, I don't even know where we are._ Something suddenly splattered over her shirt. She looked down to see red juice streaming down the front of her shirt. Something wet and juicy smacked her head. Kestrel suddenly recognized the juice as tomato juice as some of the fluid entered her mouth. She looked up to see another one starting to fly at her. _"AHH!"_ she screamed, and sprinted back at the door.

Rose saw her come up much faster than she went out. _Pietro! She's running like Pietro!_ she panicked, then noticed the red stains on it her shirt and in her hair. She heard another girl come up behind her as Kestrel opened the door.

Kestrel ran up, tears beginning to stream from her eyes until she saw the other girl and started to bounce about excitedly. "Adea! Do you know what's happened to me? First, some strange people show up in my backyard. Then, I get taken away from Tammy's. _Then_ I get splattered by tomatoes, and its all because of the Secret-Teacher's-Society," Kestrel told her friend in a rush. She started forward to hug her, but then remembered that she was drenched in tomato juice.

_Good,_ Adea thought, knowing that it wouldn't be pleasant if someone hugged her while they were soaking wet with juice.

Rose looked furious. "They did it _again!_ I hate it when they do this to me! First, they attack Logan during my lesson. Then they attack Pietro, which was actually very good of them, and now this! Oh, I'm going to uproot Jordan and Carla!" Rose grumbled.

"'Uproot?'" Kestrel asked hysterically.

"Yeah. Carla and Jordan are, after all, tomato plants. If you uproot them, it takes time for them to redo their roots themselves. I'm sorry they attacked you. They still haven't gotten in drilled into their roots that not all people are bad. I guess it's kinda my fault. After all, I'm the one who allowed them to move about freely in the first place," Rose apologized.

Adea gave Rose an interesting look, then noticed Talyda. Talyda saw her staring at her. _Humans, mutants, whatever they are, shouldn't look at me like this,_ she thought. "What is it?" she growled.

Adea sniffed angrily. Canine. An instinct to chase this evil animal off her territory rose in the back of her mind. However, the part of her that was human squashed the instinct, telling it that they could have revenge later. Adea gave Talyda a look that said, 'whatever,' and looked back at Rose. "Aren't you that girl that ran away last night?" she asked.

Rose blushed. "Yes," she answered. _But I have a really good reason. It's just one that I can't say aloud, or in my head when the Professor's around. Maybe I should watch myself with Jean, too,_ she decided.

"Ah," Adea said simply, then looked at Talyda again. "And who is she?"

"That's Talyda," Rose answered, but couldn't continue, for the Professor and Jean came over. _Oh, no. Oh, boy. Oh, all the plants I've ever met!_ she inwardly cursed.

"Ah, Adea, I see you have met Rose, Talyda, and Kestrel," the Professor commented.

"Oh, I already knew Kestrel," Adea informed the Professor.

The Professor nodded. He looked over at Rose. "Rose, you can show Talyda around. I shall speak with you later," he told her. Rose's face lit up.

"Okay, Professor," she told him. She grabbed Talyda's arm. "Come on, Taly," she urged. Rose led Talyda off.

Kestrel almost sighed in relief, but bit it back as she saw a girl walk over from a place where she hadn't seen anyone before She gasped. Adea looked over in the direction Kestrel was looking.

"Oh, that's just Kitty," she told Kestrel.

_Aliens! There is a great chance that it _is_ aliens! Oh, I much rather it was the Secret Teacher's Society. Then at least I would know what is going on. But now I have no clue what they're going to do to me!_ Kestrel inwardly moaned. She looked around nervously.

Kitty saw that Adea was standing next to a strange girl. She also saw that the Professor was back. "Did you find them?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes. I just had Rose take Talyda off for a tour. This young girl next to Adea is Adea's friend from Vermont, Kestrel Woodbriar. Kestrel, this is Kitty Pryde," the Professor told them.

"Is she –visiting?" Kitty asked, hoping that she didn't make a mistake.

"No, not at all. In fact, we could room her with Adea, if you don't mind," he added, looking intently at Adea.

Adea shrugged. "Why not?" she asked.

"Good. Jean, can you take Kestrel's things up to their room? And Kitty, if you wouldn't mind giving Kestrel a tour," the Professor asked Kitty.

"Sure. I don't mind at all, Professor. Adea, if you'd like to join us, you can," Kitty added. Adea thought about it, and decided it couldn't hurt to see the mansion again. She nodded, and Kitty led them off.


	14. Tours of the Institute

Hello, everyone! This is Mourning under the Moon, and I'm back! I would've told you all this in my last update, but I had no time. I have time now, though, and I am hoping to update twice a month. The one good thing is I have plenty of chapters to share, and I am working on the next exciting chapter as I write all of this. It's a very exciting chapter when the dark secrets are illuminated and 'giant fireflies' plague the Institute. (You'll have a better understanding of that statement when I post chapter 18.)

For now, enjoy Chapter 14!

**Chapter 14: Tours of the Institute**

Talyda watched Rose as she told Taly about the area they were walking in. "It was so funny, the first few days. The only place I'd really been was the restrooms, my room, the kitchen and dining rooms, the Professor's office, and outside, so when I had to go down this hallway, I couldn't find my way out until one of the students came up and helped me," Rose giggled.

Taly laughed, but smelled a stranger around the corner. "There's someone there," she whispered.

Rose walked around the corner, and smiled. "Hey, Kurt! I'm showing someone around that I want you to meet. Taly," Rose turned, and pulled her friend around the corner, "This is Kurt Wagner," she said, pronouncing his last name as _'Vagner.' _"Kurt, this is Talyda."

Talyda saw something she didn't smell. He had blue-black hair, but his skin was normal, but her nose told her something else. _An illusion or something?_ she guessed.

Kurt couldn't believe it. The girl that Rose had pulled around the corner had blue, fuzzy skin and yellow eyes with no pupil. _She looks a lot like me,_ he thought. _Maybe I should show her that._ His left hand began to go to his right wrist when he heard Kitty call to him.

"Kurt! We have yet another new girl. Her name is Kestrel Woodbriar," Kitty called.

Kurt turned, and gave a slight wave with his left hand. He suddenly noticed that it had gone to its normal blue and fuzzy. He gasped, and disappeared to his room.

Rose sighed. _ His Inducer is acting up again,_ she thought sadly. She had seen this happen only once before, but proved to him that it didn't bug her that she was living in a place with someone who was blue and fuzzy. _In fact, I like blue. And fuzzy,_ she thought with a smile.

Talyda had nodded as soon as she saw that Kurt had the tail that she had been sure was there. _He looks better as blue and fuzzy –just like me!_ she thought excitedly.

_Whoa, that's weird,_ Adea thought.

_Beam me up, Scottie,_ was Kestrel's first thought. _AH! I knew it! ALIENS! But only, why did they want me? Oh, what are they going to do to me? And why isn't Adea panicking? What if they'd already brainwashed her so she wouldn't mind being here? Oh, no!_ Kestrel panicked.

Kitty noticed Talyda. _Whoa, now _there_ is someone I haven't seen yet,_ she thought. "Rose, is that Talyda?" she asked.

"Yes. Taly, this is Kitty Pryde," Rose added.

"Hi," Talyda said coldly. _I hate it when people (whatever they are) stare at me like I'm a freak,_ she thought angrily. She glanced at Rose, and a light smile lit her lips. _At least I have Rose,_ she thought happily.

"Hi there. The Professor said that Rose was showing you around; I just wanted to make sure that was who you were," Kitty explained. "Have you met Adea and Kestrel?" she added.

"Yes," Talyda answered, glaring more at Adea then Kestrel. Adea just gave her a look that plainly said, 'I don't like you, either.'

"Kestrel, Talyda, and I rode up here together," Rose explained. "We met Adea when Kestrel –came back in," she added hesitantly.

_(ROSE, WHERE ARE YOU?)_ an angry plant screamed. Rose winced. Kitty looked at her worriedly. Rose noticed.

"It's Diamond," she explained.

_(ROSE, ANSWER ME! NOW!!!)_ he added, even louder. Rose winced again.

"I'd better go up and see to him before he hurts my ears," Rose decided. She then noticed a hint of a growl coming from Taly. "Come on, Taly. I'll show you the upstairs afterwards," Rose added, yanking on Talyda's arm.

Taly reluctantly followed, shooting evil glares at Adea. As soon as they were halfway up the stairs, Taly growled, "I don't like that cat-girl."

"Cat-girl, huh? That must be her powers, 'cause you're pretty good at guessing them," Rose commented.

_(ROSE!!! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?)_ Diamond shouted, getting louder. As Rose winced, she noticed the hint of hysteria in her friend's voice. She began to run up the steps.

Taly ran after her, easily keeping up. Rose ran down to her room, not stopping to see if Taly was still following. Diamond seemed to turn to face her.

_(There you are. You know how long I've been calling for you? Where in the soil have you been?)_ Diamond demanded.

_(I went very far. I went through Vermont and New Hampshire. We even went into Maine before the Professor found us,)_ Rose answered.

_(You left New York? Without _ME?) he screamed. Rose winced.

_(Calm down, Diamond. I accidentally forgot about you, Carla, Jordan, and the others. I'm sorry,)_ she apologized.

_(You forgot about us. How pleasant. Did you forget to eat, too? Did you forget you're roots? Boy, you must be really smart to leave behind you're _friends._ Why, exactly, did you do it?)_ Diamond demanded. Rose blushed.

_(Well, first of all, Taly needed me. She needed a friend, and a person she could trust. Second, well, this place has been heavenly. I didn't want to be _forced_ to leave it. I wanted to leave of my own free will. This wondrous place won't last forever, you know,)_ Rose explained shyly. _And now I have my reason! I felt that Taly needed me!_ she thought excitedly.

_(Humph. Who ever said that you _wanted_ it to last forever? One day, you'll be able to help others grow their vegetables that they need to survive. You will one-day leave this place of your own will. Do you doubt that? You have friends here. Make them you're family. Family doesn't necessarily mean blood, or flesh, or whatever it is that you humans use. Family is people you really like, and who really like you back. These people are like that. They probably _trust_ you. Why can't you see this? Are you too blind to do that? Rose, you have to make smart choices. I won't always be there to help you out, you know,)_ Diamond reminded her angrily.

"Yeah, I know," Rose answered aloud. _(Are you all right now? I've got to finish showing Taly around. I promise I won't run off again,)_ Rose added silently.

_(No, I will not let you. You didn't even leave you're new rooting address the last time you ran off,)_ Diamond snapped.

Rose groaned, and saw Talyda's startled look. "Diamond won't let me leave!" she explained. "He's upset I left without much warning." _(Diamond, I swear that I'll be back.)_

_(NO!)_ Diamond screamed. _(I will not let you!)_

"Diamond, stop being a seedling calling for help," Rose scolded. "I can take care of myself. And have you ever stopped to consider the fact that the Professor, Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Logan will not let me leave?"

_(Well…no, not really. But you've got to promise not to leave me without saying goodbye,)_ Diamond agreed.

"Okay, I promise. I'll be back," Rose replied. "Come on, Taly, let's finish your tour," she added, dragging her friend out the door.

"Do you often talk like that?" Taly asked. Rose blushed.

"Yeah. I'm getting better, and talking more in my head, but from time to time I forget. Sorry," Rose apologized.

"It's fine. It's a little hair raising, but fine," Taly assured her. "It can get annoying." Rose burst into a fit of giggles.


	15. Trouble in the Main Entrance

Greetings! This is Mourning Star once again, and I have a few things I'd like to say.

First of all, I'm going to be occupied this weekend, so I'm updating early so that all of you won't have to wait for me to update. After this, I will update early in October with chapter 16, 'A Troublesome Trip.'

As a disclaimer, I do not own the X-men. I do own Rose Moss, Talyda Ceret, Adea Wheeler, Kestrel Woodbriar, Tamora Griffin, Sisi Forge, and their families. I also have a few other OCs that haven't yet been introduced, but I'll let you discover them all on your own.

Enjoy all the Trouble in the Main Entrance!

**Chapter 15: Trouble in the Main Entrance**

"And that concludes the tour," Kitty finished in the main entrance. She saw Rose leading Talyda down the steps. "Hey, Rose!" she called.

"Hey, Kitty!" Rose called back. Rose looked up, wondering why the pipes were rattling. Talyda shot Adea an evil glare. Rose and Talyda finished descending down the steps.

_Hmm…Pipes rattling…Taly called that new girl (what's her name?) 'water-girl'…Water is in the pipes…The new girl is nervous/scared…The new girl is making the pipes rattle because she's scared! I've got to calm her down!_ Rose concluded. "Hey, wait!" she called as Adea began to lead Kestrel up the stairs up the steps to their room. _Shoot,_ Rose cursed as Kestrel didn't look back.

She began to draw an invisible lasso with the hoop around Kestrel's left ankle. As soon as she finished, Kestrel put her right foot on the first step of the staircase. Rose yanked the lasso, pulling Kestrel's left foot.

"AH!" Kestrel cried as she fell. The pipes above them suddenly burst. Everyone got soaked. Rose made a semicircular shield by accident as she tried to shield her face from the downpour of water.

She was surprised when no more water came shooting down. Rose looked up. A squirt of water seemed to be aimed right for Rose, but instead hit Kestrel. Rose focused her plant powers into making a net out of roots. _It won't last forever, but it'll do,_ she knew.

Kestrel couldn't believe that someone had wrapped a rope around her leg. _It is so _rude, she thought. _Would they like it if I did that to them and trip them while they're going up the stairs? No. So why'd anyone do that? I mean, it's just plain wrong to trip someone while they are walking up a staircase. What if they fell down and broke their neck, or something?_

"Kitty, can you get the Professor, or Jean, or somebody?" Rose shouted. "I can't hold the water up forever! It'll drain all my energy if I stay like this too long!"

"Then tie it up," Kitty suggested.

"I can't. The water is still leaking out of the pipe, and if I tie it up, the roots won't be able to stretch anymore. Then the water will begin to leak out again. So go get the Professor!" Rose cried.

Kitty nodded, and ran up the steps as fast as she could. She found the Professor talking to Jean moments later in his office. "Professor," Kitty panted, "someone…burst the… pipes down in… the main entrance hall and… Rose can't… hold the water up… much longer."

"What's Rose doing?" Jean asked, frowning.

"This is not the time. Jean, you go and help Rose. I'll go turn off the water pressure," the Professor told Jean. _:And don't let anyone who was there leave until we get this all sorted out,:_ he added telepathically. Jean nodded.

"Come on, Kitty, let's see if we can help," Jean said, and began to run with Kitty down to the main entrance hall.

Talyda glanced over at Adea. _She looks so much like a soaked cat it isn't funny,_ Taly thought, struggling not to laugh.

_I _hate_ unexpected baths,_ Adea thought, upset.

Rose almost went giddy with relief when she saw Jean and Kitty, but forced herself not to. "Jean, is someone turning off the water pressure?" she called, sweat beginning to appear on her forehead.

"Yes, the Professor," Jean answered. "Let's see if I can help in any way. What exactly are you doing?"

"Using roots to hold up the water. I could make a small hole, and you could use you're telekinesis to get the water that falls down out of here. Or that new girl over there," Rose suggested.

"Which one?"

"The one we road up with," Rose answered.

"Okay. Kestrel, come here," Jean asked. Kestrel gulped.

_Oh, no. What do they want me to do now? I've never done anything wrong! What if they're going to drown me in the water or something? No, they'll just make me into a robot,_ Kestrel feared. She walked hesitantly over. "Yes?" she asked nervously. _Are they going to take me to their secret lab and make me into a robot for them?_

"Kestrel, what I want you to do is concentrate and get that water outside. Rose can't hold it up forever, so we've got to get it out of there. I'll help, but you've go to do most of it. Okay, Rose," Jean added.

Rose concentrated, and made a hole with a two-inch diameter. Water began to gush out, and went towards Kestrel. Kestrel looked at it in surprise as it rushed right towards her.

_Well, this explains plenty, _Jean thought, navigating the water outside. _Kestrel is probably the one who broke the pipes in the first place. But why is my question._

_:Jean, the water pressure is shut off,:_ the Professor called.

_:Thanks, Professor,:_ Jean replied. _With Kestrel pulling the water to her, me pushing it outside, we should be done fairly soon,_ Jean calculated.

_Yes, it's lightening up!_ Rose thought happily. _Soon, I won't need my water-catching net! YEAH!_

After all the water was gone, and Rose had let her net made from roots go, the Professor arrived. Rose was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, her legs too tired to hold her weight. Adea and Talyda were giving each other dirty looks. Adea was sitting besides a very nervous Kestrel, and Talyda was sitting next to Rose. Kitty stood near Adea and Kestrel, looking very worried at the exhausted Rose. Jean was watching all five of them, making sure none of them left.

"So, what happened here?" the Professor asked. Rose looked up at him.

_It's probably all my fault. I'm the one who scared that new girl, Kestrel, by putting a rope around her foot. Sorry, Professor,_ he heard Rose think.

_She knows that I can hear her by now,_ he mused.

"I think it was her," Talyda told him, pointing a finger at Kestrel. Adea started.

"How could it be Kestrel?" Adea demanded of Talyda.

"She smells of water, that's why. There was water in those pipes, wasn't there? It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out," Talyda snapped.

"Talyda, Adea, stop it," Jean ordered, sensing trouble brewing between them. "Kestrel? What do you think caused you to break the pipes?"

"But I didn't!" Kestrel protested. "And if I did, I didn't mean to. Someone put a rope around my leg, and I tripped!"

"Sorry 'bout that. I had to ask you something, but you were ignoring me," Rose apologized. _And here it comes,_ she thought as Kestrel blinked at her.

She's_ the one who yanked my leg out from under me, making me fall onto the stairs?_ "You?" Kestrel demanded. _Is she the one who was so rude and inconsiderate?_

Rose felt like crawling into a hole, she'd never felt so bad before, but nodded at Kestrel anyway. _Oh, man, it's not fair. I tried to help, and all I got was shoved into a hard place. I tried to call to her, but she didn't answer. I didn't realize she would panic so much,_ she thought sadly.

"Well, that explains what happened here. Jean, if someone can fix that pipe, we can have the water going again. I believe that we have a few students who would be wondering what happened to the water," the Professor told them. Kestrel and Adea got up.

Talyda helped Rose up. "Maybe we should go to your room," she suggested. Rose smiled.

"Yeah, that _would_ be a good idea. I am feeling kinda sleepy," Rose answered. _Anything to get away from Kestrel. I'm so embarrassed that I caused her to break that pipe. I just wish I knew beforehand what would happen if she freaked out. At least when I freak out (which rarely happens) its just the plants that go wacko, not any water pipes. Plants are nice and friendly (when they aren't chucking stuff at you). _Rose smiled at this.

Kestrel stared at Rose's smile. _Grrr!_ Kess thought, agitated. _First, she sicks her tomato plants at me, and_ then_ she yanked me around like a big football. I'm a human being! And then she laughs about it._ Kestrel's nostril's flare in the indignation.

Rose didn't notice Kess's expression: she was being helped up the stairs by Talyda. _So very tired…Obviously, I overused my powers. At least I didn't do it to the extent of fainting or even –GULP –death. But right now, I need a well-deserved nap._


	16. A Reunion for Friends

**Hello! Since I'm going to be unable to update until the 4th of October starting later today, I decided to update early. The next chapter after this will definately be posted on or around the 15th.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. I only own the plot and a few original characters. They are Adea Wheeler, Kestrel Woodbriar, Rose Ann Moss, Sisi Forge, and their families and a few of their friends (like Tamora Griffin).**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: A Reunion for Friends**

Adea and Kestrel went outside. "We better steer clear of that area," Kestrel told Adea, pointing in the direction of Rose's garden.

The garden looked perfectly fine to Adea. The plants were green, and the smells emanating from it weren't noxious. In fact, they were quite nice, the wonderful earthy smell of freshly turned earth and things growing. What was wrong with that? The only reason that Adea could see for staying away from a garden was if the plants were poisonous, and the plants looked like tomato vines from here.

"Why?" She asked, "This has got to be the first time that I've seen _you_ wary of a garden."

"That's where the tomato plants attacked me," Kestrel admitted.

"Right," Adea said skeptically.

"It's true! They attacked me!' Kestrel protested.

Adea was about to object when there was a loud crash and a boy flew through the air only to crash though the large brick wall surrounding the Institute grounds. Another girl came out wrapped in only a towel. Her hair was literally steaming, and she held a fireball in one hand.

"Samuel Guthrie if you ever dare to flush the toilet when I'm taking a shower again I will personally--" The rest of the threat was lost as she flung the fireball at the lanky boy desperately trying to scramble out of the way.

Kestrel was looking around in wide eyed shock.

"I forgot, around here anything is possible." Adea said rolling her eyes. "It's like Hogwarts, only not as fun because we have to run laps every morning."

Kestrel looked worried, "Are you sure? That stuff is considered normal around here!? And we have to run laps before breakfast? When did you arrive?"

"Just this morning, actually, but I've heard rumors," Adea told Kestrel darkly. "What did you bring to the freak show? I packed mostly books. Kitty looked like she was going to faint when she found out that I only brought four changes of clothes and one formal thing."

"I did too," Kestrel nodded, "Although I haven't done much unpacking yet. Which books did you pack?"

"My entire Terry Pratchett collection. I was so worried that my cousin wasn't going to give me Men at Arms and Guards! Guards! back. I also have most of my mangas and my Mercedes Lackey collection. I couldn't fit the Tamora Pierce books, though. However, I figure that those ought to be the easiest to find. You?"

"Well, I brought all of my Emelan and Tortall books, so we can swap when I feel in the need for a little Velgarth." Kestrel laughed, her mind completely taken off of the freaky stuff that was going on by the talk of books.

They continued just walking around talking about books for a while. Kestrel was pretty easily distracted though. She began to watch the few grasshoppers that resided in the short grass surrounding the Institute fly away with fascination. Then she started to follow them. Adea just watched her antics; they were rather amusing. She looked like she was a kitten going after a ball of yarn.

"Do these things bite?" Kestrel asked, stopping her random jumping after the spry bugs.

Adea rolled her eyes, "Around here? Well, it's not impossible, but I would suspect highly improbable. No," she translated as Kestrel looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Yay!" with that Kestrel jumped after one and landed in a sprawl.

"Let's go find something more productive to do," Adea said, rolling her eyes again.

She looked at the forest that surrounded the Institute. She loved forests; they seemed to call to her. She loved the green solitude, and the quiet feeling of growing. She even loved the brambles running around; they were ultimately protecting something wonderful, like a moss covered rock, or a small natural cave. It didn't hurt that her house was bordered by two forests. Forests felt like home to her.

"C'mon, let's go explore the forest!" she said and grabbed Kestrel's hand.

"But what about the grass--," Kestrel's sentence was lost as she felt the lapping of water coming from beyond the forest. "Yeah, let's go," she cried, picking up speed until she was the one dragging Adea, and not the other way around.

Scott Summers looked up from waxing his car. He saw the two new girls rushing towards the forest.

"Wait!" he yelled, it wasn't safe for them to go there, however the two girls either didn't hear him, or didn't care.

Scott grimaced and lifted his glasses so that his eye beams cut a hole in the ground along side the girls. Like he had expected this brought them to a halt. One of them looked very annoyed, and the other looked scared.

"Hey, get over here!" Scott called in his best responsible adult voice.

They both came, one marching angrily, and the other dragging her feet.

"It's not safe to go in the forest, there are animals and things," of the Sabertooth variety, he thought, but did not relate this information to the girls.

"Any animal with sense does not mess around with a big predator," the wavy haired one pointed out, with her hands crossed against her chest.

Scott blinked for a moment, although this couldn't be seen from behind his glasses, and then he remembered that the girl could turn herself into a leopard at will.

"Yeah, well some animals have rabies instead of sense, and even if it weren't for the animals that forest is only a small strip of land before you reach the Sound, and I don't want you falling off of the cliff because you weren't warned." Scott added quickly.

Adea blanched at the mention of falling off of the cliff, but nodded. Kestrel was looking at her feet and simply said, "Yes, sir."

"Very good, now why don't you go and find some of the other New Recruits? I'm certain that they could tell you all of the rules and how to break them." He smiled and waved them back to the Institute.

Kestrel breathed a sigh of relief as they rounded the corner. "Wow, he's freaky. Does he have to always wear those glasses? You can't tell what he's thinking when he has those on."

Adea was grumbling to herself, "His explanation of why we can't be in the forest was so-- contrived. He wasn't telling us the truth, or withholding part of it from us. I hate it when people do that! If you don't have all of the information it's just as bad as being ignorant."


	17. A Troublesome Trip

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men. I do own Rose, Talyda, Kestrel, Adea, Sisi, Tamera, as well as their families.

Here is the next chapter! I hope all of you enjoy it.

**Chapter 17: A Troublesome Trip**

Talyda was bored out of her skull. She had nothing to do inside these walls, except talk to Rose. At the moment, Rose was sleeping. And Talyda had a feeling that Rose was going to get into the biggest trouble she's ever been in. Talyda felt a little guilty. After all, she's the one who insisted on leaving.

_But I had reason. Rose had been the only one who seemed to LIKE me for _me._ Aside from my mother, she's the only one. I'll have to apologize, or try and help her explain it to the headman or whatever he's called. But right now, I need to get some air._

Taly stepped outside, and took a breath. She glanced around, and saw a boy playing soccer. Taly snorted when another boy iced the player's shoes to the ground. The second boy ran to the ball and took it, but the first one was glowing with yellow light, and burst out of the ice and charged at the second boy.

Shaking her head, Taly walked outside of the front gate. She turned left, and walked down the street, just enjoying the gentle breeze that blew her hair away from her face. She walked for a few minutes, just letting all her fears and worries ebb away.

"Hey, mutie freak!" a voice sneered behind her. Taly turned around to see a big, beefy boy with a purple jacket on, as well as a few other boys and girls who looked just as mean. "Go back to where you belong, mutie!"

"My name's not 'mutie,' you know. And it isn't nice to call strangers names. You never know what they can do to you," Taly pointed out in a pleasant voice.

"Oh, yeah?" the boy sneered, but Talyda could tell with a small sniff that he was worried.

"Yeah. It's –not nice to be rude in the first place. A war could start because of a misunderstanding," Taly pointed out softly.

"Are you threatening to make war with us _normal_ people? How _dare_ you!" one of the girls cried. They all came forward menacingly.

"I simply meant that if you didn't leave us in peace, and let us live normal lives than we might –" Taly began, but was cut off.

"'Live normal lives?' You can _never_ live a normal life, mutie freak!" sneered the boy.

"And you'll never learn. Hatred breeds hatred. Have you learned nothing?" Taly remarked, memory catching up. It was true. Hatred had been easily breed in the civil war era.

"What do you mean, mutie?" a girl with a high voice shrieked.

"Look, leave me alone, and I'll leave you…people alone," Taly warned, her temper, normally slow to act, was heating up rapidly.

"Yeah, sure, mutie! You wouldn't dare to do such a thing to us!" the high-pitched girl shrieked, but Taly smelt doubt on most of the others. The boy who'd first spoken moved forward threateningly, as did the high-pitched girl and one other.

Taly sighed. "Annoying pests," she snorted, and shape-shifted into wolf-shape. Her hackles rose, and she bared her teeth menacingly.

"You wouldn't dare," the high-pitched girl gasped. In response, Talyda barked a ferocious sound. "You would! RUN!!!" the girl shrieked, and the group of mutant haters turned and ran.

Taly shape-shifted back into human, grinning at the rapidly retreating backs. She turned, and continued on her path. She'd turn around in a few minutes, but not yet.

She spotted a boy in front of her, _hopping_ around! A long, green, slimy tongue flew out and caught a bug. He then noticed Talyda. "Yo, who are you?" he asked. He didn't bother to ask if she was a mutant. She was very obviously one.

"I should ask the same to you," she retorted. "But I won't." Instead, she took a sniff.

Talyda shrieked. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!!" she cried, shooting out sharp streams of air through her sensitive nose. She felt like she was fighting a losing battle, for it didn't seem to be helping.

"What's the matter with you?" Todd Tolensky, also known as Toad, asked. It was the strangest sight, seeing this strange, blue girl sneezing, and saying 'ew.'

"YOU!!!" she cried. "You smell DISGUSTING!!! Don't you ever take a BATH or a_ SHOWER!?!?"_

A blur flew by Talyda. She sniffed, and another scent mixed in with the one stuck in her nose. "AH!!!!" Talyda screamed, shaping into a bizarre looking bird, and flew to the Institute.

"Whowasthat?" the 'blur,' Pietro, asked Toad.

"What?"

"Who-was-that?" Pietro repeated, a little more slowly.

"I don't know. She never introduced herself," Toad answered.

"Well,whatgoodisknowingherifyoudon'tknowhername?" Pietro demanded.

"What?"

"Well,-what-good-is-knowing-her-if-you-don't-know-her-name?" Pietro repeated, starting to get annoyed.

Talyda managed to get back to the Institute, and then dived into the pool. She worked hard to get the Todd/hair gel smell out of her nose, and finally managed it. Sopping wet, she swam as a normal girl to the pool ladder, and climbed out.

A few Jamies stared at Talyda as she got out. Talyda scowled at them. "Why aren't you wearing a bathing suit?" one of them asked.

"Because there wasn't any time to change," she told them coldly.

She turned and stalked into the institute, trying to find her way to Rose's room to change and dry off.

"I think that you need a transition period, and get acclimated to the institute, before you try to explain your actions, Miss Moss," The professor told her kindly. "I honestly believe that your intentions were good, however misguided."

_::Oh, thank GOD!::_ he heard Rose mentally gasp. "Thank you, sir," she told him, and left his office, mentally singing the Hallelujah Chorus.

Professor Xavier's smiled broadly, and looked back down at the paperwork he had on his desk.

"I don't have to explain anything to him yet," Rose told Taly happily as she finished weeding her garden.

" I thought you smelled happy," Taly commented, giving Rose a grin. Rose giggled as she poured water onto her beloved plants.


	18. Of Light and Of Holograms

Greetings! Here is the next chapter, and I know it seems random, as there is no continuation of the normal characters, but this chapter is important to the plot. You'll see why way into the future, but for now, just take it as it is. Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men or any of it's characters. I do the OCs, so please don't steal them!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Of Light and of Holograms**

Michel Nester looked around himself. _Now this is way too cool,_ he thought as a hologram that looked just like him looked back at him. _I must be a mutant! Total score with my powers! Holograms! Yep, that's me. Totally sweet. Now, can he dance?_

At his thought, his holographic self began to dance. _SWEET!! How many kids can say that their holograms can do their slightest command? Talk about interesting. Though, I should only let Mom know. After all, she's the one who has to live with my holographic buds and I,_ Michel thought, grinning. _Now, what's the best way to let Mom know about my new talent? Hmm…fun idea! Mom knows I'm kinda like Louis Stevens from 'Even Stevens,' so what if I let her think –no, too cruel. It isn't nice to make people think they are seeing ghosts. But how to show her my totally awesome powers? I know! Her least favorite sister, the one who calls me Michel Ronald Nester (I hate my middle name) and Mom Ms. Lisa Beatrice Nester or Ms. Nester (I think she hated my Dad). I'd love to see Mom's face if Aunt Sophia came visiting unexpectedly. Aunt Sophia hates being unorganized (annoying habit), so I wonder what Mom will think._

He pictured his Aunt, and his self-hologram disappeared. In its place was a short woman, with brown beady eyes and a blotchy nose. "Perfect," Sophia-gram said. Michel grinned. _It sounds just like her!_

He made his Aunt disappear. He ran down the steps. He pretended to open the front door, and shut it a moment later. His hologram of his Aunt reappeared. "Mom, Aunt Sophia's here!" he called. _Aunt-o-gram, can you say-?_

"Ms. Lisa Beatrice Nester, where are you?" Sophia-gram demanded, a perfect imitation of his Aunt. Michel wanted to laugh when he saw his mother's startled face as she came over.

"Sophia, what a surprise!" Lisa Nester cried, moving forward to hug her sister.

"I'm not feeling too well, Ms. Nester," Sophia-gram snapped, taking a step backwards.

"Oh, very well. Sophia, I'm sorry that our house isn't cleaned up. We usually do that during the weekend unless you're coming. After all, we wouldn't want to interrupt Michel's studies," Lisa explained. Michel couldn't stop himself any longer. He burst out laughing, his gales of laughter startling his mother. "Michel, stop that," she ordered. "I'm really sorry, Sophia, I don't know what got into him."

"M-mom, t-that –" Michel tried to say, but couldn't stop his hysterical laughter. _Aunt-o-gram, help!_

"What Mich is trying to say is I'm not real," Sophia-gram finished. She'd dropped her snooty, 'I'm better than you,' attitude.

Lisa's eyes widened. "You never call Michel 'Mich.' And what do you mean, you're not real?" Lisa demanded.

Michel finally caught his breath. "Mom, what she and I mean is that this is not Sophia Monitor, but my Sophia-gram. As in a hologram. Not real. Mom, I'm a mutant, and I make holograms!" Michel explained excitedly. At this, Sophia-gram disappeared.

Lisa began to grin. "My baby boy is so special!" she cried, yanking Michel into a bear hug. "Not only is he so smart, but he's got special abilities!"

"Uh, Mom, you're squishing me," Michel complained. _Just a typical mother thing to do,_ he thought as his mother released him.

"Sorry, Mich, but you are just so special, it makes me proud," Lisa cried happily. Michel rolled his eyes.

It was one of those nights where Mich decided he wanted to go eat alone, and Lisa had no problems with that. He'd taken his skateboard and took it to McDonald's. _Not the classiest place to eat, but it'll do,_ he thought to himself as he ordered the double quarter-pounder with cheese, and a vanilla shake. He paid the clerk and grabbed his food and went outside. He'd ordered it to go 'cause he liked the challenge of eating while skateboarding. _Not that I like _all_ challenges, but this one is fun. How many people can say that they can eat a complete meal while skateboarding?_

After a while, he found that it wasn't as easy as he thought it was, so he stopped in what he believed an abandoned alley. He almost sat down when he noticed movement. He stood up, and went over to see what or who it was.

What he found was a kid who had on a hood sweater and gloves. "Hey, dude, what are you doing here?" Michel asked. The kid started, but didn't look up.

"Uh, just passing through," he answered.

"What's with the hood? Doesn't it make it hard for you to see?" Mich asked.

"So what? I don't ask what you're doing in here, so you leave me alone," the boy snapped.

Mich, bored, flipped the boy's hood off. The boy's head shot up, startled. Michel stared at his head. It was glowing a pure light. The boy yanked his hood back on.

"Cool. I'm Michel Nester, but you can call me Mich. Who are you?" Mich asked, impressed. _Cool! Glow-in-the-dark head! How cool is that?_ he wondered, then had a funny idea.

"Ben. It's not what you think," Benjamin Lots answered, fear engulfing his voice.

"What? Is that radioactive poisoning instead of you being a mutant? 'Cause being a mutant is a lot cooler," Mich told Ben.

"Um… Why do you ask?" Ben asked. _Which is worse, saying it was radioactive poisoning or that I'm a mutant?_ Ben wondered.

"Hey, I have no problems with mutants. So, which is it? Radio-active poisoning or are you a mutant?" Mich demanded.

"Well, um… I'm a mutant," Ben answered hesitantly.

"Cool! I'm one, too," Mich whispered. Ben looked taken aback.

"Really? What can you do?" Ben asked.

"I make holograms. It was really funny. When I found out, I played this hilarious prank on my mother. I made her think that her least favorite sister had come for a visit. It was _so_ funny! So, where do you live?" Mich asked.

Ben looked down. "I'm a run-away," he whispered.

_Perfect!_ Mich thought gleefully. "Then I have the most perfect idea! It's kinda a prank on my mother. You see, I did this other joke once or twice, both times with holograms. It was to get extra food; Mom lets me eat in my room. I think it would be so funny if she thought that I'd done it again, except it's _you_ instead of a hologram. What do you think? It'll get you food and a place to stay for at least one night," Mich offered.

Ben thought about it. _It would be nice to get food, and a place to stay that isn't out in the open or in some abandoned place,_ he thought. _And what could it hurt, helping this Michel play a harmless prank on his mother?_ "Okay, sounds good," Ben answered after a few minutes debating. Michel grinned.

"Then let's head to my house," Mich told Ben. Ben got up, and they headed to Michel's house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Michel hollowed as he came into the house. "My room is up the stairs and second door to the right," he whispered to Ben. "Bring my food up, and I'll be up there with you're meal shortly," Mich added, handing the uneaten milk shake, French fries, and hamburger to Ben. Mich then ran into the kitchen.

Ben stared after him for a second, then hurried quietly up the stairs. He opened the door to Michel's room, and turned on the lights. He then pulled down his hood, and sat down on Michel's bed, sighing wistfully.

"Mom, I've got a friend upstairs whose hungry. Mind if I grab a plate for him?" Mich asked his mother down in the kitchen. Lisa rolled her eyes.

_My son, the bottomless pit. But, then again, I have heard of the infamous appetite of young men,_ Lisa thought, then smiled at her son. "Why not? Go ahead, Mich," she answered.

Mich grinned at his mother, and grabbed a plate and piled it with food from the refrigerator. He popped it into the microwave, and set it for two minutes. While he was waiting for the food to finish reheating, he grabbed a cup and poured milk into it. He also grabbed a fork and knife. After he pulled the food out, he set the knife and fork on the plate. Fully loaded with the plate and cup, he headed towards the staircase.

"Oh, Mich?" Lisa called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you turn off you're lights when you go to bed this time. You _know_ it's a waste of money to have the lights on all night," Lisa reminded her son. Michel nodded at her, and carefully carried the food and drink up the stairs.

Ben looked up as Michel entered the room. "Is that for me?" he asked, staring at what Michel held in both hands.

"Yep. Enjoy," Mich answered with a nod, setting the cup and plate onto his nightstand. "I hope you don't mind milk," he added. Mich then grabbed his own food, and began to eat it.

Ben stared at the food for a moment longer, then attacked it like a wild animal that hasn't eaten in days. After he finished, he gulped down the milk. Mich grinned at Ben.

"Haven't had a decent meal in a while, I'm guessing," Mich commented, winking. Ben grinned back.

_Maybe this Michel isn't as bad as I thought he was. Not only did he get me a nice, big plate of food, he got me a fresh cup of milk. Mm, didn't that taste good? I haven't had something like this since I ran away. All I've had was water, and some of that came from streams. Stream water didn't taste that good, but this milk was _delicious._ Definitely got to thank Michel for this wonderful meal,_ Ben decided. "No, I didn't. And thanks for the meal," Ben added.

"Hey, no prob. Mom is a great cook, don't you think?" Mich asked, leaning back in his desk chair.

Ben nodded. "She's wonderful! My mom and dad were terrible cooks, so we –" he cut himself off. _Don't need to go into that (even though it's true),_ he thought.

"Did something else for food, like microwave-able things?" Mich finished Ben's sentence using guesswork. Ben nodded.

"Not the most delicious thing, but it was okay," Ben added. _What you're mom does is awesome. It isn't fair that _you_ got her instead, but who am I kidding? I'm just a stupid mutant,_ he thought gloomily.

They talked late into the night. Ben discovered more and more that Michel could be a great friend. He began to regret ever meeting Mich, for it would've spared him the pain of leaving. _But, life is life, after all,_ he thought as he drifted off into sleep.

Lisa was walking back to her bedroom when she noticed light shining in the crack of the door to Michel's room. "That boy," she grumbled. "If I've told him once, I have to tell him again. Jeez, this is the one thing that bugs me about my own son." She opened the door. "Mich, I thought I told you to make sure you turned off your light before you went to bed," she scolded, her hand moving downward at his light switch. To her surprise, the light didn't even flicker.

Mich sat up, groaning. "Mom, wha'd ya do that for?" he moaned sleepily. He turned to glare at her, and saw her stunned face. He began to grin. _My prank worked! _he thought excitedly. "Mom, let's go talk," he said, glancing at Ben, who was luckily still sleeping.

He walked with his mother downstairs. He knew, somehow, that Ben wanted to stay. Maybe it was his expression just before he went to bed. Regretful, and sad. Or maybe it was the fact that he'd loved Lisa's cooking. Whatever it was, Mich just knew he had to convince his mother to allow Ben to stay.

"Mom," he began, sitting down at the table. "I honestly did not have any lights on. My friend, Ben, is the one who is making my room bright. He's cool. He and I decided that he could spend the night. His parents said 'yes.'"

"Well, if it is okay with his parents, I guess it is okay with me. But don't let it happen again," Lisa ordered sternly.

"Yes! Thanks, Mom. 'Night!" he added, and ran back up to his room.

The next morning, Mich woke to find Ben repacking his things. "Whoa, dude, hold your horses. I'm sure my Mom will let you stay here another day," Mich told Ben hurriedly, looking around in alarm.

"What? You already talked to your mom about me?" Ben asked, startled.

"Yeah. She kinda got upset with me last night 'cause she thought I left the lights on, again. I told her it was okay with you're parents. We don't have to tell Mom the truth until she absolutely demands it. We can say that, for at least two of the weeks, that you're parents are gone," Mich answered. _If that's what you want. I enjoy you hanging out here with me,_ Mich added silently.

"Are you sure that's okay? I wouldn't want to be a burden," Ben replied. _Well, I guess that could work. Then I can stay for a little while longer. I'd have a place to stay! Mich is really nice._

_But what if Mich's mother tries to contact my parents? What will happen then? But, how could Mich have told his mother my full name. I never told him it, so maybe I'm safe for now._

Mich managed to fool his mother for a while. Three weeks had past since Mich had found Ben out in the streets. Admittedly, Lisa was getting suspicious, but never questioned her son close enough.

It was a sunny day. Lisa was staying home, doing laundry and the like while Ben and Mich went to the movies. The boys planned on being back by noon for lunch.

Lisa finished the chores earlier than usual. She glanced up at the clock. It was just barely 11:00. _I might as well go get some groceries,_ she thought. _After all, I have two hungry boys living in my house. _Rolling her eyes, she got her purse. She was unaware of the orange colored hair boy and the older man watching her as she walked away.

"Five minutes after noon," the older man told the orange haired boy. "That should do." His face, although shrouded in the darkness of the strange helmet he wore, stared intently at the house. His lips curled into a malicious smile.

"Hey, we've got some extra money. Let's go hit the arcade and see if there are any good games," Mich suggested, looked at the remainder of the $50 his mother had given him.

"Okay. That sounds fun," Ben agreed. "But won't you're mother miss us?"

"Oh, no. She's used to me being later than I say I would be. Now, let's go!" Mich persuaded. Together, they went to the small arcade, already packed with kids.

"Now," the older man said, knowing that it was now or never.

The orange haired boy grinned. He walked up to the empty house, and clicked on his small lighter. He then sent the flames into the house, where they were most likely to catch onto something flammable. Smiling broadly, the Aussie went back to the older man.

Disappointed that there was nothing good left to play that wasn't already occupied, Ben and Mich headed home. Mich saw the fire, eating away at the remainder of his home. "Mom!" he cried, racing at the house. The older man stopped him before he could hurl himself into the flaming wreck to try and save his mother.

"Listen to me!" he commanded. "You're mother can not have survived this. Come with me. I can give you a home, a place to stay."

Ben, who'd hurried after Mich, stared at the man who'd grabbed Mich. "Let him go!" Ben shouted, believing the worst. He ran towards the older man.

The older man, known to many as Magneto, stared at Ben. A strange smile lite his lips. "What will it be, boy? Will you join with me or let yourself be pulled into the horrid system. No one will want you. You're a mutant," Magneto told Michel.

Michel thought about it, staring into the flames. "Only if Ben can come with me," he decided.

"Very well," Magneto agreed instantly. He knew that the other boy was a mutant, but Ben didn't matter to him as much as Mich did. If anything, he might be able to use Ben as a way of controlling Mich.

Ben caught up to Mich, glaring at Magneto. "Who -?" he began, but was cut off by Mich.

Mich, still looking sadly at the burning wreck, told his friend, "We are going to be living with this man for a while. He said he'd give us a place to stay."

Ben stared from Mich to Magneto and back to Mich. "O –kay," Ben answered carefully. He wasn't the type to rush into things, and this did not seem to be one of those times.

Magneto looked at them. "It is time. Come, my new Acolytes. We must leave now," he ordered. The boys did not catch the name in which Magneto called them, but understood that they had to leave.

Mich stood for a second longer. "Goodbye, Mom," he whispered, then turned to follow Magneto to where they would stay.

After they had put their things in a room (which they were to share), they went down into the room with the TV, where Magneto had told them they will meet the others. Ben and Mich stood nervously in the room. Soon, the orange-haired boy came in. Magneto had introduced him as Pyro.

Michel and Ben had been among Magneto's Acolytes for a few days when it came time for Mich's first lesson. Magneto's goal for him was to get his holograms to the point of solidity.

"Work harder, Gram!" Gambit grumbled.

"I'm trying!" Michel shot back. He'd chosen his code name, and that's what everyone called him now. Even Ben had gotten into the habit of calling Michel 'Gram.'

Michel focused even harder, Piotr making a backwards slapping motion at his hologram (who was his Aunt Sophia again) in an attempt to harm it. He felt, rather than saw, Piotr hit his hologram. In his exhaustion, he fainted.

He woke up an hour later, Ben standing over him. Ben grinned as Mich sat up. "Piotr said that you got your hologram to be solid for a moment, Gram," Ben told him.

"Yeah, Lux," Mich answered, using Ben's code name Mich had thought up. "And my head hurts from it, but I finally got my holograms solid."

"Now all you've got to do is keep it solid for longer periods of time," Piotr commented, coming up. "But you're progressing. We'll work on it tomorrow, though."


	19. Talyda the Troublemaker

**Greetings! I have decided to post a day earlier than I had originally planned, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Talyda, the Troublemaker**

Two days after her talk with the Professor, Rose led Adea, Kestrel, and Talyda down to the plant store. Kestrel had mentioned she wanted to see it, and Adea was not about to let Kestrel go anywhere alone with Talyda. Although they had to walk for what seemed a long time, Kestrel felt that it was worth it. It meant she could buy some plant seeds to plant her own garden, although it wouldn't be near Rose's.

Kestrel shivered. She still remembered those ripe, red tomatoes flying at her, and how they splattered all over her blouse. She didn't like the mental imagery it left her with.

When they got to the store, Rose and Talyda moved over to the garden tools area, and Kestrel and Adea went over to look at the seed section.

Talyda took an experimental sniff, and started back suddenly. For a second her memory took her back into the nightmare. Walls of flames, smoke, screaming her mother's name, the powerful experiences rooted her to the spot. When she shook her paralysis Talyda's eyes had a glazed over, bloodshot look to them, and she stalked towards the water bottle aisle.

"What do y'mean, they don't sell napalm here? Why would Petey want t'go a store where there wasn't anything explosive?"

"'Cause 'm going tah get Piotr somet'in' tah make up for blowin' up 'is sketchbook," the Cajun answered, looked on the shelves.

Kestrel walked over into the isle, looking at the water bottles.

Talyda stalked closer to the Cajun's companion, a silent growling in her throat. The loud orange one shrugged and turned around to look at the seed containers and water bottles in distaste. He appeared to be sulking, if that was possible for someone wearing the brightest orange sweatshirt ever seen by man, displaying a dancing flame with a smiley face. Talyda crept closer, her fur bristling under her holo-watch.

Tensing her muscles Talyda leapt at the murderer, snarling with fury, her face elongating under the holographic cover. She snapped her jaws and tried to rake them across the man's jugular, however he had his chin down, already protecting it.

Water bottles began to explode as Kestrel gasped in surprise. Rose came dashing into the isle to see her friend attacking the tall man. Blood was beginning to sprout out of cuts from Talyda's sharp teeth.

"Taly, what are you _doing?"_ Rose cried, staring as her friend's fingers began to savage the poor guy. Another set of feet dashed up behind her.

"Please, can you leave? Before my store is destroyed?" the poor storeowner asked worriedly.

Rose couldn't blame him as more water bottles exploded. Taking a deep breath, Rose used her invisible vines to grab Talyda and drag her out of the store.

Adea and Kestrel followed their comrades from the shop. However, once on the sidewalk Adea snarled at Talyda, and Kestrel was shaking worriedly.

"Do you think that store owner is okay?" She asked, mainly to diffuse the situation.

Adea, who still retained most of her humanity, nodded decisively.

"Yeah, let's do the responsible thing and leave Rose to take the _animal_ back to the Professor," she said with animosity, before walking into the store with dignity.

Kestrel followed quickly, to ask what was up with Adea, and why she was being so rude. This left Rose to deal with Talyda.

"Let me at the murderer!" Talyda was growling with great amounts of venom in her voice, struggling against the bonds.

"Taly, stop! You can't go killing everyone you _think_ is a murderer!" Rose complained, sweat beginning to form as she ran with the flying Talyda behind her.

"Then it's a good thing I _know_ he's a murderer!" Taly screamed, still struggling madly.

"Taly what are you talking about?" Rose demanded.

"HE KILLED MY MOTHER!!!!" Taly shouted at the top of her lungs, making people stop and stare. Several began to scream 'mutants!'

"Taly, calm down!" Rose pleaded just as she had an idea. With a great deal of hope, she lifted herself using her vines. With that, she and the wriggling Taly zoomed up the hill towards the Institute.

Meanwhile, in the seed shop, Adea was trying to assure the gibbering owner.

"The Institute will cover this, I swear. It was just an accident with one of the students. Miss Monroe will make certain that you're reimbursed."

Having taken care of that matter, Adea dragged Kestrel away from staring at the water on the floor with rapt attention. As the two girls left the shop the acolytes stood up from trying to pick up all of the things that had fallen to the floor.

"'Ow come y'never tried to blow that insane girl off me?" Pyro complained bitterly as he and Gambit walked out. He was nursing his hand, which had large bite marks on it from where Talyda had grabbed it with her teeth.

"T'ought yo' could 'andle yo'self, Firebug," Gambit answered. He then pulled out the packets of seeds that he'd gotten. "'N Ah was takin' the five-finger discount while dere was a distraction."

"I was a part of that distraction!" Pryo cried unhappily. "And that girl wouldn't let me get me lighter. She bites like a dog or something. And 'ow she managed t' bite me by just skimming her face over me is a mystery. And why she would call _me_ a murderer is beyond me. Arsonist, yes, but not a murderer!"

-----------------------

"So, what happened?" Logan was demanding out of Rose as Talyda sulked.

"Well, you see, Taly, uh… had a little…" Rose trailed off, looking for the right words, " had a little problem in the shop, and Kestrel exploded some water bottles in fright. We didn't mean to scare her, it was just supposed to be a joke," Rose lied eagerly.

At that moment Adea walked up to the little party gathered outside the main door, trailing Kestrel, who looked properly abashed. Logan rounded on the pair.

"Is this true?" he snarled.

"Is what true?" Adea asked.

"Did Kestrel get frightened by a practical joke that Talyda played, and did she explode the water bottles in the shop?" Logan asked irritably.

Adea looked over Logan's shoulder, saw Rose nodding enthusiastically, and Talyda looking away sullenly. She felt caught. One of the sovereign rules of being a student was that You Did Not Snitch. On the other hand Rose and Talyda had gone out of their way to blame Kestrel for this. Thing that decided Adea was that the seed shop owner would be able to tell the truth, even if she chose not to, and then they all would be in really hot water.

"No, it's not true. At least the practical joke part isn't. Talyda attacked someone in the shop, and then Kestrel got scared, and this happened."

Logan turned and growled at Rose, "Tell me, is _that_ true?"

With a sad sort of sigh, Rose nodded. _Forgive me, Taly,_ she thought sadly.

Logan grunted. "Okay, Teeth, come on," he ordered, grabbing the sullen girl's arm, and dragging her into the Institute.

Adea glared at Rose as Rose glared at her. "Why'd you tell Logan that Talyda played a practical joke on Kestrel?" Adea demanded.

"I didn't! I swear! I just told him that she had a problem in the store, not that she played a practical joke! It's just… well, uh…" Rose faltered, trying to figure out what to say.

"You blamed Kestrel for everything!" Adea yelled.

"No, I didn't! I just wanted what Taly did to seem less extreme then it actually was!"

"How would that help anything?! Talyda's just like every other canine on the planet, you have to keep her on a tight leash, or she'll go wild. This only proves it!" Adea retorted.

"She's not a canine! She's a human being! She just happens to be a mutant, too! It's like calling me a plant!" Rose cried. She turned, and ran into the Institute, wishing thoroughly that she'd never taken anyone anywhere.

Adea merely snarled ferally, and became a sleek housecat, before padding away to one of the trees scattered about the grounds. This left Kestrel feeling alone and confused. She rather liked Talyda, but it was obvious that her friend Adea did not like the wolf girl. It came from having too many shape shifters running around, Kestrel suspected. If only Tammy was here, she would know how to make things right. Feeling lonely Kestrel started to explore the Institute, with nothing better to do.

In the Professor's office, Talyda was glaring at the Professor. Logan had just finished telling the Professor that Talyda had attacked someone in the plant store. _I'm going to get that cat-girl for this. She ratted me out!_ Talyda thought angrily.

"Miss Ceret, what you did was unacceptable. You could've hurt an innocent person, as well as convince others to hate mutants," the Professor began, but stopped as he "heard" Talyda's thoughts.

_::Innocent? That demon killed my mother! He deserves to die!::_

"Miss Ceret, why did you attack the person?" the Professor asked, so he would not startle her by admitting he heard her thoughts.

"He killed my mother!" Talyda cried, her normally calm and calculating eyes blazing.

"How do you know this?"

"I saw him burning my old home, with my mother inside it!" _::And as he left, _laughing_ about it!::_

_We might be in for some trouble in the future when Talyda sees the young man again,_ the Professor thought unhappily. "Miss Ceret, I'm sorry to hear that, but it does not give you a reason to attack and potentially kill another person. Because of your thoughtless and reckless actions, I'm going to have to restrict you to the grounds until school starts. And, to make sure no one pins this on you, I'm going to have to take your holo-watch and reprogram it," he told her as kindly as he could.

Talyda huffed out a breath, and took off her holo-watch, handing it to him. With that done, she asked, "Can I go now?"

"Of course, Miss Ceret. Just make sure you don't leave the Institute grounds. And try not to fly off of them, either," the Professor told her, and smiled a little as she stalked out of the office. "I believe we're going to have trouble with her," he told Logan.

"A girl like that with anger built up at some guy is not what I'd call an easy to care for kid. I'd say she'll cause plenty of trouble before we work all of that anger out of her," Logan agreed.

"It's good that she and Rose have become friends, as I'm not sure Talyda will find it easy to make new ones. She already highly dislikes Adea, which is not surprising, as Talyda has more of a canine personality than anything else. But that could be the result of living on her own after her mother's death. Coming to live here is the best thing for her, as it will also take out that canine side," the Professor added.

-------------------------------

Rose was talking with Diamond again.

_And Adea said that Talyda was a canine! Can you believe that? Then I told her that it was like calling me a plant. And it's true, although I meant no offense to you or any of the other plants. It's just that, I'm human with the ability to talk and help plants, and if she can call Taly a canine because she can shape-shift into a canine, then what not call me a plant? It's stupid! And then there's the whole thing that Taly attacked the dude, but I'm sure there was a good reason behind it! I am! Taly wouldn't attack anyone without reason!)_

_(Are you sure?)_

_(Diamond! Of course I'm sure! Taly's not the cruel and heartless type!)_

_(Are you sure about that? I mean, you thought Sisi wasn't the cruel and heartless type, but she was. You have problems judging the type of person everyone is. I like Kitty; why don't you make friends with her? Or Ororo? She's nice, too. But, why do you like this Talyda person? She comes here out of nowhere, drags you off to some unknown place, and then gets herself in trouble. Why do you like her? Her name starts with T! She's TROUBLE!!!!)_ Diamond pointed out cynically.

_(Diamond! She is not trouble! She's a really nice person! And I like her because……)_ Rose trailed off. Why _does_ she like Talyda? It was a good question. _(I like her spirit. She's got a great one, if you haven't noticed. She's also wild, and free, and doesn't care too much about what people think.)_

_(Yeah, but she also doesn't like people. She seems to me to be a stuck up, only-worried-for-herself type of person, which means she is not worthy of being your friend.)_

"Hey, since when do _you _decide who can be my friend and who can't be?" Rose demanded hotly.

_(Since you decided to talk to me. Friends give you _sensible_ advice,)_ Diamond replied. If he had a face, Rose figured he would be smirking.

"Yeah, but friends also don't tell others who to be friends with!" Rose shouted just as Talyda walked in. "So stay out of this! I can be friends with Taly if I want to be!"

_(Well, well…)_ Diamond said smugly.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" Talyda asked, looking between Rose and her plant.

"Uh, no, not at all," Rose answered

_(Yes! Yes she did! She always butts in when she's not welcome!)_ Diamond shrieked.

"You can shut up, Diamond!" Rose told him firmly. _(And Talyda is always welcome!)_

"Are you sure that I didn't come in at a bad time? You seemed to be discussing me," Talyda pointed out, seeming to be nervous. Inside, she burned with a passion that anyone would talk about her behind her back. And if Rose wanted to discuss her to some_thing_ that Taly could hear its response, then she should do it quietly. And why was she shouting about what friends do? It would do her no good to jump to any conclusions.

"We're done now," Rose assured her. "It was nothing. Diamond just doesn't like you. I think he's jealous."

_(I am _NOT!!!) Diamond screamed angrily. Rose somehow managed not to wince.

"Oh. Maybe," Talyda replied thoughtfully. It made sense, especially from the small part of the argument that she had heard. Honestly, it put her mind to ease, knowing that her friend was merely protecting their friendship from her jealous plant. (And had she heard the way Diamond had screamed, she would've agreed that he was jealous.) It made her angry that that _plant_ wanted to break up their friendship. Speaking of things that made her angry… "That Professor guy restricted me to the grounds!"

"Oh, no! But he was kinda nice. I have heard he could do even worse," Rose responded, thinking. _She could have ended up doing clean up duties, like Kurt did. Kitty told me about the time he sneaked out and went to the carnival without the Professor's permission, in which his punishment was just _that.

---------------------------

_::Jean, I need you to help me recruit a new student. Can you meet me in the garage?::_ the Professor called telepathically.

_::Sure, Professor,::_ Jean answered.

"Logan, you and Ororo are in charge while I'm gone," the Professor told him as he went to the elevator. "It may take some time for us, but we will likely bring the new mutant back with us."

"You sound confident, Chuck," Logan commented.

"I am. Cessily's mutant abilities, and her past, will likely push her into a choice that I believe she doesn't want to make. When I add the choice of coming to my school to her, Cessily will very likely prefer to come here," the Professor answered as they went down to the first floor, naturally using the elevator.

"So the kid has it tough, Chuck?"

"Indeed. It all went downhill after her mother died," the Professor answered in a solemn voice. "Right now, she needs us to get to her before anything else happens.

Logan watched as the Professor wheeled into the garage, where, he could tell, Jean was waiting.

-------------------------------

**That's all for this chapter. Please note that I have started introducing characters who can be found in the comics, including Cessily Kincaid. They are not OCs, and owned by Marvel, _not_ by myself. Thank you for noting the difference.**

**Another piece of information I would like to share with you is that, while I may not mention them at the time being, Mich and Ben _will_ show up again. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	20. Awkward Times

**Chapter 20: Awkward Times**

Cessily sighed. She was moving, and probably not for the last time. After she had grabbed her toothbrush, she looked at herself in the mirror. It still startled her that she was metallic, as it probably would for a while. And, she thought miserably, it would startle everyone she would meet.

"Cessily, get down her _now!_" Mrs. Colbry shouted up the stairs.

Cessily sighed. She hadn't finished packing, but she knew that Mrs. Colbry wouldn't want her to delay. And the 'now' had meant 'immediately,' at least in this household.

"Coming!" she called, hurrying to the staircase. She hoped she wasn't in trouble, but it was likely she was going to be blamed for something someone else had done if she was.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, however, she saw two people. One was a young woman with long, read hair and green eyes. The other was a completely bald man in a wheelchair. Cessily gulped.

"Hello, Miss Kincaid. It's a pleasure to meet you," the man told her, smiling kindly.

_At least he hasn't flipped out, _yet, she thought glumly. "Same here, sir," she answered nervously. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Jean Grey. I'd like to offer you a chance to come to my school for students with unique abilities, just like yourself," he answered, smiling still.

Cessily's mind whirled. Professor Xavier was a known mutant, and he was offering _her_ a place in his school for mutants. The prospect brightened her future a lot. "That would be great, Professor Xavier. I'd really like that," she told him, giving him a shy smile.

"That's great. If you don't mind, we can leave today. If you need any help packing, I'm sure Jean won't mind helping you out," Professor Xavier responded.

"That would be nice," Cessily answered slowly, eyeing Jean nervously. As she and Jean went up the stairs, the Professor sighed.

_I'm glad she decided on her own. I'd hate to have to tell her that her father already gave up custody to my school,_ he thought sadly._ She already knows her father doesn't want her, but to know that he immediately gave up custody to us without knowing how she feels about it would cause more stress than she needs. Perhaps I'll have Kurt show her around… but it would be easier and perhaps more comfortable for Kitty to show her around. _His smile broadened. _Kitty seems to be my official tour guide._

The following day at the Institute, Logan was having the students run laps in the Danger Room.

"Come on, keep moving! Only five laps left to go!" Logan shouted.

Kestrel, who loved running, felt that it was unfair. They'd already run forty-five laps. Or was it fifty-five? Could it have only been twenty? She didn't know, but she was sure tired of running.

When there was one lap to go, Adea and Talyda both shape-shifted to get ahead of each other. They had shape-shifted into cheetahs. (Or in Talyda's case, a cheetah-like form.) Because of Talyda's lack of tail, Adea pulled ahead easily.

Logan walked over to the two, slightly panting cheetahs. "I guess the recruits didn't tell you two, but there is not any use of powers an exercise session. I'd like you two to repeat the last _two_ laps _without_ the use of your powers," he told the girls.

With groans, the two began to run again as they shape-shifted back to normal.

While they ran, Rose noticed that Kestrel seemed to be out of breath. Rose could sympathize. Having an idea, Rose grabbed her water bottle and walked over.

"Here; you need this more than I do," Rose told Kestrel as she shoved the water bottle into her hands.

Kestrel grabbed it, said, "Thanks!" and opened it up. She began to guzzle it down. After she felt better, she smiled at Rose. Perhaps this girl wasn't as bad as she had originally thought…

"Jean will help you bring your stuff to your room, where you will be able to unpack. After you are done or close to it, I'll have Kitty Pryde, another one of our students, give you a tour," Professor Xavier told Cessily.

Cessily nodded, holding two of her bags. Jean held the other two. "You ready?" Jean asked, smiling.

Cessily nodded, following Jean into the mansion. Jean led her up the stairs and to a bedroom for two people. "You may end up with a roommate, but you won't have one just yet," Jean stated as she set Cessily's bags on one of the two beds.

She turned, gave Cessily an encouraging grin, and added cheerfully, "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here. I'll let you unpack. Kitty will probably be up in about an hour to show you around, and introduce you to whoever you meet along the way." With that said Jean walked out.

Cessily looked around and sighed. Whatever happened next, she felt she was unprepared for it. All she knew that was life at the Xavier Institute would be interesting.

Kitty walked up to the room, giving it a knock. The Professor had warned that Cessily would be rather shy. He'd also asked her to try to not stare at Cessily, explaining to her that the new girl's body was made of mercury.

"Yes?" the nervous, female voice called.

"Hey. Are you Cessily? I'm Kitty Pryde, and the Professor asked me to show you around. Are you ready?" Kitty asked.

Cessily gulped. She knew she had to do this, but that didn't mean she was ready. _Oh, well. I'd better just get it over with sooner rather than later,_ she decided.

"Yeah," she told Kitty, opening the door.

Kitty blinked once at the sight of the metallic girl, but quickly smiled. "Hi! It's nice to meet you. Shall we start you on the official tour?" she asked cheerfully.

_Maybe this won't be so bad,_ Cessily thought as she nodded at the cheerful girl.

"It's your fault we had to rerun those last two laps!" Talyda accused Adea angrily.

"It takes two to make a problem," Adea had already decided to remain calm, mature, and infuriatingly aloof. She'd show that arrogant canine. "You didn't have to race me."

Adea's tone of voice and her attitude bugged Talyda. "You're the one who started it! _I_ choose to race you because _you_ were trying to defeat _me_!" Talyda cried, yellow eyes glaring angrily.

"You did not have to give in to your baser inclinations. It's your own fault that you got yourself in trouble. Now do as all good canines do and fetch," Adea tossed a ball of crumpled paper from her notebook past Talyda's nose.

The action made Talyda boil even more. "I'm no canine, you –you –you _feline_!" Talyda screamed, her eyes blazing. She had balled her fists, and she looked like she was trying to decide if she should punch Adea.

Adea smiled smugly.

"Just try it canine. You'll end up minus your long nose and a couple of teeth."

Her fist had just started to move towards Adea when Kitty pushed both girls through the floor. "There, that'll hold you," she said, looking between the two girls.

Adea hissed at Kitty. Being stuck in the floor felt…. Unsettling. Adea felt out of control, which was not a sensation that she enjoyed. When she got free Kitty would find a lot of mice in her bed.

Talyda growled deep in her throat. She'd immediately decided she didn't like this Kitty Pryde. As she glared at her, she noticed a metallic girl who seemed to be her shadow.

Cessily watched from behind Kitty. The two girls were glaring at Kitty, which meant they saw her, too.

But, for some reason, she felt more comfortable here. After all, it was hard to feel completely out of place when one of the others had blue fur and yellow eyes. And did the other girl have cattish eyes? At least Cessily wasn't the only freak.

All four turned as two girls came running up. Rose led Kestrel up to them, eyes wide. Kestrel was staring at her friend, wondering how she got herself knee-deep into the floor. And Talyda, too. Maybe it was the metallic girl hiding behind Kitty.

"Kitty! What's going on? Why are Taly and Adea in the floor?" Rose demanded, looking between the two.

"Adea and Talyda were starting to fight. I intervened," Kitty answered.

Kestrel bent down by Adea and proceeded to try to wedge her fingers into where Adea's legs had gone.

"Kess, that's not going to help. Kitty phased us _into_ the floor. Rose, Can you let us out?" Adea asked.

"Phased?" Kess asked, puzzled.

Rose looked between the two. She'd have to let Adea out first. Otherwise, Taly might attack her. She couldn't let them out of the same time. It would be too difficult to do that.

"Okay, I'll get you both out. If I let you both out, can you both not attack each other? Just for today?" she added. Rose knew that she couldn't get them to stop arguing for long, but maybe she could get them to stop for a day.

"I won't. Wolf-girl might _try,_ but she won't succeed," Adea replied loftily.

Talyda growled, but didn't say anything. Aside from Adea's tone, Talyda wanted to get out of the floor. And Rose's demand was reasonable… "All right," she agreed, shooting one last look of disgust and hatred at Adea.

Kitty shook her head, irritated, and phased herself through the floor. She was going to go outside and take a long walk, _away_ from the two new students who get along like most cats and dogs do.

"Okay. I'll get you out first, Adea," Rose told them. She began to concentrate on moving the wood molecules in Adea's legs._ It's a good thing Kitty didn't phase them any deeper,_ she thought while she worked.

Adea felt the only too familiar sensation of sinking in a swamp. She quickly extracted herself from the suddenly boggy feeling floor.

Having made it to solid ground Adea nodded at Rose, muttered a thank-you, something about having a book to read. She pointedly did not look at Kestrel, before she stalked upstairs.

"Uh," Kess glanced between Adea and Rose. Obviously a thanks was in order, but she didn't particularly want to be around when Talyda got loose. "Thanks," she murmured, and scampered off.

Rose concentrated on making the hole where Adea had been sold again. She didn't want anyone to step onto it and fall down. After she had finished, she turned to Talyda.

Rose got to work, not noticing Taly's scowl. After Talyda was out, and the floor sturdy again, Rose was slightly exhausted. She smiled at Talyda, and finally noticed her scowl.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"You let the _cat_ out first," Talyda stated, each word dripping with venom.

Rose stared in shock at her friend. She never imagined that Talyda had so much hatred in her. It stunned her that Talyda hated Adea that much so soon.

Gathering up all the courage she could muster, Rose asked, "Yeah? So what?"

Talyda's yellow eyes blazed in anger. Cessily, sensing trouble, decided to get out of this place. Turning around, she walked away.

"I thought you and _I_ were friends!" Cessily heard Talyda scream. Cessily walked faster, and took a turn down another hallway.

"We are," Rose answered honestly. Her eyes were wide with shock. _Maybe I shouldn't have said 'so what,' _she decided.

"Then why did you let that –that –that _cat_ go first? Why not _me?_ Friends should _help _each other!" Talyda screamed, louder than before.

Rose cringed, but straightened up, making herself taller. "Because letting her go got Kestrel and her to leave," Rose retorted. "And I _did_ help you. Otherwise you'd still be stuck in the floor." If anyone had been listening in, they might have thought that Rose's voice had gone cold and calculating.

Talyda could tell. It infuriated her that her only friend was taking the side of a _feline._ "But I wanted to be free _first_," Talyda growled. Her anger was heard in her voice.

"But then you would have had to wait for me to finish getting Adea out," Rose pointed out reasonably, her voice calmer, but still calculating. Anyone would've said it was a good argument.

"That's not the point, you –plant!" Talyda cried.

Rose stared at Talyda in shock for a moment, but then recovered. If anyone watched her, they would've said she was surprised for a moment before hardening. In fact, that's what happened.

"If you can't see my logic, why do you bother?" Rose asked coldly. She felt like Talyda had iced her heart cold. She couldn't feel anything but cold fury.

"Oh, so now you want logic? Let me tell you something. Is it logical to betray your friends?!" Talyda yelled.

"Only when that friend has betrayed me first. I lied for you. I ran away from here with you. And now you want me to say I hate Adea? Just because you want me to?" Rose asked, her voice low and icy.

"You always did before. But right now, you're no pushover pansy. You're a weed!" Talyda retorted. The difference between Rose and Talyda was that Talyda did not restrain her anger and her temper.

"No," Rose answered slowly. "I'm not a pushover anymore. But I'm not a weed, either. Instead, I'm a tree, and you better get used to it."

"I don't have to get used to anything! And I don't need a stubborn friend who is really a weed but thinks she's a tree!" Talyda shrieked before turning to run off.

Rose watched her go, her anger dying away. She wondered if it was a good idea to let her temper get the better of her.

She now had two choices. One was to run after Talyda and apologize, but she really didn't want to do that. Her other choice was to find the new girl. Rose hadn't meant to chase Kitty away, it just happened.

With this in mind, she asked the wood around her where the metallic girl was. The answer came back swiftly. As Rose had guessed, the new girl was wandering, and, most likely, lost. With a sigh, Rose went off to find her.


	21. Arguements and Plots

**Greetings! I'm sorry for the late post. In the excitement that was happening around my home, I forgot to post this chapter. My next post will be around New Year's, but due to the fact that it is a holiday, I may be unable to post as early as I meant to.**

**Enjoy my newest chapter!**

**Chapter 21: Arguments and Plots**

Adea turned a page in her book. She was seething inside. She was angry at Kestrel, and she was angry at Kitty, and she was angry at Rose. Kitty was the obvious one. Rose, well, Adea thought that the girl was too flat, too spineless. There was something about Rose that made Adea want to find a reason to dislike her. What angered her was Kestrel's sudden betrayal.

Kitty, Adea could deal with Kitty. A small prank in revenge would suffice. As for Rose, Adea would just have to try harder to be nicer. There had to be something about Rose which she could grow to like. It might be hard to find, especially since Rose had the bad taste to like the canine, but she had helped Adea, so Adea had to be nicer.

No, what was making Adea seethe was the fact that Kestrel had teamed up with Rose. The betrayal hurt. It was an irrational hurt, but it did hurt.

Adea's life had been turned upside down by her mutation. She hadn't wanted to come to the Institute. She had left all of her friends behind. For a while she thought that she had lost everything. Then Kestrel had come, and familiarity had returned reassuringly.

Adea needed that connection in this strange new world. If Kestrel was hob-nobing with the canine girl's friend then Adea was probably about to lose her. She could not afford to be angry at Kestrel. It would only drag her lifetime away more quickly.

Instead she sat on her bed, reading, and feeling angry and frustrated. Realizing that she had read the sentence before her eyes at least 10 times and still not understood the words, Adea snarled quietly and turned the page back to remind herself what was going on.

Kestrel sat down gingerly on her bed. "Uh…" she started, then stopped. What to say? Adea was obviously fuming. "What's wrong?" There. Not much that could set Adea off in those two words.

"Nothing," Adea turned another page. "I'm fine," she clarified.

"Oh. Okay," Kestrel rose. "Uh… I'll go and see if Rose needs help in the garden."

Adea scowled at her book as Kestrel tiptoed out, gently closing the door behind her. A few moments crept by, lengthening into minutes before Adea slammed her book shut and stalked out of the room, and down the hall.

She heard a growling before she came to the end.

"Stupid Rose. No respect for friendship. I thought she was different. Obviously, she's just trying to be snotty," Talyda grumbled to herself. "She was supposed to be my friend!" she cried, angry. "But no, she has to be 'logical,' and what kind of logic does she go by? Letting the _cat_ go first because it would get her and the water-girl out of the way? Stupid! She should've just left the cat in the floor, to beg mercy from that Kitty, or whatever her name is. Who cares what her deal was, she still should've done it so that _I _was free, and the cat wasn't."

"And after that argument we had? She should've come after me! That's what friends do; they apologize for being stupid! But no, Rose doesn't even do _that._ I don't know what I saw in that stupid, idiotic girl. I hate her. I hate everyone here, so why am I still here? That Professor guy can't keep me here if I don't want to be," Talyda vented. She thought as she paced in a small circle. She liked the idea of running away.

As she began to ponder this train of thought, Adea came around the corner, and gave a cough. "I wasn't eavesdropping, just coming around this corner here, yeah. Say, in a hypothetical scenario where I heard everything you said I would tell you that you are being an idiot. You've finally found someone who is willing to help you with **all** of your many problems, and your reaction is to run? You're acting like a moron. Not that you know how to act like anything else, I suppose. After all, running must be base instinct for you, canine. Can't take a little tough love, huh? Fine, go off with your metaphorical tail between your legs. Means more peace and quiet for the rest of us, away from your incessant yapping and whining. Not that I am going to say all of that, because I didn't hear you just now, and I have no intention of giving you good advice on the off chance that it might be mistaken for me liking you just barely enough not to want to see you get hurt," Adea informed Talyda.

Talyda stared in shock at Adea, then growled, "No one asked you." With that, she turned and ran down the stairs and out the door. The main reason was to avoid a fight, which she had promised Rose she wouldn't do today. But a side benefit was that she could now decide if she really wanted to run away. Which, she decided with an angry glare at the Institute, was what she wanted to do.

With an angry snort at the mansion, Talyda turned, and ran, shape shifting into a cheetah as she went. She was leaving behind a place that she would never fit into, and she would not miss the one person she had thought a friend at all.

**-------------------------------**

Magneto had listened to Pyro complain about the strange girl who'd attacked him in the plant shop a few days ago, and she happened to be with a girl Pietro had told him about a while back, as well as a few other girls. The girl Pietro had mentioned was with the X-men. That would mean that the other girls were X-men, too.

Apparently, Xavier was gathering up new students. Who were they, and what were their powers? He himself was finding new mutants to add to his army, but how would they match up to the new X-men? He would have to find out, but how?

He could send Pietro into the mansion to steal data, but he would need a distraction. As fast as his son was, the computers, even high-tech ones, were not fast enough to keep up with him. So, he'd have to attack the Institute, and it would have to be carefully planned.

He would have to help, as the X-men out-numbered them. However, he believed that his Acolytes, combined with the Brotherhood, could easily distract them while Pietro got into the Institute.

Of course, he would have to distract Xavier. Despite his telepathy (which, of course, has no effect on Magneto when he had his helmet on), Xavier was a weak man. He could not walk, and his wheelchair was made out of metal. And if anyone tried to protect him, well, that was also easily taken care of. Everyone, naturally, had iron in their bodies. He would simply remind them of this.

It would have to happen when everyone was working, so after school started would be best. It would send all the students running to get changed into their uniforms, and give him time to take care of Xavier. Attacking after school started would also give him time to train the new members of his team.

With an evil sort of smile, Magneto began to plan his attack.


	22. Wise Words

**Happy New Year! Here is the latest installment of Rose Ann Moss, Plant Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, though I do own Kestrel Woodbriar, Adea Wheeler, Rose Moss, Tamora Griffin, Sisi Forge, and anyone related to them.**

**Chapter 22: Wise Words**

Rose had finished showing Cessily around. _Cessily is so nervous!_ Rose thought, grinning. Of course, Rose hadn't been freaked out by Cessily's appearance. How could she, after knowing Talyda? People here could be different, and still be accepted. She wondered how long it would take Cessily to fit in…

Of course, Rose wasn't sure she fit in yet. Somehow, she imagined that Cessily would fit in more that she would, simply because she _did_ look different. Different was the first to be accepted here, at least in her opinion.

Rose went outside, and saw Kestrel lurking near, but not too close, to her garden. _She must be a plant lover!_ Rose thought happily. She _loved_ it when people love plants. She didn't one hundred percent know how she felt about Kestrel, but anyone who liked plants was okay in her book.

"Hi! Sorry, again, about Carla and Jordan. What are you doing out here?" Rose asked cheerfully.

"That's okay. I was, uh… I was wondering if you needed any help?" Kestrel began nervously. "My mom has all these gardens at home, and I helped out, before I came here," she explained quickly.

Rose kind of stared at Kestrel. _She gardens? Well, I guess I could use the help… and I would like someone to share my garden with. Why not?_ "If you want to help, you can," Rose stated, kind of shyly. The last time she had shared her garden with anyone, the person had completely destroyed the garden.

Rose walked over to her garden, silently warning all of her precious plants that if they tried anything, they would be transplanted to another, less friendly area. She heard Kestrel follow her, and knew that she couldn't be shy now. She had to take charge, and show Kestrel how she gardened. She only wished she didn't have to. Besides the argument she had with Talyda, she had never been the dominating person. Never.

"So… uh… need help weeding? If you point out which plants are the ones you meant to grow, I could help prune out the rest," Kess offered.

"Okay. And after that you can help me spread fertilizer around the dahlias," Rose held up the bag of plant food and a very worn measuring cup. "So, what do you know about gardening?"

"Just a bit that I picked up from my mother," Kess said, bending beside one patch of earth. "I assume you don't want anything here but your tomatoes," she said wryly, settling down to work.

Rose smiled but said nothing. She wasn't good at conversation, and it just happened that she had trouble with this particular person. But it would be good for her, having Kestrel to help her with her garden. And Kestrel did not seem like Sisi, who completely destroyed her previous garden.

----------

Kestrel picked up the phone later on that afternoon. She had decided to call Tamora. After all, they were friends, and Tamora knew about her being a mutant anyway. Maybe something interesting was happening there.

----------

Emily picked the phone, thinking that it was her friend, Carolina. The phone was giving "Private name, Private number," and that normally meant Carolina's family.

"Hello?" Emily began, just in case it _wasn't_ Carolina.

"Hi, Emily?" Kestrel began. "Uh, is Tamora there?"

"Kestrel? Uh, yeah, she just finished her shower. Hold on," Emily said as she moved up towards her sister's room.

"Here's Tammy," Emily informed Kestrel before handing the phone to Tamora. "It's Kestrel," Emily stated.

Tamora eagerly grabbed the phone. "It's about time you called! I feel like I've been waiting forever!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Tam-Tam. I got –busy," Kestrel stated simply.

"Don't call me Tam-Tam! It sounds like when Lavender Brown was calling Ron Won-Won," Tamora grumped.

"Sorry, Tammy-kins," Kestrel grinned.

A sigh echoed through the phone. "Okay, Kissy-poo. That's enough," Tamora informed her friend.

"Okay, Tam-Tammy-muffin-kins, I'll stop."

"Oh, really?" Tamora asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Tam."

"Good," Tamora said happily. "So, what's been going on over there?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the usual chaos and confusion. Have you heard how the wolf ran off?" Kestrel asked flippantly.

"Nooooooo, but I have a feeling I'm going to find out," Tamora said slowly.

"Well, I don't know, it's not really something for poor innocent souls. I'm only looking out for your best interest, Tammy. You might not want to hear this. You might be scarred for life."

"I think I'll risk it. Anyways, there's nothing worse than what George did, if I may point that out."

"Ah… um, yeah. Well, Talyda ran off a few weeks ago. She was in this odd wolf shape when I saw her before you and your mom came to pick me up that day. She had blue fur, and no tail. Weird, eh?"

"Oh, yes, very weird. No tail? I can see cows without a tail, but wolves? My dog Moose looks _crazy_ without the rest of her tail."

"Yeah! The other day in the danger room, she –"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. The _what_ room?" Tamora cut in sharply.

"The danger room. It's our training room. People call it the danger room as part joke and part because it can be quite dangerous if you aren't supervised."

"Oh, that sounds _fun._ I don't envy you at all," Tamora informed her in a falsely cheerful voice. "Now continue please, so I can get my mind off of the concept of a 'danger room.'"

"Well, Talyda tried to shape shift a cheetah to race Adea, only -"

"Wait, hold up. Are you saying _Adea's_ there, too?"

"Yeah. She didn't tell you yet?"

"No! Jeez, am I the _only_ one of us three who is not a mutant?"

"Sorry, Tam, but it really looks it," Kestrel sympathized.

"Oh, man. Well, say hi to her, as it seems that _I'm_ going to be stuck at Essex while you're over there, hanging out with Adea," Tamora said in a voice that, quite plainly, said she envied her friend.

"Ah, Tammy," Kess sighed. "We'll come home and visit, and I'll make sure to get Adea on the phone whenever I call. That way you won't be totally out of the loop. I'd do that now, but I'm not sure where she is, and she's rather angry with me at the moment."

Tamora would've exclaimed happily, but she was still feeling slightly sad. "Why is Adea mad at you?" Tamora asked instead of a cheerful exclamation.

"Well, I… I rather became friends with the best friend of Talyda, and Adea _really_ didn't like that. Guilty by association, you know?"

_Oh, what a tangled web she weaves,_ Tamora couldn't help but think. "Yeah. I get mad at Jon's cows when they win, simply because they're _his_ cows."

"Yeah, well, I'm not _Rose's_. I'm mine. And really, it's not like I'm running off with Talyda," Kess grumbled. "It's not like I'm cuddling up with Rose with a nice stack of comic books."

"Oh, uh… You read comics?" Tamora asked, for lack of a better subject.

"No, I don't. But I've been reading through Adea's simply because they're there."

Tamora couldn't suppress a laugh at that. "You sound like me! Once, when I was on a camping trip with my Gramma, I kidnapped one of her books and read it, simply because I hadn't thought to bring something of my own to read," Tamora added.

"Was that how you started reading Nora Roberts?"

"No, my mom left some books lying around and I was feeling bored with the ones I had."

"Ah. My mom wasn't too pleased when she found out I was reading those books. Even though I was skipping over the… _ahem _… juicy bits."

Tamora shuddered. "You just made me lose any appetite I might have."

"Sorry, Tam."

"It's okay. Just don't do that again," Tamora informed her friend.

"Okay. Uh… wait a minute. Oi, Adea. Someone's on the phone for you!"

"Really? Who?"

"Tamora."

Adea frowned slightly. She hadn't told Tammy about the truth that she was a mutant yet.

"She knows why you're here, so don't worry," Kess informed her. "Here. Speak. It's not that difficult," she shoved the phone at Adea, slightly more annoyed at her friend than she normally let on, and left.

"Hello?" Adea grunted.

"Hey! So, what's it like over in the X-Institute? Kess tells me the wolf ran off."

"Hey," Adea said by way of greeting, "Look, I'm really sorry that I forgot to tell you! I just – things came up. I've been busy trying to understand where I am and what I'm doing – well, you know how it is. Look, I'm really sorry. I should probably be telling my other friends the news. Anyway, thanks for reminding me. Now, back from rambles-ville, yeah, wolfie turned tail and ran. She couldn't take being different in a school of freaks, I guess," Adea was glad that telephones marred peoples voices so there was no way that Tamora would think she sounded guilty. "So, how's life?"

"You're welcome. Life's been crazy. Right now I'm getting ready for my second-to-last show, and then I've got the craziness of school, quiz bowl, and showing to deal with. I did tell you that I was picked for Eastern States, right?"

It was after she said it that she realized that she shouldn't have said 'you're welcome.' Having to tell your friends that you're a mutant wasn't a thing Tamora wanted to do, so it must not be something Adea wanted to do, either. And maybe she should tell Adea her stand on mutants, but right now they weren't talking about it, and maybe Adea could guess it.

"You made it to Eastern States? That's great! Are you getting any sleep, though?"

"I would if I didn't have to wake up and drive my sister all over the place!" Tamora giggled. "Seriously, though, I am getting enough. I just have to work really hard. Of course, it would help if I didn't stay up late reading, but that's me. I can't help it, and with the new Harry Potter book out, I can't help myself. I've just _got_ to read! Of course, this really irritates my mom because I wake up in the mornings and read until someone comes up to 'wake' me up! Oh, well. What's a sacrifice for a good book?"

"There is no sacrifice too big," Adea said loftily. "Well -- unless you have to sacrifice time from reading another good book. Hey, listen, I need some advice and you're the best person to give it, I think."

"Okay, what do you need help with?" Tamora asked, her mind already wondering what Adea needed help with.

"Well, it's this argument I'm in with Kess – I was wondering if you could give me some advice. I want to talk to her again, but I don't want say I was wrong."

"Ah, yes. Like Percy Weasley, except you're nicer," Tamora comment, thinking, _a lot nicer, and you're not an evil git like he is._

"Gee, thanks," Adea said dryly. "Your confidence in me abounds."

"Ah, your welcome, I think. Anyways, uh… maybe you could start talking to her about books, and then say… Well, I'll have to think on that for a moment." After she said that, Tamora's mind was focused on what to do. She knew what she'd do, she'd go up and just talk, and if the conversation came to that, she'd say sorry, but maybe, instead, Adea could say she didn't want to talk about it.

"Maybe, after you guys started talking, you could ignore the topic, and, if that's not possible, just tell Kess that you'd rather not talk about it. That way, you don't have to say that you were wrong," Tamora suggested.

"Well, that's good, seeing as I wasn't wrong. I just don't like not talking to Kess. Like the double negative? The problem is talking to her without making it look as if I was caving," Adea said plaintively.

"Oh, well, just say that something like, 'not that I'm changing my mind, but I'd rather not spend the rest of the school year not talking to you.'"

This sounded so much like the speech that Adea had just gave Taly – Talyda that the girl almost laughed. However, she regained her composure before replying.

"Sounds great,"

In another part of the Institute:

Kitty picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Brotherhood House. She saw that two of the lines were already occupied and pressed line three idly. At least, her finger went down as she stared at the empty wall, wondering if she would hear the dial tone. It pressed line two.

---------

"_Sounds great," _

"Like, hi," Kitty began.

"Skyler, get off the phone!" an angry Tamora yelled.

"Who is 'Skyler?'" Kitty wondered.

"Ahh! Sorry Kitty," Adea apologized on the three-way telephone conversation. "But _why_ are you listening in on our telephone conversation?!"

At her end of the phone, Tamora went beet red. _So it _wasn't_ Skyler who got onto the phone…_ "Yeah, sorry," she added. "But this _is_ a _**private**_ telephone conversation, you know."

"I was calling the B – butcher!" Kitty protested. "Sorry, I must have hit the wrong line."

"Oh. So, are you one of the students at, uh, what's its name again?" Tamora asked Adea, puzzling over the name. (She had begun to ask Kitty, but she changed questions mid-sentence.)

"Yeah," Kitty answered at the same time as Adea said, "The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Ah, yes, that's the one," Tamora said brightly.

"I'm just going to hang up now," Kitty said. "Bye."

"Bye! It was nice, uh, meeting you!" Tamora decided to say, hoping it got out before Kitty hung up.

"Well, that was strange," Adea commented, after hearing the click of Kitty hanging up. "But that reminds me, this telephone isn't my private possession. I shouldn't be monopolizing it."

"Yeah, same here. Don't forget to e-mail me! I may not be in New York, but I still want to know what's going on!" Tamora practically ordered.

"Yeah, e-mail will work," Adea grinned. "There are plenty of computers here, and if worse comes to worse I can just sneak into Cerebro and e-mail you from there."

"Who's Cerebro? Or, should I say, what's Cerebro?" Tamora asked, picturing her friend going into a person to send an e-mail.

"Giant computer, don't ask," Adea said. "Normally students aren't allowed in there, but no one said anything about cats."

"Cats?" Tamora said blankly, completely confused now.

"Oh, nothing," Adea laughed. "I'm just going crazy, you know me."

"Yeah," Tamora laughed, although thinking, _you're hiding something from me, aren't you?_ "Like you know me! We get people-high!"

"Careful, I'm in a no drug institution, people will get ideas if someone else taps into the phone by accident, like Kitty. Ororo's very hot on not smoking," Adea said, grinning, This conversation was cheering her up.

"She sounds like my kind of gal. I can't stand smoke. I have an asthma attack every time I breath too much of it in." Tamora thought darkly of her uncle, who smoked just about everywhere he could.

"I think she just doesn't like the idea of plants being set on fire and then sucked on," Adea returned.

"Kess must like her a lot, then," Tamora laughed.

"Yeah, I think she does. Of course, Ororo's a little intimidating sometimes. I heard rumors that people thought that she was a weather goddess where she came from. You know how Kess is around full-grown adults. And Ororo is _really_ beautiful."

"Oh, wow. Poor Kess. How many adults, or teachers, are there?"

"Well, there are several former students who have become teachers, but they aren't really adults, yet – well, Ms. Grey and Mr. Summers pretend to be, but you can tell they still should be in college. There's Mr. McCoy, I think he might be a doctor of something, Ms. Grey, Mr. Summers, Ms. Monroe, that's Ororo, she's not very formal about things, Logan, Professor Xavier, and – well, I think that's it. We're still integrated with the local high school, although I heard Kitty tell Rogue at breakfast that the professor was looking for more teachers, because of all the bigotry."

Questions exploded into Tamora's head. There was also the rush of anger against the idea of _anyone _discriminating against _any_ type of person. "What's Logan's last name? And who's Rogue? And why does, uh, Rogue have just that name?" Tamora asked.

"Er, Logan is just – Logan. I don't think he has another name. So is Rogue. Actually, the other students and teachers call Logan Wolverine sometimes. But Rogue is always just Rogue."

"Oh. Uh, this is going to sound really stupid, but what gender is Rogue? I mean, that name doesn't imply whether Rogue is a he or a she," Tamora pointed out.

"Oh, she's a she, very definitely a she. She's very hard to forget, although sometimes you might want to. Rogue's got a nasty edge to her tongue," Adea told Tamora, as if she was the sweetest most amiable person on the planet.

"Oh, interesting. You're going to have to tell me about each person there, so I can figure them all out in my mind, at least at some point. That way I won't be confused when you mention one of them," Tamora pleaded in a slightly defeated voice.

"Each person? But there are so many people here! Okay, I guess I'll start off with the professor; he's a nice kind sort of guy, although he's in a wheelchair. I didn't know how to act around him, at first, -- well, you know how it is with people who are – well, you know."

"Physically disadvantaged?" Tamora supplied.

"Yeah, anyway, he's actually really smart, and everything. I only see him at meal times though. He's sort of busy, trying to organize the students before school begins again. We're having a whole new batch coming, Kitty says, er, I'm one of them." Adea told her friend.

Tamora giggled. "It sounds like you guys are all cookies or something!"

Adea laughed. "I suppose I should tell you about Kitty, next. She's nice and bubbly, and talks on the phone a lot, as you might have guess. She's the one who generally greets people, or at least is the best at it, I think. She's a junior this year."

Tamora heard her mother calling her. _"Tamora, it's time to get off the phone! It's 10:00!"_ She sighed.

"My mom says I have to get off the phone," Tamora said gloomily.

"Hey, I'll email you the rest. There's a lot of people to go through," Adea agreed, "Bye."

"Bye!"

Adea hung up, and Tamora hung up after she heard the click.


	23. A Breath of Fresh Air

**I am very pleased to announce chapter 23 is here! It is a day early, but since I have work tomorrow morning, I didn't want to forget to post it. It is incredibly amusing, so much so that, every time I read it myself, I can't stop laughing. Which, after double-checking my spelling, hurts my mouth (after having all four wisdom teeth removed - I had that done last week, but it's still tender). Anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. They are property of Marvel. And for those of you who are comic readers, you will start to see more of the recent X-men students appearing. There are a couple characters who are mine, however. Please do not take without permission. Thanks! And enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: A Breath of Fresh Air**

The next morning, one of the next students to arrive arrived. Ororo greeted the young sophomore girl at the front doors.

"Welcome, Miss Mantega, to the Institute. I'd give you the grand tour," Ororo paused. Sofia heard the sounds of glass shattering on the breeze. "But someone's trying to break into my greenhouse." Ororo looked around, and spotted two students who were talking on the grounds. "Ah, Kestrel, would you and Adea kindly give Miss Mantega the tour?"

"Um, sure," Kestrel answered, looking rather worried. "Um, what's your name?" she asked as Ororo ran inside.

"Um, me llamo, no, my name is called Sofia. Uh, me – no no! I am sorrrry," Sofia smiled nervously and breathed in, trying to get herself composed, but it was hard with the wind singing in her ears. "I am not used to speak ingles. Speaking English."

"Oh, that's good," commented Adea, "Kess isn't used to speaking it either. Her native language is gobbledygook."

"Ah communications very difficult," Kess said with a smile at Sofia, and a mock glare at Adea.

"Gobbletygook?" Sofia looked confused, but the ice was broken.

Kess and Adea introduced themselves. The conversation explaining gobbledygook was interesting and very confusing, as Adea tried to use her limited knowledge of Spanish, Sofia her limited knowledge of English, and Kestrel was trying to pick up the language as they went along.

By the time the three girls had reached a satisfactory understanding the other students were beginning to stream onto the grounds to enjoy the sunshine after breakfast, and before Logan could find them.

"All right tour guide," Adea said to Kess, "guide."

Kess made a face at Adea, "Aw, but I –," she remembered that she had been originally given this task by A Teacher, and she would rather not face the wrath of Ororo.

"Alright, Sofia, c'mon, this way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction that she was moving.

Adea tried not to laugh. She steered Kess, around so that she was pointing at the entrance and moving toward it at the same time.

"Follow us," she advised.

And they were off on what promised to be an amusing adventure.

First Kestrel showed Sofia the kitchen. That was okay, since it was familiar territory, and the entrance was right beside the grand staircase. However, she got lost trying to find the grand staircase, again. Well, it wasn't so much that she couldn't find the grand staircase, as the grand staircase had misplaced them, Kess explained, as she stood in the dining room looking worried.

"Oh well, I think if we go through these doors, we'll be in the right hallway," she said leading the way through a pair of double doors – right back into the kitchen.

"Do you think the Institute has been replaced by Hogwarts and things are moving around on their own to confound us?" Kess asked of Adea.

"No, I think that you just went through the wrong door. The grand staircase should be out that door," Adea told the wandering Kess.

Sofia had not caught much of this conversation, but one word had stuck out. "You are reading _Harry Potter_, too?"

"Oh yeah," Kess said enthusiastically, heading for the door, her head turned around to continue the conversation with Sofia, "I love _Harry Potter_. The book I mean, not the actual person! It's not that I don't love him it's that I don't _love_ him. He's a fictional character for Pete's sakes."

"Eh?" Sofia began.

"Ella le gusta Harry Potter, pero no le encanta, creo?" Adea tried to translate.

"You think?" Sofia asked of Adea, even more confused. "What do you mean? And who is Pete?"

"Oh Pete's not a person," Kess said, yanking open the door, and striding though, "it's just an –," _WHUMP _

Kess rebounded off a firm chest and looked up into a pair of scarlet reflective sunglasses.

"Oops," she said, her exuberance suddenly dampened, "sorry, Mr. Summers."

"Yeah, it's okay, just watch where you're going next time," he said, rubbing the back of his brown hair. "And I told you, call me Scott."

"Yessir, Mr. Sss…. Scott," Kess said as Adea rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend and Sofia.

"C'mon, we're sorry, on the tour, let's go."

"Beam me up, Scotty," Kestrel muttered as soon as she thought Scott was out of earshot.

"Kestrel, have you gone round the bend?" Adea asked incredulously.

"Yep!"

Once they got to the grand staircase Kess's levels of exuberance had returned full throttle, and Sofia was worrying for her new friends sanity. But they were nice, friendly, and exuberant. Perfect friends, and if a little nutty, so what?

"Okay, this is the grand, or master staircase. I'm glad it's found us, and it we can go up it like so," Kess said, walking up to demonstrate. "Or down, but the interesting stuff is all up. To the right – or was it the left, are the bedrooms, and straight ahead is the upper floor of The Library," Kess pronounced the word like it was some sacred spell. "The library here has two whole floors!"

"Why does a library need two floors?" Sofia asked, imagining two pieces of hardwood stacked against each other. "Wouldn't one suffice?"

"Not for the amount of books they have," Kess said in a "silly-Sofia" tone of voice.

"Hay una pista baja, y un segundo pisto," Adea mangled her Spanish training.

"Oh, I see," said Sofia, who didn't.

"And just past the library is the Cererebo room," Kess said brightly.

"I think it's Cerebro, Kess," Adea said. "Come along, we'll show you the library."

They walked down the hallway. At the end were rich mahogany doors, which were opened reverently by Kess. They displayed a bookworm's dream. Books from floor to ceiling, and a balcony, which let the girls see what was going on in the ground floor. There was a flash of blue fur ambling between some shelves in the reference section.

"Oh, there's Dr. McCoy. You'll like him, he's kind," Kess enthused, "just a little daunting at first sight."

Sofia was not surprised that Kess found people daunting at first. She seemed to deflate slightly every time something new happened. Obviously getting lost was something that she was familiar with.

The gang of three made it around the circular room's balcony to the stairs at the other end. As they were passing by one section Sofia saw a flash of silver. She turned to see, and found herself face to face with a girl made of what looked like liquid silver. Her face was cast down into a book (which she was holding upside down, for some odd reason), her long red hair falling down to shield her face from prying eyes.

Kess noted Sofia's stop, and turned to look.

"Hey Cessily, we're showing Sofia around, want to join us?"

"Er, no thank you," came a small voice from behind the book. "You --," Cessily paused trying to find a viable excuse to politely give them a reason not to be seen with her, "I'm really engaged in this book, thanks," she finished lamely.

Adea could read upside down, but generally didn't, although sometimes she read at right angles, however, she found Cessily's reading habit odd. Not to mention she had heard of the book Cessily was reading, and doubted that Cessily was the kind of person who read that kind of book. She had also heard from Kess, who had heard from Kitty, that this girl was notoriously shy.

So, time for sneaky tactics.

"Really, what book is it?" Adea asked innocently.

Cessily looked down and her cheeks went shinier, as she realized that her book was upside down. Quickly flipping it right side up again, she read the title blazoned across the top.

"It's Lady Chatterly's … Lo… ver."

The book was closed with a snap and placed back from where it had been hastily grabbed on the shelf.

"Come on," Adea stated more than invited. The shy had a habit of falling in behind ordered invitations.

"Yeah, we're going to see Dr. McCoy," Kess said eagerly. "Join us on our quest!"

Cessily knew that there was no way of getting out of it. Instead of speaking aloud, she simply nodded her head, and the four girls headed off to find Dr. McCoy.

They trouped down the stairs to the ground floor of the library. They made their way through the bookshelves looking for the elusive Dr. McCoy. However, he had already left the library.

"Well, apparently we missed him. But… there's always lessons," Kess stated cheerfully.

"And dinner," Adea added.

"And he's really hard to miss. I mean with the fangs and everything," Kess continued, still in her cheerful voice.

"Fangs?" Sofia asked, not quite sure what this American word meant.

"Deintes sharpos," Adea suggested in perfect Spanglish.

"Big teeth!" Kess giggled.

"Look, is there anywhere we can dump all your stuff, Sofia?" Adea asked.

"I know what we can do! We can stick it in one of the empty rooms in the girls room until Ororo assigns her one," Kess suggested brightly. "I vaguely know the way! At least from here, but follow me!"

Cessily followed uneasily as Kess led them in the wrong direction. She tried to gain someone's attention by raising one tentative finger just above her shoulder, but it didn't work, unfortunately. She wondered if she should slip away, but they were heading deeper and deeper into the boys wing, and some of those guys weren't very nice when interrupted.

"I think this one's unoccupied," Kess announced, throwing open a random door.

She gaped openmouthed at the towel-clad Roberto, who stared in shocked disbelief back at the four girls standing in his doorway. Her stunned brain took in his wet hair, the drops dripping down to…

"Mwreep," she whimpered slightly, slamming the door shut as her brain whirred back into action and began banging her head against a nearby wall. "Crap… crumbs… major crumbs… major _holy_ crumbs…"

"Oh, you've read Tintin, have you?" Adea asked, breaking the otherwise stunned silence. She called through the door, "Really sorry, Roberto, but we got a little lost!"

She backed away, and then turned back to the door, struck by an after thought. "By the way, your room's a pig sty!"

"I live with Ray, what do you expect? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to change!" The angry retort was muffled by the solid wood.

Kess groaned, banging her head against the wall, more firmly, "we noticed."

"The girl's wing is that way," Cessily said very quietly. "I tried to tell you."

Kess turned away from the wall, a red mark on her forehead. "Thanks – I think."

"You might have said it a little louder, though," Adea pointed out dryly, beginning to lead the way in the proper direction. "Now, let's take away something good from this entire fiasco. It was a valuable viewing experience."

They all looked back at the room, hearing a loud thump against the door, remarkably similar to Kess's chosen method of torture.

"He was only wearing a towel," Kess whimpered yet again.

"I hope he didn't see me," Cessily was so shiny that she was nearly giving off her own radiance.

"Lucky you," Kess mentioned. "I – I need to clean something."

"Look on the bright side, you were probably more mesmerized by the water than what the water was on," Adea tried to comfort Kess with a wicked grin.

"Oh yes, of course," Kess said extremely quickly, the pipes in the walls beginning to rattle.

Over this sound there was another loud thump.

"I think we injured his pride a little," Adea commented.

Sofia was laughing very quietly, but hard, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, c'mon, we have more terrorizing to do," Adea said jokingly. "Just us, a gang of four."

"Yeah, the mutant mafia," Kess added, brightening up a bit.

"Lurking in the shadows, are we?" Cessily ventured, surprised by her boldness.

"You bet," Sofia told the mercury girl.

"Only this time, Adea leads," Kess said firmly. "I'm done playing tour guide."

The four all dissolved in laughter at this. The funny thing was, getting caught in an embarrassing situation together, especially considering that a wet, admittedly attractive boy had been the center of it, cemented a friendship better than knocking out a mountain troll.

_Dear Tamora (Tam, Tam-Tam, Tam-Tammy-miffin-kins)_

_You would never believe the day we had. It's crowning point was when Kess walked in on a Brazilian boy who had just stepped out of the shower, and was clad only in a towel. (I didn't mean to! – Kess) . . ._


	24. The Gang is Formed

**Greetings! I have to tell all my readers that, once we hit chapter 29, I'm going to be unable to continue updating due to the sad fact that I have somehow misplaced my notebook that has the rest of this story, and I'm unsure how much time I'll have to recreate it due to the ever present need to work on my schoolwork. But for now, enjoy chapter 24!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the comic book characters I am adding into my story. I own only my OCs and the plot.**

**Chapter 24: The Gang Is Formed**

It had now been two days since the Roberto incident. The gang of four had wanted to get together again, and they saw the perfect opportunity when a new student was introduced.

When Sooroya Qadir stepped out of the car along with Ororo (it was funny how she was the teacher sent out to meet them) they discovered that this was a slightly different breed of girl.

Adea looked at the deep black costume. "Is that a burqua?"

Sofia, who had learned a lot of English considering that she had been there only two days, said, "What's a burqua?"

"It's the national dress code for women who are strict Muslims, I think," Cessily volunteered. She had gotten a lot better at talking, at least around her friends.

"Oh. I thought it sounded like the hat worn by Jewish men," Kess blushed.

"Isn't that a balaclava?" Adea asked in semi-silly, semi-serious tones.

"No… I don't think so. Perhaps you mean Baclava, the wonderfully delicious, wonderfully sweet –"

"Dessert topping!" Adea interrupted Kess.

"Only it's not a desert topping, it's a desert."

Ororo led Sooroya up the steps. "Well, girls, I'm not exactly surprised to see you four here. This is Sooroya Qadir. She has been recently displaced by the war in Afghanistan. She does know English – "

Sofia grinned as Kess muttered very under her breath, "Drat! Not another chance to learn more Spanglish!" Ororo glanced at her sideways and gave a small smile, but other than that, pretended not to notice.

"If you are her tour guides, could you promise not to _overwhelm _her," Ororo asked. "And I am sure that Roberto would like it if you stayed out of his room this time."

Sooroya was just listening at this. Not much could be seen through the slit in her veil. However, what could be seen turned less tan than tan overlaying white.

"We'll be good. And, we'll actually show her the way, this time," Adea promised. "The getting lost will be kept to a bare minimum."

"Okay. I leave her in your _capable_ hands, Adea," Ororo said. She decided that trying to foster friendship, among the students, especially one who had been on the verge of getting into a fistfight with one of their current runaways, was probably a good idea.

"Well, come on, Soo – Sooroyyya," Adea stumbled over the name, "We'll show you all of the important sites. The kitchen, the library, the grand staircase, and your room."

"And the bathroom!" Kess added.

"And what to avoid," Sofia tacked onto Kess's statement.

Sooroya seemed to shrink a little. Cessily stepped forward and offered a silver hand, slightly nervously. "Don't worry. They're a lot easier to get along with than it sounds. And… they're a lot saner."

Kess nodded soberly. "Yes. If the insanity begins to grate on your nerves, please inform me. I'll tone it down a little."

Adea gestured Sooroya up the steps of the Institute. "Doesn't that thing ever get hot?" she asked a little thoughtlessly.

"I wear the burqua for modesty," Sooroya replied calmly. "I don't think I will be taking it off."

Adea shrugged. "Suit yourself. Gets, uh, rather humid up here, you know."

"It can't be any worse than the Middle East, though," Kess put in. "I mean, in the middle of a desert…"

"It doesn't get humid there," Adea point out. "Well, the Kitchen is there, just past the Grand Staircase. Here's where you will be going down to eat with the rest of us. There's fruit, veggies, regular stuff. We eat dinner all together as school, and breakfast on the days we don't have regular school."

"That means Sundays," Kess piped up in her overly cheerful voice. "Saturdays we get to sleep in."

"Okay, now that you know where the kitchen is, we will go up the stairs, and to the _left,_ Kestrel," Adea added pointedly, "is the girl's wing. You can have any free room here. The Professor might set you up with a roommate, we don't know how many people will be coming this year."

Sooroya nodded. Obviously, if there was a girl's wing and a guy's wing, she had no objection to a roommate. They came opposite the doors of the girls wing. Adea knocked on once and opened it.

Tabitha was inside the room, still dancing to the sounds of music being plugged into her head by the earphones. "Hey! Are you the new kids?!" she yelled.

"Er, sorry, we didn't know this room was occupied," Adea said. "Although, isn't your room somewhere down the hall?"

"Not anymore. I decided to crash here," Tabitha said cheerfully. "The old rooms open, though. I just haven't moved out my stuff yet."

"Uh… thanks. That's okay, though," Kess said slowly as they closed the door, so that she ended up speaking to the blank wood.

"Okay, well, that's the last time we knock on a door," Adea said.

Both Cessily and Kestrel looked at her. "We'll knock. Trust me," Kess said firmly.

"Okay, fine, but we're actually waiting for an answer this time," Adea said as if she hadn't been the one who just barged in.

"Fine with me. But knocking is a very nice thing. A very, very nice thing. I _like_ knocking," Kess rambled, remembering her previous embarrassment.

"Good thing, too. But on the bright side, all the other girls ought to be out hanging around on the grounds. Or doing Logan's laps," Sofia commented.

"Um… I know the room next to mine is unoccupied," Cessily suggested.

"Okay. Which room is yours?" Adea asked, gesturing at the line of doors in the hallway.

"The seventh down on the left," Cessily informed her.

"We really need to get some door tags," Kess muttered. "You know, a mini chalk board on the door or something."

"I could start putting posters up. Let's call our room 'Secret Lair,'" Adea suggested brightly.

"What should I call my room," Sofia asked.

"El Secreto Lairato?" Kess suggested.

"The not so secret rope?" Sofia asked brightly.

"Hey, my Spanglish is improving. I actually said something semi intelligent!" Kess grinned. "That sounds good, though. El Secreto Lairato del nino del Diablo."

"The secret rope of the child of the devil? What goes on in your mind?" Adea asked.

Sooroya just sort of stood there, not quite sure if she wanted to be included in this conversation.

"Er… wrong word. Del Magnifico. Apologies."

"Of the magnificent?" Sofia asked.

"That works," Kess nodded. "Got a certain ring to it. _And_ it isn't in English. Always a plus."

"Well, there's no way of nobody misunderstanding you then," Cessily quipped, and then looked horrified that she had spoken.

"Unless they don't speak any foreign language whatsoever and have the reasoning capabilities of a dead turnip," Kess pointed out.

"Oh, any French Canadian will understand your butchered English," Adea smirked.

"Yeah… well, how do you think I was able to learn that tiny bit of Spanglish? Even though the French teachers at the school were not the greatest. One expects us to take our own notes on something we know nothing about because she doesn't feel like expending the effort, and the other…"

"Wanted you to speak with the correct accent?" Adea interjected.

"Oh, they gave up on that in my first year," Kess said, looking slightly downcast. "She just tended to postpone tests when nobody studied. I found that severely annoying. If I'm going to fail, I might as well do it on the assigned day."

"You've never failed a test in your life," Adea pointed out.

"What's your point?" Kess grinned.

"Come on, let's find an empty room for Sooroya. We can't just stand in the hall chatting over her head," Adea said.

The group walked down the hall to the sixth room on the left and knocked on the door. They waited, and when nobody answered (thank God), they opened the door.

"And, this nice empty apartment is yours," Adea said.

"You get your own desk, bed, bookshelf, and a place to plug in your computer if you have one," Sofia added. "Very handy."

"Thank you," Sooroya said calmly.

"Hey, uh… tomorrow, would you like to go hang out by the lake or the pool after Logan gets through with us?" Kess asked tentatively.

"Um… perhaps," Sooroya answered, not wanting to seem impolite.

"It will be fun," Cessily assured.

"Well, we could show you the library, or would you rather just get used to your room?" Sofia asked.

"I think I'll just settle in here, thank you," Sooroya said.

"Okay then. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us," Adea said, and the four trooped off.

As the four girls walked down the corridor, Cessily turned and waved nervously. Sooroya smiled, although this was not able to be seen and then nodded and shut the door. She leaned wearily against the door. _Phew. I am not at home anymore._

As the four headed down to the Kitchen, they noticed Kitty leading around a girl they didn't recognize. "And this way is your room," Kitty was saying. "And –oh, hi guys! This is Dani. Um, Dani, this is Adea, Kess, Cessily, and Sofia."

"Hey," said Dani, waving slightly.

"We're just going down to the kitchen," Sofia responded.

"We put, uh, Sooroya in the room next to Cessily's room," Adea announced to Kitty. "Oh, and Tabby's taken up one of the rooms as her own."

"Great," Kitty rolled her eyes. "I'll get Jean to talk to her. Well, see you later."

The gang continued on their way, when Kitty called them back.

"Oh, before I forget, there's another student coming tomorrow. Ororo says this one's not as easy to scare, so it's okay if you play tour guides."

"Oh har, har," Adea replied sarcastically.

However, she thought that Kitty might have had a point. It might have been better had they let Cessily handle Sooroya's tour, since the metallic girl was the least – enthusiastic of the bunch.

They headed for the kitchen again, talking excitedly.

"I wonder what she'll be like," Sofia said.

"I guess we'll find out," Adea shrugged.

"Oh, could you imagine the horror if she was Tabby's double?" Kess joked.

"Or Scott's," Sofia joked.

"Perhaps they'll be nice," Cessily suggested.

"You know, I just realized," Adea commented. "We're going to be the first squad in the school that's completely girls."

"Training's going to be horrible," Sofia sighed. "Just imagine, Adea doesn't speak to Rose, Sooroya didn't look too enthusiastic –,"

"We couldn't _see_ Sooroya," Kess pointed out, before a puzzled look crossed her face, "What's she going to _do_ during training sessions? I've seen the uniform. Not very modest, I'm sure."

"Wear her burqua," Adea suggested. "There's no law that says we have to change. I'd like to see her go one on one with Logan about that."

Cessily looked horrified by the idea of anyone standing up to the gruff instructor, "You can't be serious. He'd eat her alive!"

"We could help," Kess suggested extremely nervously. "Not eat her – I mean, help her stand up to him."

"I think Sooroya has undiscovered depths," Adea said confidently. "But, if she does need help then we'll be there, right?"

"Sure, it's not like I was very attached to my head anyway," Sofia commented with a smile as they entered the kitchen. "Hey, are there any mangoes left?"

"Yummm," Kess sighed. "Mannngoes."

"You're both crazy," Adea commented.

"You just noticed?" Kess replied. "What do you think our codenames will be?"

"At least they can eat," Cessily looked at the floor.

The next day arrived, and with it the mysterious new student. This time Jean had gone out to get _him_. He appraised the Institute with dark eyes, and smirked slightly. His eyes fell on the group of girls and the smirk became far more pronounced. This made Cessily shrink back, slightly, and Sooroya, who just happened to be loitering nearby, quickly turned around and went back inside.

"Oh drat, I thought we were all going to be girls," Kess muttered. "I don't like that smirk. What's with it?"

"He might be nice, you know," Sofia pointed out. "Just give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I did and then he started smirking," Kess muttered mutinously.

Adea personally agreed with Kess, however, she forced herself to listen to Sofia.

"Yeah, let's do this," she began.

"And get it over with," Kess finished.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," Adea hissed and moved toward the new kid. "Hey, I'm Adea, and this is Sofia, Kess, and Cessily. Want us to show you around?"

"Four gorgeous ladies show me around, of course," the boy said, his smile turning miraculously from a smirk into the genuine article. "Well, three gorgeous girls and one shrinking violet. My name's Julian Keller."

Adea almost mock gagged. He seemed to think that his last name meant something to them. Well, she had heard of a computer industry that was owned by some people named Keller – but she wouldn't let him know that.

Kess crossed her arms and glared, not liking the slight to her friend. She stepped a little closer to Cessily. _I could mildew his closet. People like him always pay attention to their clothes._

"Excuse me, but I don't think of my self as a shrinking violet," Sofia smiled a little, trying to diffuse the situation. "Come on, we have the tour planned, kitchen, library, entrance to the danger room, and –,"

Kess moaned, "the boys wing. I am _not_ knocking on any doors."

"What you're going to barge right in?" Julian asked with another smirk.

Kess blanched, and looked annoyed. Adea glowered. She had just been about to say something like that. But it was okay for her to do so, Kess was her friend, Julian had not known her for more than five minutes.

"We ought to introduce him to Logan," Adea suggested, with a sweet smirk to match his own.

"Oh yeah, it'd be good practice for him," Sofia nodded, although her grin was more kindly meant.

"I'll just take your bags, then," Cessily ventured quietly from behind Kess.

"Thanks," Julian said off handedly, turning to Sofia, having sense the black vibes coming from the other two.

"Well, Miss Sofia, shall we?" he asked, mock bowing, spreading on the ol' Keller charm.

Sofia laughed and showed him up the steps.

"Jerk," Adea muttered.

"No, don't do that Cessily, I'll help," Kess volunteered, a plan forming in her mind. She picked up the two heavy bags and ran inside, an evil grin on her features.

"We'd better make certain that he and Sofia don't get 'lost' along their way," Adea muttered darkly to Cessily. "He certainly knows how to be charming when he wants to, I'll give him that much."

"I wonder what he can do," Cessily commented as the two girls walked inside.

"Knowing our luck his power is being perfect," Adea said sourly, going through the swinging door into the kitchen.

As it was early enough for the students to be getting up (i.e. it was still before 11:00), the kitchen was in breakfast chaos. Bobby was trying to make a milkshake and fending off Jamie from the ice cream he was using by well-placed ice blasts.

Rogue and Kitty were sitting in the only clear corner. The Goth was fending people away with dirty glares.

"Just think," Kitty was moaning. "Next Monday means the end of freedom. Only today and tomorrow before we have to deal with Kelly."

"Don' remind meh," Rogue looked annoyed, although this was hardly unusual.

Ray and Tabby were having an argument over the toaster. There were sparks and flashes, not to mention tiny explosions.

"Tabby those were _my_ pop tarts!!"

"But I love these!"

In the center of this Sofia was laughing at a joke that Julian had made as they stood next to the fruit dish. One of the Jamies was blasted back, to hit the bowl. Mangoes, oranges, apples, and kiwis went flying in the air as the glass bowl headed floor ward. Before someone could dive to catch it everything hovered in mid air. Julian was biting the inside of his lip, and the bowl and fruit moved jerkily back to where they belonged.

Once the stuff was back on the counter he smirked again, and Sofia smiled. "Great, Ororo would have killed us if another fruit bowl shattered," she announced.

"Oh it was nothing," Julian said confidently. "Just good exercise."

Adea and Cessily shared a look.

They were all hanging out at the pool later that afternoon. Everyone but Cessily and Sooroya were in their bathing suits. Cessily had protested on the grounds that her bathing suit did not fit, and it was too late to buy one anyway, and Sooroya's objection was obvious.

"This is just great," Adea complained. "We're five girls and one guy stuck in skin tight outfits and we have to rely on each other. How likely is that?"

"Not very after I soak his uniform," Kess said nastily. "I know where his room is now. I can got there during meditation."

"We're six girls and one guy," Cessily pointed out.

Kess looked thoughtful. Then an evil grin formed. "Just think, six girls, one month's cycle, and simple probability. Someone will be biting his head off the entire time."

"You're _evil_ Kess," Adea said in awe.

"Evil, or truthful?" Kess asked innocently.

"Well, we're still stuck with him. One arrogant, proud, and worst of all, Californian guy," Adea grumbled.

"Oh my god, and he's telekinetic!" Kess said, as if this realization had suddenly struck her. "He's a male Jean Grey!"

"Oh, come on, he's not that bad," Sofia said.

"He insulted Cessily!" Adea said angrily.

"He didn't mean to, I'm sure. He was comparing her to a violet. That's a flower, right?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, but he didn't mean it in a nice way," Kess pointed out. "Like his comment about me not knocking on doors."

"Oh come on, Adea does worse," Sofia said.

"That's different!" Adea protested.

"He's not all that different from you, you know," Sofia sighed. "He's really nice and funny if you don't take what he says to heart. Like you, he turns nastiness into jokes."

"It sounds as if it will be trying to get to know him," Sooroya commented.

And they left it at that.


	25. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Announcements:** First of all, I am SO sorry that I didn't update when I had planned to... making this update a total of three days late. Once again, sorry! One of the reasons is that was having problems saving the changes, and I wanted to add in the next announcement in addition to the disclaimer.

Secondly, I wanted to announce to everyone who has not had a chance to read my updated profile that I have found the missing notebooks in which most of the rest of this story is stored. I will begin to type them up shortly, but I am just so thrilled to have found them in the first place!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men Evolution or the comic books, though I do have a few OCs that I created personally. Please do not take them without permission. If you'd like to borrow one, or are unsure of which characters I have created (not everyone knows all the comic book characters, and I only know of a handfull), you can post a review asking me.

**Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 25: Be Careful What You Wish for**

Tamora sat on a stone bench, in front of her school. She wished that she was with her old friends. She had gotten an e-mail all about the infamous Julian, and longed to be with Kess and Adea to take him down a peg. Apparently he hadn't been too pleased to find out that his clothes had mildewed on the plane. She sighed, if wishes were fishes… Still, she really, really wanted to be with her friends, not out here during her free block.

Tamora picked up the book she had gotten from the library and tried to concentrate. Reading _Wolf Speaker_ by Tamora Pierce helped calm her down. She loved these books, and she especially loved wolves. She also found it amusing that the woman had the same first name as her.

She was imagining Daine talking to her wolf friends, like Brokefang. She loved the idea of the great wolf, who was less wolf than he had ever been before. She imagined his sleek, yet slightly dirty, fur, when her mind went blank.

_A wolf stood where the girl had been, looking around. With a sniff, she realized that she was near humans, and her instincts sent her running far away from the dwelling. Wolves never stayed near humans. Humans would kill her, and she could not allow that…_

"Hey, Kestrel! Someone is calling for you. She said she was Mrs. Griffin," Kitty came over, holding out the cordless phone.

"Why's Tam's _mom_ calling me?" Kess wondered aloud. She took the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, thank goodness. Kestrel, have you heard from Tamora?" a frantic voice demanded.

"No," Kess said slowly. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"She's missing! She went to school this morning, and Emily says she never met her afterwards. Emily also found all of Tamora's stuff out near a bench. Tamora isn't that careless! And it's getting late… Tamora isn't irresponsible, either! I'm worried she was kidnapped, or something!" the mother sobbed into the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Griffin. I hope she's okay. I'm sure she is, though. I'll tell Adea to keep an eye out for her, and we can get the Professor to look for her! If anyone will find her, he will."

"Oh, thank you so much! Call me if you hear from her, or find her, or anything!" Mrs. Griffin gasped. Kestrel heard the click of the phone.

Kess stared at the phone and hung up. Tam was missing. Tam was really missing. _Oh, my God, Tammy's missing!_ She yelped mentally. Scrambling up, she ran from the room.

"Adea, Adea, Adea!" she yelped when she spotted the girl buried under a book in the library. "Tammy's-missing-and-her-mom-just-called—"

"What? Slow down," Adea ordered in annoyance. She got peevish when interrupted.

"Tammy is missing! Her mom just called! We need to ask the Professor to start looking for her! She's probably abducted-and-frightened-and-really-really-really-really—"

"Shut up, shut up!" Adea yelled, jumping up, much to the annoyance of the other people in the library. "C'mon, we've got to find the Professor or Jean!"

Kess nodded, running out of the library. She spun around in a circle several times, muttering, "Where is the Professor, where is the Professor," then chose a random corridor and took off.

Adea ran to the back of the library instead, and to the lift that would take her to the lower levels. Down there was Cerebro, and it could somehow find people, she remembered.

_If someone was powering it with telepathy, _she remembered. But no matter, maybe the professor was down here.

Kess leaned against the wall, panting slightly. One more corridor, she thought, and she'd be at the Professor's office. Hopefully. Hmm… but which one? Left or right? She stood straighter. "Eenie, meenie, miney… left!" She went to knock on the first official-looking wooden door she came to.

"Enter."

"Yes!" she muttered, shoving open the door. "Professor, my friend Tamora went missing, and she may be abducted, and could you please look for her in Cerebro? Please?" she said quickly, albeit understandably.

The Professor stared at her for a moment and nodded. "Of course. Let us head downstairs. I shall start looking for her right away."

"Thanks," Kess sighed, and smiled slightly. Well, if the Professor were looking for her, Tamora would be found before bedtime.

Adea backed up, glaring at the control pad. She wasn't authorized access, huh? But this was important! She cracked her knuckles.

"Let's see what's under your little casing, shall we? I'm sure there's a wire that can be twitched to make you open," she growled menacingly, claws shooting out of one hand.

"What _are_ you doing?" came from behind Adea.

The cat girl swung around. Jean stood, looking down, obviously concerned by the cat-girl's behavior.

"Trying to … get … in?" the bold statement turned into a question under Jean's stare.

"Why?"

The simple question made Adea feel very silly.

"My friend's missing, and I thought you or the professor was in there, and I know this thing finds missing people," she began, feeling like a stupid five-year old instead of the junior she was.

"You know Cerebro can only find mutants. The electricity in their brains is much higher than normal people so Cerebro can find them easily. Tamora is human, and therefore –," the sound of wheels on the stainless steel flooring made Jean look around.

"And so here we are," he finished what appeared to be a one-sided conversation as Kess walked beside his chair. He punched in the pass code, had his retina scanned, and laid his hand on the scanner on the door.

"Welcome, Professor," said the pleasant female computer voice as the doors slid open.

"Please, come inside," the Professor motioned to Kess and Adea. Jean followed, frowning.

"I thought Cerebro couldn't find non mutants, Professor?" she asked.

Kess paled. "Can't find non mutants?" she asked. "But – you said – but Tammy – but –"

The Professor sighed. "We can try to look for her. Her thought patterns might be picked up. If she were in a lot of trouble, she would be thinking loudly."

"Yes. Thank you," Adea said happily. "Should we go now?"

"That would be for the best. Thank you for alerting me. I will let you know if I find her."

Adea sighed. "Well, come on, Kess. Nothing we can do now," she led the way back to the elevator. Kess followed mutely.

_The wolf sniffed, smelling the faint traces of humans. She'd run far today, and yet she still smelled the creatures who meant her kind harm. She would find a place to hide, so she could not be found._

_She was so tired… The run had exhausted her. Night would be the best time to run. Humans slept during that time, and she could see fairly at night. The full moon shed light down as well._

_She didn't know how she knew what she knew about the race called humans. She knew they feared her kind, but she didn't know how she knew _how_ she knew. Had another wolf told her? And why couldn't she remember her mother? Who had fed her when she was a cub?_

_The she-wolf ran, as fast as she could. She would run until daylight slid over the land, even though she would be even more exhausted. She would sleep during the day, and find another place at night…_

In a warehouse a man said pouring over a computer screen, trying to determine his next move. Charles had new students, and probably powerful, if untrained. He glanced at a report that Gambit had handed him, about a Spanish boy who had apparently made several people in his village kill themselves and had disappeared shortly thereafter. Not one of Charles' usual stock, but if he was there that could prove very dangerous.

Erik Lensherr sat back with a sigh. He needed to know what Charles had. He needed to know as soon as possible.

_She sat lazily. It had taken a few days, but she had found a nice place to call home. She sniffed, searching for prey, when a strange scent caught her attention. It smelled almost human, but there was something oddly familiar about it. _

Pack?_ The wolf wondered. She headed in the direction of the familiar scent…_

Kess wandered through the trees, kicking up stray pine needles beneath her sandaled feet. Ten whole days since Tammy had gone missing, and the Professor had been unable to find her. In a way, that was good – it meant that she wasn't in too much pain… or it meant that she was too incapacitated to be thinking.

Her mind shied away from the roads _that_ thought led to. Trees. Yes. Think about trees. Nice, tall, lovely, earth-rooted, water-absorbing… Hey, is that a _wolf?_

_She smelled the person who could be Pack. It was a human girl, from what she could tell. She stepped towards her, thinking, _If she is Pack, then she won't be afraid…

Kess backed up slowly toward the edge of the forest, reaching for all the water she could reach. There was the lake… that was closest. The pool water was easiest to use, since it was more tame and malleable, but it was farther away. She bit her lip, thinking at the top of her lungs, _PROFESSOR!!! THERE'S A WOLF IN YOUR WOODS!!!_

_The human girl backed away. It, strangely, hurt. The wolf became almost intolerably angry, and snapped. She leapt at the human girl, snarling angrily…_

Kess called all the water within range and flung it at the wolf as it charged. The wolf was shoved several feet beyond the circle of trees. While it lay stunned for a moment, shaking it's head, she tried frantically to scramble up the nearest tree.

Rose saw the jet of water, and dashed for where only Kestrel could be. She'd been doing a late night check-up on her garden, but that wasn't as important as Kestrel's safety. She saw the wolf getting to it's feet, and growling. Rose did the only sensible thing, and wrapped the wolf in invisible vines.

The wolf snapped at the invisible ropes to no avail.

_If only I was heavier, like a horse…_

The wolf suddenly transformed into a huge draft horse, which was a lot harder to hold than a small wolf. The horse was still struggling against the bonds, hate oddly in its eyes.

Rogue led the group outside to help Kestrel with the wolf when she saw a draft horse fighting Rose's invisible bonds. She stared as it shape-shifted into a small bird, only to remain trapped by Rose's bonds.

Rogue sped up, knowing that the best way to end the mess as the bird started transforming at a rapid pace in between several different types of animals. She yanked off a glove, and touched the creature, which had just turned into an elephant.

The elephant froze. When Rogue pulled away her hand, it shuddered, transforming as the girl fainted.

The girl was lying, face down, on the grass. Her clothes were completely wrecked. Her pants were shredded, and there was a hole where a tail must've been. Her shirt was in tatters. It was obvious that this girl had come a long way.

Rogue turned around and told the boys to leave, right this second. Behind her, Rogue could hear Kestrel walking back up towards them.

Kess stopped and gasped. "Tammy!" she rushed forward. "Oh, what happened to you! You're… you're… not very decently dressed," she took off her jacket and draped her friend in it, turning her over. "You are _very _lucky you just missed that mad animal who just came charging through… here… oh, crumbs. You… _attacked_ me? Oy vey."

Jean came over and picked Kestrel's missing friend up. She brought her into the building, and down to the Infirmary.

Tamora yawned. "I was having a very weird dream…" she commented softly, then opened her eyes. "Kestrel, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Uh… _your_ bedroom? This isn't even a bedroom."

"Not a bedroom?" Tamora wondered, turning her head over to see what her friend meant. She saw all sorts of things that pronounced that this was a, not a bedroom, and b, that this was a hospital room of sorts. "Where _am_ I?"

"The Institute. Welcome to your new home for the next few months. And _why_ did you attack me?"

"Kestrel, why would I _attack_ you? You're one of my best friends. And why would I be staying at the Institute? I'm not a mutant," Tamora pointed out.

"You are now. And I don't know why you attacked me. I was hoping you would tell me that."

"Kess, I can't be a mutant. For one thing, no one else in my family is a mutant. For another, I would know if I was. And three, even if I was, I wouldn't attack you." Tamora was adamant in this.

"One. You're the oldest of your brothers and sisters, and it just pops up in families without warning. Two, you would not know until your mutant ability was triggered. And three, I would know if you attacked me. It's not something you forget very easily."

"Kestrel, if I have a mutant ability, then why don't I remember having it?" Tamora said sagely.

"After affect from the shock of having Rogue absorb you?" Kess offered. "She touched you, you know, to make you stop trying to trample me."

"She –what? Rogue does what, exactly?"

"She absorbs people's life force – you know, psyche, memories –," Kess began.

"She absorbed my _memories?!"_ Tamora yelped, leaping out of bed as a blue furred man walked over.

"You still have them, silly. She just has a copy of some of them. As I was saying, she also temporarily absorbs mutant powers."

"She has a copy of my memories. Rogue has a copy of my memories. _Someone has a copy of my memories,_" Tamora said, her eyes huge, her face absolutely frightened.

"Please calm down," the blue furred man told her kindly. "Everything is all right. Now, what are you worried about?"

"_SOMEONE HAS MY MEMORIES!!!!"_

"And why should that be a problem? You still have them, too, I believe," the man asked calmly.

Tamora went white. "It's my business," she said quietly.

"Well, Rogue can't help what she takes from people. She would only have the most recent memories you had. She's also absorbed someone who went through a concentration camp, so whatever you had in your head can't be that bad in comparison," he told her, still in his "everything's okay" voice.

"But what if I was thinking about older memories recently?" Tamora asked, her face still white.

"You'll have to ask her," he answered. "But I should warn you, Rogue's never been… forthcoming with the memories she's absorbed."

"Okay…" Tamora said slowly. She wasn't sure she wanted to ask the girl Adea's described as being 'untouchable, literally' and 'prickly.'

"I'm still wondering why you attacked me," Kestrel pointed out.

"I didn't attack you! I don't even know how I got here! The last thing I remember is being outside on one of those stone benches in front of Essex High School!" Tamora cried. She couldn't help herself. Life had gotten so complicated all of a sudden. How else could she explain how she'd gone from school to the Institute in about –.

"What's the date?" Tamora asked quickly.

"Uh…" Kess thought, her brain momentarily stunned by Tamora's outburst.

"October 3, and I assume you know the year," the blue man said.

Tamora gaped at him. "October 3? _I missed my mom's birthday! And my brother's!_"

"And most of your school week," Hank commented.

"I hope you didn't have any projects that needed doing, not that it really matters now," Kess grinned.

"Oh, my god. I'm so dead. My mom must be furious!"

"I think scared out of her wits would be more accurate. I believe that the Professor is calling her as we speak," Hank corrected.

"Oh, yeah, maybe. But I didn't mean to! I don't even know what I did…" Tamora sank onto the bed, putting her face in her hands. _What's happening to me?_ she wondered.

"Well… yeah. But… your mom will get over it eventually. Besides, if you're looking at it from the bright side, you'll be with me and Adea for the next couple of months," Kestrel said brightly. "Or you could look at the downside of things and say that was a bad thing."

"Hanging out with my friends is not a bad thing," Tamora said through her hands. She began wondering if this was how Kitten felt sometimes: out of place in a human world.

_:We have a slight situation. Everyone, please report to the grounds,:_ a telepathic voice called. Tamora jumped.

Kestrel looked at her friend, and saw her transforming into a small dragon.


	26. Angry Sandstorm

**Greetings! **I have no new announcements other than we finally got to an action chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evo or the Comics. The characters that do not appear in either of Marvel's works are original characters, and I would appreciate it if no one took my characters without permission. Enjoy!

**Chapter 26: Angry Sandstorm**

The only warning was the security system beginning to short-circuiting. The equipment began popped up all over the lawn, the metal bent and warpped, and those autoguns with a plastic casing emitting sparks and dying as the electricity powering them met with electromagnetic interference and died.

Shortly after, a torent of fire tore across the lawn. No alarms sounded, since the secutirty system was shut down, but the hungry crackling of the fire as it grabbed fuel from the air and grass was enough for the most experienced X-Men to head toward the door, using instinct, instead of alarms to guide them.

Scott was first out of the front door.

"Everyone, assem-!" he yelled, before being sent flying by the armored body of Collossus. He was instantly knocked out by Piotr, and fell to the ground in a faint.

Jean floated out next. The Russian was still charging, having problems stopping his body once the momentum was built. The red head spared a worried glance for Scott, before snapping her attention back to the hazy shapes beyond the fire.

Pyro had to be here. With a laugh that confirmed Jean's suspicions the fire reared up to form a heard of stampeding bison that rushed the young woman. She formed a sheild to protect herself, and searched for the Austrailian's mind to knock him out.

Pain errupted in the back of her skull, and lights spiraled across her vision, before she blacked out, falling to the charred earth. Gambit stepped away, his bo-staff retracting, and turned to face the students streaming out of the mansion.

Logan came running out of the garagage, as the rest of the attackers came through a gap in the wall of flames, which Pyro had parted like Moses parting the Red Sea. Sabretooth was at the front of the spearhead, and with a snarl, all other plans forgotten, the two enemies launched themselves at each other.

Bobby seeing an opportunity, sent an ice-beam at Wanda, only to have it come shooting back towards him. He ducked, not certain what his own powers would do to him under Wanda's reality warping control, but with no desire to find out. It flew over his head, missing him by inches. Against his better intincts he turned around to see what it had hit. Sam crashed to the ground, a solid block of ice, and Bobby turned back, murder in his now icy eyes, only to find that a hex bolt was aimed directly for his chest.

Sofia and Julian were trying to lift Blob up to dump onto one of their opponents. He was heavy, and it was taking both Julian's fledgling telekinesis and Sofia's wind control to lift and guide him, and keep any projectiles away.

Toad lured Jamie over to him, but then had to figure out how to figure eight Jamies at once. He began hopping at one only to have him disappear, and another reappear right behind him. He hopped again, and was kicked as he fell onto the ground.

Gambit and Pyro kept up the explosions and flames as the fight continued. The battleground was precarious and just as much a danger to friend as well as foe. It was possibly the most dangerous battle strategy imaginable.

Pyro spotted the flaming girl that was Armara. He grinned with happy delight, seeing a new, far more interesting distraction in her burning form. Anyone could see the estatic expression on his face as he "turned her off, turned her on," repeatedly, clicking his fingers as if her was a lighter that he was manipulating.

Ray fired a beam of electricity from one fist that barely missed Gambit. Berzerker's face was twisted with anger and rage, as he charged up his fist for another assault. He raised his hand to fire, only to be knocked into the air by Collossus, just like Scott.

Pitor skidded to a halt. His emotionless metal face turned toward Gambit before he collapsed. Rogue stepped out from behind the absorbed Russian. She metalized up and walked towards Gambit.

"Readeh for round two, Swamp Rat?" she asked, crouching ready to spring.

"Always, mah chere," he smirked and extended his bo-staff.

Adea was attempting to get Lance. She snarled angrily, as she was sent flying again by the bucking, heaving land. Getting to her four feet she decided that tigers needed firm ground under their feet. Mountain lions, on the other hand, could leap the distance.

Cessily, who had abandoned her solid form at the door, slid behind Wanda. She flowed up, her silvery body flattenting and covering the witch's face hoping to make the older girl faint from lack of oxygen. Angry blue energy hit her, forcing her now thoroughly warpped body into being solid, hurling her metalic shape into Adea. The leaping cougar was knocked into a tree, trapped underneath Cessily.

Julian and Sofia had finally managed to get Blob over Wanda, and attempted to drop him onto her. Wanda moved him aside, with a flick of her fingers. He fell, making a deep crevasse in the earth. Wanda turned and attacked Julian and Sofia.

Rose, standing in the shadow of the Institute finally snapped out of her trance. She'd been staring at the flames. She glared at Pyro, who was still using Armara as a lighter. Rose sent the flames at him, seeing the fire as being the flowers of some monstrous plant. They grew hotter around him as Rose brought all of the flames he'd sent out back to him.

She gritted her teeth, and her eyes became venomous. Pyro could hear her words as though they came from the fires themselves.

"_Leave my home alone!"_

He fought back, trying to send them at her. She laughed, and forced the ones around herself back at him. To his astonishment, the grass had grown to encase his legs. He welcomed the fire back, and he tried to burn the grass. It wouldn't move. It wouldn't even smolder.

Sooroya came from the entrance of the mansion. Her eyes, normally, a soft calm brown, were now almost black. Everything was flame, she saw. Familiar images crashed through her mind, memories of her home in Afganistan, reduced to ash by warlords making a point about taxes, and then her temporary home in the hospital bombed by American airplanes by mistake. This place was strange and alien. She didn't understand anything. Except for one fact, this was her home!

With a scream of rage sand and howling wind erupted from inside her robes. The black burqua floated bodiless in the middle of screaming sand and wind seeking moisture to rip from flesh and bone.

Julian threw up a shield around himself and Sofia. Cess's solid body protected Adea from harm, and Piotr's skin kept both Rogue and Piotr from getting ripped. Sofia saw, rather than heard Rose's scream, and forced the winds to move away from the plant girl. Jean rose, stung into wakefulness by the shredding sand and more telekinetic shields popped up, protecting the unconscious.

Quicksilver appeared out of nowhere, beside his sister, who was warding off the unpredictable blades of killing sand with her hex bolts.

"Tell Dad," he broke off coughing, spitting out sand, he had obviously swallowed a lot. "We're leaving!" he finally gasped.

At that metal shapes descended, getting scratched and pitted by the power of the storm. The Acolytes and Brotherhood alternately scrambled in on their own free will, or were carried by their teammates. Piotr was left unconscious on the ground where Rogue had dropped him.

Meanwhile, in the Infirmary, Kestrel was _trying_ to leave to go help. However, Tamora wouldn't let her. Every time Kess tried to leave, Tam would spray fire onto the nearest item, causing Kess to stay to put it out. Hank had left to go get the Professor. He had explained to Kestrel that he hoped that the battle would be over by the time he found the Professor before leaving.

"Tam, I've got to go help. They might need me," Kess explained exasperatedly. Tam chirped. Kess smiled nervously, and headed towards the door.

Tam set her bed on fire.

"Tam! Don't do that!" Kess exclaimed, rushing over to throw water over the fire. The dragonet chirped happily, and nuzzled up to Kess. "I love you too, but I've got to go see if my help is needed!"

Unfortunately for Kestrel, Tamora continued this routine several times before Kess finally gave up. She sat on the scorched and sopping wet bed while Tam nuzzled up next to her.

"Can't you change back, Tam?" Kestrel asked tiredly, staring at the dragonet, who was currently looking her straight in the eyes. The dragonet chirped, and the door opened to admit the two people who had come down.

"Professor! Tam won't let me leave! Am I needed up there?" Kess asked, concern in her voice.

"No, the attack is over. Sooroya has calmed down, and the X-men still conscious are cleaning up the mess. Once Ororo comes home, she can clean up the rest. At the moment, however, I believe that your friend could use some help," the Professor stated simply.

"Oh, that's good. Tamora wouldn't let me leave. And she hasn't changed back yet. I don't know why she hasn't," Kess said, frowning slightly.

"I have a theory about that. I believe that your friend is unable to control herself after she transforms. It is as if her mind is asleep, but her body is awake. She also gains the set of instincts the animal she transforms into, as well as some knowledge," the Professor responded, answering Kestrel's unasked question.

"In other words," Dr. McCoy added, "Your friend has no recollection of being human when she's an animal, and vise versa."

"Oh," Kess said simply. "That explains a lot."

"Kess, you can leave, but I'm going to try and help your friend so she remembers who she is each time she transforms. She already has the ability, as she possesses knowledge she knew as a human in each form, though she is unable to connect it to where it came from. I believe I can connect the information to the source, and her mind to her body, in the same way," the Professor explained.

"Oh, uh… will it take long?" Kess asked. "Because, if it doesn't, I could show Tam around. You know, be a tour guide."

"Yes, I believe that is an excellent idea. And it shouldn't take too long, but you never know," he said by way of warning Kess that it might take a long time.

Kess simply nodded, and stood aside.

_The dragonet watched her friend as she stood up and moved aside. She didn't try to leave, but she had expected that. The three humans watched the dragonet carefully._

_The dragonet felt a strange thing, as though someone was searching her mind._

"_How do you know that Kestrel is your friend?" a voice asked. It sounded like the man who'd come in the wheelchair._

"_I just do," the dragonet replied. But the question had brought up a startling truth: she didn't know why, or how, she had become friends with Kestrel. She knew that Kestrel was the girl's name. It made sense, and yet, she didn't know how._

_The dragonet concentrated, focusing all her energy into discovering how she knew. She tried the wide-spread search, then a more narrowed search. Finally, she found strange, thread-like things that led to the information._

The Professor helped nudge Tamora's mind down the path. He was ready to help the girl destroy the barriers that hid her own mind from her body.

_The dragonet knew that she was being nudged, but in this case, it was okay. She would need help discovering what the threads led to._

_When she reached the odd wall, with the small holes that allowed the information through, the dragonet focused all her might into breaking through the wall. She knew that she had to know what was behind the barrier, and it must be done now._

The Professor helped the dragonet push, and, finally, break the wall.

_A flood of knowledge rushed into the dragonet's mind. Or was she a dragonet? She remembered being…_

Kess stared as the dragonet transformed back into her friend. Tamora slumped against the charred bed.

"Oh, my head…" she moaned, rubbing it. Tamora was also frowning. She ran a hand over the damp, scorched bed. "Did I really do this?" she wondered aloud. Her voice spoke of puzzlement.

"Yes. I know you had no idea what was happening when you did it, so there will be no punishment for destroying school property," the Professor said, a smile on his lips.

Tamora smiled shyly. Her eyes found Kestrel's. "Kess, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to attack you. I didn't know who I was," Tamora gasped, her eyes pleading. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"It is alright, Miss Griffin. Kestrel understands that now," the Professor said in a business-like voice. "Now, I have not called your parents, and I know they would be thrilled to hear from you yourself that you are fine. Kestrel can show you to a phone. Kestrel, would you mind lending Tamora a pair of clothes until she can go home and retrieve some of her own?"

"Uh, no, not at all, Professor," Kestrel answered, slightly taken aback.

"I suggest finding the clothes first, have Tamora call her parents, and then giving her the tour," Dr. McCoy suggested calmly.

"Yes, that would be an excellent plan. Why don't you two run along? I have other things to see to," the Professor added.

"Okay, Professor," Kestrel responded. "Come on, Tam!" she added, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Oh, you're going to like it here. Adea and I already have a small gang. The other girl's names are Sofia and Cessily. We're not sure about Sooroya, but she's cool. There's also Rose, she's the one who caught you in the invisible ropes that she's got. But Adea isn't too happy with her, as she is, or at least was, Talyda's friend, and Talyda and Adea didn't like each other too much. They almost got into a fistfight, but Kitty intervened. Right now, Talyda isn't here. We think she's run away. And then there's Julian. Most of us girls don't like him too much. Sofia doesn't mind him, and he seems to like her, but we all are annoyed with him. He can be really mean when he wants to be. And then there's Danielle. She's best friends with Kitty, and she sort of hangs out with the new mutants, that's the group in between us and the original X-men. But I think you'll definitely like Sofia and Cessily," Kess rambled on as the two got into the elevator and were going up.

Tam just nodded, staring at her feet. Her stomach was twisting. She had no idea how to act now. She'd attacked her best friend, and hadn't let her go help the others with the problem, whatever it was, and now she was taking up time on a school night. What kind of friend did that? And she'd missed her mother's birthday, as well as her little brother's. She'd also missed a week of school, and was going to be transferring to Bayville, where they would note the gap in her education with displeasure.

"And then there's the Library," Kess stated, awe in her voice as she said "library." "It's awesome. It's got all sorts of books. Science Fiction, Fantasy, and more. It's got a reference section, and hundreds of books. It's got two floors for all of them!

"And then there's the Kitchen. We all wrestle over food in the morning, because we're all trying to get to school on time. It's utter chaos. Lunch we eat at school, or on our own time. Dinner we eat as a school. We eat breakfast together just on Sundays.

"Then there are the lower levels, where we do training sessions. We have personal training, team training, and defense training. We can't use our powers during defense training. It's for use when we can't use our powers. Logan teaches most of the lessons, but Ororo helps. She sometimes takes over and does some herself. She also teaches some of the students, and the Professor does some, too. It all depends on your power. I've got Ororo teaching me."

It was about then that they reached Kess and Adea's room. Tam followed Kess in, and watched her friend search her closet. She unearthed a shirt and pants.

"I'll wait outside while you change," Kess told Tam, handing the clothes to her friend.

"Okay," Tam answered quietly. She watched her friend walk out of the room before beginning to change.

"Hey, Kess!" a female voice called. Tam could hear two people running towards the room.

"Hey, Kess. Do you know what has been happening? Because the lawn is completely scorched," another voice asked, panting slightly after the two girls had run up to her.

"Uh, there was an attack by some people. I don't know who it was, as I wasn't involved," Kess answered simply.

Tam heard 'scorched,' and nearly banged her head against the wall. However, she managed to control herself and merely hit her hand against her head. _Stupid! I can't _believe_ I didn't let Kess go and help!_

"What? Why not?" the first voice asked critically.

"I was – pre-occupied," Kess answered cautiously.

_Yeah, trying to stop me from burning the place down around our ears,_ Tam thought bitterly.

"With what?" the second wondered curiously.

"Well, the friend that went missing over a week ago popped up, and I was watching her," Kess answered.

_Thanks, Kess, but don't make things sound better than they were. I _attacked_ you, and you didn't deserve it,_ Tam thought gloomily, but she opened the door.

She saw two girls. One was a blonde haired girl, who looked like she was ready to party. The other was a Chinese girl with long black hair.

Both stared at the girl who'd exited Kestrel's and Adea's room. Kess, however, smiled at Tam, who remained in the room.

"Hey, Tam! Tam, this is Jubilee," Kess began, indicating the Chinese girl. "And this is Tabitha. Guys, this is Tamora."

"Hi," Tam said quietly. She was looking at both of the girls. She remembered their descriptions from what Adea had told her.

"Hey. So, are you the new kid, or what?" Jubilee asked critically.

"Uh, maybe. I don't think I was expected, but I am a new kid," Tam answered honestly. "Maybe you're thinking of someone else who isn't here yet."

"Maybe." Jubilee looked thoughtful. "Hey, aren't you that normal girl the Professor's been looking for?" she asked, peering closely at the girl.

"Uh, I used to be," Tam half-answered. "I'm not normal anymore, though," she explained.

"Oh, well, that's totally _cool_ than. What can you do?" Tabitha asked energetically.

"I can shape-shift into animals," Tam stated.

"Really? Prove it!" Tabitha demanded.

"Oh… kay," Tam answered, startled. She unconsciously gulped, and thought of Kitten again. She shape-shifted into a dragonet.

"Cool," Tabby exclaimed.

Tam blew gently, and a small shower of flames came from her mouth. Kess eyed the flames nervously, but they didn't touch anything, and they died when Tam stopped breathing.

"_Sweet!" _Tabby screamed in excitement.

Tam shape-shifted back to normal. She smiled shyly. "I don't have too much control yet, but I'm working on it," she put in nervously.

"You can breath _fire! _Can you do it now?" Tabby asked, her eyes big with excitement.

Tam tried, but managed nothing. "Nope. I guess I have to be in dragon-shape for it to work," she answered. Some of the gloom that had settled over Tamora lifted, and she gave a huge smile. "I can, however, do lots of things a dragon from a certain series can do. I managed to open a door just by whistling."

"_Cool,"_ Jubilee sighed. "I can't do _anything_ like that!"

_:Kestrel, can you greet Ororo at the front door? She's bringing in a new student who has abilities that could come in handy down here in the Infirmary. Would you mind escorting him when he arrives?: _the Professor called.

_Sure, Professor,_ Kess thought back.

"The Professor has something for me to do. I'll talk to you later," Kess told Tabitha and Jubilee. "Come on, Tam."

Kess led the slightly shorter girl down the halls. Tam wondered how her friend knew the way. She would get lost easily in here… but she expected it was a lot like High School: Confusing and seemingly huge at first, but once you got used to it, it was fine.

They got to the steps and looked down towards the front doors. There stood two people: a white-haired African American that could only be Ororo Monroe, and a young, blonde boy.

"Kess, do you know what's going on?" Ororo Monroe called up the steps.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Please don't send hate-mail for killing off a character! I promise it's not as bad as it seems!!!! dodges banana cream pie


	27. SickBay Blues

**Greetings! ** I am happy to report there is no bad news! Sadly, there is no good news, either. I may end up delaying the next few chapters so that I can find time to type up the next ones, so please expect delays.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Marvel, the X-men, or any of their characters. My OCs are Tamora Griffin, Kestrel Woodbriar, Adea Wheeler, Rose Moss, Talyda Ceret, Sisi Forge, Ben Lots, Michel Nester, and another OC that I have not yet introduced. (I will not answer any questions about the final OC – he will appear at one point, and I will let you know who he is then. I may or may not answer questions concerning his powers at that time.)

**Chapter 27: Sick-Bay Blues**

"Oh, lots of things. My friend Tamora here showed up, she and I hung out in the Infirmary, and then, the Institute was attacked. I was unable to come up and help out, as I was hanging out with Tam. The Professor would like to see both of you, I think," Kess remarked in a would-be cheerful voice.

"Well, then, let us all head down," Ororo responded. The two girls hurried down the steps, and they all got into the elevator. "By the way, this is Josh Foley."

"Hi," Tam began the introductions before Kess could. "I'm Tamora Griffin, and this is Kestrel Woodbriar. It's nice to meet you."

"You can call me Kess, though," Kess added. "And nearly everyone calls her Tam."

"Hey," Josh said in an off hand manner. He was still trying to get used to the idea of being a mutant, of living in this huge place, and losing all of his friends.

"Hey," Tam responded. She was only replying to, well, reply.

Josh shrugged, and tried to look cool about everything. Conversation with strangers wasn't his strong point. Really, he didn't want to get in with the wrong crowd on his first day here.

The elevator dinged and Ororo ushered the three into the med bay.

Tam glanced around. There were many people here, many sporting bruises and the like. There was an odd-shaped metallic stature of a girl that was far back in the room. Near it was a solid block of what could be ice, which looked like an encased charging student. There was another metallic statue lying across two beds, of what could be a tall man. She was about to ask Kess why Dr. McCoy was examining the girl statue when Kess gasped.

"What?" she asked instead.

Kess was looking around at everyone in horror. "I –what _happened?"_ she asked the air.

"You told me that the Institute was attacked. I believe this is the aftermath, similar to what you have read about in stories," Ororo replied.

"But –but –is that Cessily? What happened!" Kess looked unhappy.

"She got hit by the black-haired girl wearing red," Sofia supplied from her bed.

"Wanda Maximoff, she warps reality around her," Ororo told Sofia.

"Oh, that explains it," Sofia commented.

"You mean that's a _girl_ down there?" Tam asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's Cessily," Kess said absently, rushing over to the silvery statue. "Her body is made of mercury. Cessily, can you hear me?" she asked. Without waiting for a reply, she added, "Where's Adea?"

"I'm over here! Jean, Miss Grey, I'm fine, let me get up!" Adea's voice called out over the chaos.

Tamora lit up. "Hey, Adea!" she all but sang, trying to locate her friend.

"Tam! Tam's here?" the excited Adea rose from a chair in which she had been deposited, and then fell back with an: "Owie. Okay, I'll be good, Miss Grey."

Tam grinned. She had spotted a redhead shaking her head at the girl who had fallen down. Tam walked over quickly to her friend. "Hey. You okay?"

"I had Cessily slam into me at 20 miles per hour when she was solid metal. That really hurts, just so you know," Adea confided to her friends, as Jean tutted a little

"I told you so. Now, will you stay put?"

"Yes, Miss Grey," Adea nodded obediently, then added, "Ow." Jean nodded, and headed off to another patient, leaving the friends to talk.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt," Tam commented matter-o-factly.

"Yeah, it did," Adea sighed. "How's Cessily?"

"I have no idea. I think she can't move, uh, still," Tam decided. "But I honestly have no idea how _anyone_ is around here."

"Beat up. It was really weird, now that I think about it. Something happened to the security system, and the next thing I knew we were all fighting. I mean Logan trains us for this in the Danger Room, but I never thought we'd actually be attacked."

"Mmm…" Tamora nodded like she knew what Adea was talking about.

Kess came running over to Adea. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just bruised and sore. How's Cessily?"

"Still solid. Has she been like this long?" Kess asked anxiously.

"Oh, shit."

"Language, Adea," Jean called from across the room.

Adea rolled her eyes. "So, Tam, how did you get here? And how long have you been here?"

"Oh, let's see. I accidentally ran away from home and –," she began to rant.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. You accidentally ran away from home?" Adea cut in.

"Yeah, it was an accident, I didn't mean to! And I missed my mom's and brother's birthday!" she rambled in a Pietro interpretation. "And I didn't mean to do that either! And I attacked one of my best friends!"

"I told you, Tam, it was an accident! You're forgiven," Kess interrupted.

"How did you do all of this stuff?" Adea demanded.

"I transformed into a wolf and ran away," Tam started up again.

"So you're a mutant now? Or do you just have very vindictive friends who you managed to tick off?" Adea asked.

"Well, let's see. As I transformed into a dragon not too long ago, I'd say I'm a mutant," Tam sighed.

"That means you're coming here, right?" Adea asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah. I think I am," Tamora answered. She added in a completely depressed voice, "I still have to call home and tell my parents."

"Oh, wow, yeah," Adea's eyes widened behind her glasses, thinking about what Tam's parents must be going through. "You should call them right now. Go find Professor Xavier and ask him to use the phones."

"Oh. Okay," Tam answered. She looked around, and spotted the Professor near the statue that was Cessily. The boy that they had brought down was talking to him.

With a look of severe dread, Tamora walked over to them.

"Uh, Professor? I… I need to use the phone. Uh, where can I find one?" she asked shyly.

Professor Xavier looked her over carefully. "I believe it would be best for me to call your parents. I will also plan for Ms. Monroe to take you to your home, so you can pick up some of your personal items. If possible, I will arrange this trip for tomorrow," he told Tam to her greatest relief.

She smiled shyly. "Thank you, Professor!" she exclaimed softly. She walked back over to her two friends, nearly bouncing as she went.

"Hey, guys. Professor Xavier said he'd call home. He's going to schedule a trip home. That way, I won't constantly be stealing clothes from Kess," Tam commented cheerfully.

"I don't mind," Kess protested. "Hey, what's he doing to Cessily?"

Tam turned and saw Josh Foley putting his hands on Cessily. Blue light pulsed from his hands. It crawled across and _into_ Cessily. Her solid abstract form began to melt, pooling and running together to form a far more human appearance.

Finally, a naked Cessily, still shining silver, had a sheet dragged over her by Ororo as Josh was quickly taken to deal with the other casualties.

"Wow," Adea said, her eyes following Josh. "He must be a healer. Well, that puts Mercedes Lackey to shame. Healers do blue, not green."

Kess nodded mutely, following the boy with her eyes with an awestruck look in her eyes. "Now all we need are the pretty white ponies," she muttered. "We're in the Collegia, in competition with each other, but still…"

Tam giggled. "Now all we need is a Bard," she added cheerfully.

"Jean plays the flute, I think," Adea giggled. "She's the kind who would anyway. Could you imagine her in full scarlets? That would be a sight."

"Oh," Tam began. She looked over at the girl. "Eek. She would _not_ look good in red."

"She'd probably refuse the costumes, even if she were at the Collegium," Kess grinned. "Or if she was forced to dye her hair a different color, which do you think: brunette or blonde?"

"Hmm…" Tam considered.

"Jean wouldn't let anyone touch her hair. Even Scott probably has to wear gloves," Adea pointed out.

"I wonder what she'd do to me if I snuck up on her with a pair of scissors while she slept?" Kess asked.

"She'd skin you alive," Adea commented matter-o-factly. "telekinetically."

Tamora was slowly getting the idea. She winced. "Oh. Painful," she shuddered.

"Yep. I guess I'll cross that off my to do list," Kess watch Tam's reaction, grinning.

"You are funny, Kess," Tam giggled. She knew her friend wouldn't do anything to harm someone's life.

"Yep." Kess turned to watch Josh being tugged around the room.

"Life is going to be so _weird_ from here on out," Tam commented vaguely. Her mind was wondering, _What next?_

"Greatest understatement of all time," Adea said.

Tam just nodded her head. She had begun to wonder who everyone was. Yeah, she had descriptions from Adea, but that was it.

Julian, bored, looked over and spotted the light strawberry-blonde girl. He grinned inwardly. He got up and walked over.

"Hi, gorgeous. I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?" he asked, putting on his best smile.

"What? Oh, uh, hi. I'm Tam," she said, starting to blush. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Julian. If you hadn't had a tour yet, I'd be absolutely delighted to show you around," he smirked.

"Lay off, Julian," Adea snarled.

"Jean told _us_ to do that," Kess pointed out firmly, an almost glare beginning to form.

"This is Julian –the arrogant, vain, self-centered brat," Adea introduced. "I told you about him."

"The one and only," Julian grinned unrepentantly.

Kess grinned before she realized who she was grinning at.

"Oh. Hi. Uh…" Tam trailed off, trying to think of something to say. She knew she had to say something else, but she couldn't think of anything to say to this really cute guy who her friends obviously hated.

"I forgot to mention that he has an ego that he won't quit," Adea said sourly.

"And you love me for it. By the way, what are the bets that Logan will go completely nuts over training now."

"What do you mean?" Adea asked skeptically.

"Who will be team leader, that's what I mean," Julian said, looking directly at Adea. "There's going to be a bit of a problem with that, isn't there." It wasn't a question.

"I don't see why," Adea sneered. "I've been here the longest, besides Rose."

"Seniority doesn't mean ability. I notice I'm not the one in a hospital bed," Julian replied with a smirk. "Just thought you ought to be appraised of the situation," his eyes glinted. "Cats think for themselves but not for others, I've noticed. Anyway, I have homework to do."

He let Adea feeling completely flummoxed. Had she just set herself up as team leader? Was she _**insane**_? She didn't like leading. Kess must think she was gaining just as large an ego as Julian had. She wasn't interested in the job….

_Unless Julian wants it,_ a small voice in her head whispered viciously.

Julian's casual acceptance of the fact that he should be leader rankled her. She wanted to take Julian's ego down a peg.

"Say, do you know how leaders are chosen?" Adea asked too casually.

"No, but you could ask Jean or Scott if you're interested in the position. Or maybe just that has been around a while," Kess suggested.

"Mmm," Adea said non-committally, evil plans forming.

"Okay, this is all over my head," Tam commented. "Can we talk about something that's not?"

"Sure," Adea agreed. "When are your preparations for staying here going to be done?"

"No idea. I suspect Professor Xavier will tell me once he has it planned," Tam answered, shrugging. She wasn't about to admit she feared going back home to face her family.

"We're always at the mercy of bureaucracy," Adea sighed. "Oh well. I hope your parents take this okay. Mine were great, but I've heard that Bobby's don't speak to him."

Tam winced. "I'd hate not being able to talk to my folks," she sighed. Adea had brought her fears to the surface.

Adea giggled. "You said '_folks._' I don't think I've ever heard someone say folks before."

"I use it 'cause it's easier to say than 'parents,'" Tam shrugged.

"My parents are okay about me being a mutant," Kess added brightly.

"Well, that's good," Tam commented, her fears only slightly lessened.

"See," Adea began, "It's not so ba–."

"Excuse me, ladies," Dr. McCoy interrupted as he lumbered over. Josh looking bored and confused in tow. "However, I have to ask the ones who aren't being treated to leave. Miss Griffin, could you stay in the hall a moment? The Professor would like to speak to you, I believe. Josh, Miss Wheeler isn't seriously injured, could you attend Mr. Guthrie?"

As Josh was shooed in the direction of the ice statue that was Cannonball, Tam walked nervously to the door with Kess. She gulped, wanting to say something brave like, "You can leave me, Kess, I'll be fine." But she didn't want her friend to leave. Not now, when she was so lost and confused.

It was a whole other way of life here, and it was so big and daunting, it made her breathless. She could hear a boy exclaiming: "I could de-ice him, but not unless Wanda's hex wears off. He took most of the ones that were meant for me."

How could this be thought of as _normal?_ How could she be expected to ever understand half of the things that Adea and Kess were discussing like math problems? Worse, she couldn't go back. There was no delete button, to erase a part of a story she didn't like. There was no changing back. Everything was so crazy, it made her want to scream. What if her parents were like the mysterious Bobby?

The thought paralyzed her, left her cold and breathless. Her legs felt like jelly as well as immobile, all at the same time. She didn't even notice that the Professor had appeared until Kess shook her from her ravine.

The man seemed older than she remembered from when Kess had been discovered. His dark eyes, always such wells of knowledge, seemed full of sorrow and slightly red-rimmed, although he spoke kindly enough.

"I've called your family, Tamora. Your parents are thrilled to know that you are alive and well. In three days I have arranged for Miss Monroe to take you home. Arrangements will be made with your parents. I have explained about the school, but ultimately this is their decision. If they want you to go then you will merely be going home to collect you clothes and then come back here. If they would rather you stay in your current school, then I will send you information about mental exercises you can do to control your gift, and put mental blocks in so that you do not start turning into dragons when you are bored in class."

Tam nodded. "That makes sense," she stated, her mind off in her own world. _What do I say now?_ She wondered.

"Am I coming too?" Kess asked. "I can easily make up all my school work."

"I believe it would be easier if you stayed here, and continued your studies," Professor Xavier told her.

"Okay," Kess sighed.

_Oh, man, Kess, that stinks that you can't come home with me,_ Tam thought sadly. _Oh, well. That's life, after all._

"Well, since there seems to be nothing more for me to say, why don't you two go do something else now?" Professor Xavier suggested.

"Okay. Want to go to the library, Tam?"

"Yeah!" Tam said excitedly. "Let's go!"

The two girls trotted off down the hall. "Hey, Tam," Kess began to ask, grinning. "How'd you like to get lost? We've got time."

Tam giggled. "It sounds like fun, but let's do it another time," she answered.

"Yep," Kess nodded, opening a random door leading to a random set of stairs. "I don't know where these go –there a set of servant stairs never taken out. Let's go!"

_We're going to get lost, aren't we?_ Tam thought, but didn't say. The two ran up the stairs to their fate, determined by Kestrel, of being lost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adea caught up with the two in the library an hour later. Kestrel was explaining the wonders of the fiction section.

"Ororo has this sheet by the front desk. You just write down any book you want and can't find in the library. She collects it once a month and then buys all the books she can with the budget. It's $75, isn't it, Adea? We can donate money if we want. It's really a great system!"

"Trust you to have the library system all figured out," Tam laughed. "Adea how're things going? All better?"

"Yeah, just thought I'd warn Kess to make sure she has all her homework done," Adea nodded significantly. "The Professor is talking to Cessily right now. She's fine, but he says that getting her walking again is going to be a problem. She's not going to make it to school for the rest of the week, and Kelly might not let her back at _all_ if she doesn't keep up with her work, so Kess and I have to help her get her homework for tomorrow done after dinner, so Kess really needs to have all of _her_ homework done before then. Luckily for Cess there's at least one Institute student in all of her classes except industrial art. Since we're so early into the school year, I don't think we'll have to worry about homework there, will we?" Adea looked from one black, uncomprehending face to the other.

"Um, I don't think so, but we could check her assignment book," Kess suggested brightly, before her f ace fell. "She _has_ got an assignment book, right?"

"Yeah, she was studying with me in the reference section," Adea nodded eagerly. "But you, homework, do now. I'll steal Tam for a while."

Adea dragged Tam off as Kess ran for her room and backpack.

"So, you're really good friends with Cessily?" Tam asked. "What's she like?"

"She's nice and quiet – I don't think she realizes how brave she is," Adea replied as they walked through the stacks.

"Brave?" Tam wanted to know.

"Well, you saw her. She's got a rather – noticeable mutation. She could have asked for a holo-watch like Kurt's as part of her requested Institute schooling, but instead she goes to school just like the rest of us. She's not afraid to show people who she really is. Her parents must have been really supportive before she wound up here. I don't think I could do what she does every day. I mean, we have to deal with all sorts of shit, and I'm not going to censor that, it really is shit, from the regular Bayville high school students. Just for living here. It makes me so – mad, some days I can't see straight, I'm so angry. I just want to hurt everything around me until I feel better, you know?" Adea confessed, looking sheepish. "I'm lucky there's other, better examples around me. Kitty's great, she just takes it all with a laugh. Sooroya ignores it. Kess is, well, Kess. She and I talk about what we fantasize about doing to people once they leave us alone. It gets very funny sometimes. Julian is Julian. I think he's a self-centered prick, but he knows how to turn being a freak into being cool, I'll give him that. Cessily just takes it. She's amazing. Bobby takes names and numbers and then – well, those people are not _happy_ people," Adea's grin was surprisingly wolfish for a feline metamorph.

"Anyway, my point is we all have different ways of dealing with it," Adea continued as they reached the parked backpacks. "It's good to have other people there for you. It makes a world of difference."

Tam felt uncomfortable. Adea's frank confession told her all she could expect if she went back to Essex. But if she didn't go back – then she'd only see her family during vacations. She'd miss her youth group outings. There were millions of things she'd never get to do again. Working with her calves for 4-H would be a serious problem, and she couldn't show after school started in the fall. Life had just gotten very complicated all of a sudden.

Adea was riffling through Cessily's assignment book.

"Good, no industrial art homework. C'mon, we can go to the kitchen and help with dinner," she suggested. "You'll love it. Kess'll probably show up when her homework is done."

_At least,_ Tamora thought as she grinned. _I'm not likely to get so lost, even if Adea is a little blunt._

"Do you know where you'll be staying?" Adea asked. "I mean, who's your roommate?"

"I don't know. I kinda thought I could stay with you two," Tamora began, feeling confused.

"Hmm…" Adea made her way to the upper gallery, lugging both backpacks.

Tamora's confidence took another blow. "I thought it would be alri –" she began.

"It's great for short term, until you can get your stuff," Adea assured, as Tamora realized that Adea thought her staying at the Institute was a given. "But we only have two beds – I know! I'll sleep as a cat on the floor, you can have my bed."

"No, I couldn't!" Tamora protested. "I'll change and you can keep –," Adea interrupted.

"Nonsense. I have a month's worth of practice compared to you. I can keep my shape all night if I wanted, and you can't. It's only common sense. C'mon, we're almost in the kitchen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kess wandered up the stairs, murmuring to her self under her breath as she began her English homework in her head. Footsteps echoed through the hallway behind her, causing her to turn around and lose what she'd already managed to get.

"Hi Roberto," she began, then stopped as Kitty and Kurt hurtled around the corner.

"What has happened?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"Yeah, like, where is everyone? And what happened to the grounds?"

"Uh… there's a lot of people in the Infirmary. There was a fight." Kess shifted her weight nervously, deciding against telling them about Bobby and Sam.

"What? We missed a fight?" Robert asked. Kess wondered momentarily whether that question was rhetorical before nodding.

"Who attacked? Iz everyone okay?" Kurt asked, fear edging into his voice.

"Uh…" Kess thought again about Sam. "Define 'okay.'"

Kurt bamfed to the Infirmary, leaving behind a cloud of blue smoke. Kess thought briefly that it was a good thing Tam wasn't there, because of her allergies.

"There's this new kid, Josh, going around, healing everyone," Kess added. "And, uh… Well, perhaps you should go down to the Infirmary, too. Bobby is rather upset at the moment."

"Why?"

"Uh… Just take my word on it," Kess answered, knowing that they wouldn't believe her even if she told them what was really going on down there.

Roberto shook his head in disgust, and rushed off. Kitty took the obvious short-cut by phasing through the floor. Kess shrugged and wander up to her room to work on her homework.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen, Tam and Adea were working on dinner. As Tam pulled down a large glass bowl from one of the cabinets, something occurred to her.

She nearly dropped the bowl, but she forced herself not to drop the glass, causing _more_ damage to items in the Institute. After she had set it on the counter, she turned to face Adea as some of the color in her face faded. "Adea, I don't have my medicines!" she exclaimed.

Adea did drop the lemon she was juicing as per the recipe Ororo had put on the door for anyone with free time to start on dinner. It fell with a faint 'sploosh' into the lemon juice.

"Tam – what does that mean? I mean with your throat close over the course of the night? Perhaps there's a pharmacy open? We could get Miss Grey to drive you."

"It means I'm going to have heart burn _and_ be sneezing all the time! I only need my asthma medicine if I run or exercise," Tam moaned.

"So – the pharmacy isn't an option?" Adea asked.

"Not unless we can get a prescription," Tam sighed.

"Darn it – wait! There's that new kid, what's his name? – Anyway, he could heal you!"

Tam stared blankly at her friend. "How will that help?" she wondered.

"The healer boy _heals people._ As in he touches you and you are all better again. So it would last as long as your medication – maybe even longer!" Adea exclaimed excitedly. "If he's anything like the healers in stories then as long as he has the energy he could heal _any_thing. The only problem is that he's been healing all day, so he may not be able to help – but you never know! We can go to him when you start getting uncomfortable, which may not be until tomorrow. That would give him the most time to raise the stores of energy."

"You know, you have a point. And I wonder if he'll be able to help tonight," Tam commented. "I really hate heartburn."

"Yeah, it doesn't sound fun," Adea agreed. "Hey, could you look in the refrigerator for the lettuce? The salad calls for two heads."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night, and Tamora was lying in the bed she had "stolen" from Adea. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was being overactive.

"You know, I'm not looking forward to seeing my parents on Thursday," she commented.

Adea was sitting on the pillow she had "commandeered" from one of the empty rooms. She had not yet transformed so she could stay up and talk. It seemed very exotic to her to be having a sleep-over like thing on a school night.

"Yeah, I can see that. They must really be worried," she agreed. "It'll be a bit weird coming home."

"Yeah, but it's best to see them as soon as possible," Kess interjected from under her covers. "My parents would want to know if I ran off – and then my mom would ground me for a year."

"I don't think my mom would do that. But, I frightened them. And now I'm a mutant. That changes – well, maybe not _everything,_ but definitely a lot of things," Tam sighed.

"Your parents will be okay with it," Kess and Adea said unanimously, before grinning at each other in the darkness.

"I _hope_ so – this is going to be such a big change.

"But not all of it is bad," Adea pointed out. "Think about it. We'll be the people stories are written about. We'll have adventures, and be the role models for an entire generation. We'll be villains and heroes, teacher and adventure. Fame, honor, and glory! It'll be all ours!" She was gesticulating wildly, so wildly, in fact, that when she got to 'ours,' her hands flew up in the air, and Adea over balanced to fall on her back with a thump.

There was a rustle of covers on both sides of the dark room as two friends pulled themselves into sitting positions. Kess' voice came first, tinged with worry.

"Oh my god, Adea! Are you all right?"

There were giggles in the darkness at the center of the room, and Adea resurfaced.

"I guess that was the hint that I should shut up and go to bed, huh?"

Tam laughed. "It's either that, or a big 'Be careful!'" she giggled. "And that sounds fun – if my parents let me come."

"They will. Once they consider it, they'll realize that your logic is good. And they'll let you come," Kess assumed confidently.

"I hope your right," Tam sighed.

"Of course I am. My logic has no holes in it… this time," Kess replied matter-of-factly, snuggling under her blankets once more. "Good night, peoples!"

"Night Kess, night Adea," Tam replied slipping back down under her own covers, holding back a sigh that would've revealed that she wasn't as confident as her friend was in the matter. She waited for Adea's response. When it didn't come, she whispered, "Adea?"

The room filled with a rumbling purr, and Tam went to bed secure in the knowledge that they had a panther keeping watch.


	28. The Best Policy is Never Getting Up

Chapter 28: The Best Policy is Never Getting Up

**Greetings!** As I have warned, I'm going to be delaying the next chapters. I only have this chapter and the next typed up, and only up to chapter 33 written. I am getting ready for my exam period, and I have a lot of studying to do. This all means that I won't be able to type anything up for a while AND I may have to indefinitely postpone doing so. Sorry!! BUT I decided to be nice and give you this chapter! And maybe I'll be able to update again mid-May… but I'm not so sure about part two…

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns most of the characters in my story. The plot as well as several original characters do belong to me, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take them without my permission.

**Chapter 28: The Best Policy is Never Getting Up**

The ringing of alarms began at 6:00 by Adea's clock, which was 10 minutes ahead. Adea jumped up and padded over to turn the incessant beeping off, transforming as she went. Coming back to Kess' bed, she shook the girl awake.

"C'mon, Lazybones, another glorious day of harassment and prejudice awaits!" she hissed, not wanting to waken Tam.

"Mmfng!" Kess moaned, batting away the offending hand and snuggling deeper into her blankets.

"Kess – Keeeess," Adea called softly. "Watch out, because if you don't get up now then ..." she jabbed at the blanket where she knew Kess' ticklish point was.

Kess' shriek woke Tam, and then the clattering of getting dressed forced her head under the pillow. She kept it under until Kess and Adea had left the room.

She brought her head out and relaxed. It was nice to know that she didn't have to go to school at least. She could sleep in, all nice and warm, have a shower, and then breakfast at a leisurely pace, instead of the get up, get ready, and leave routine she had grown used to.

That was when, several doors down, Kitty's alarm began to ring. And then Kurt's. And then Jubilee's went off, accompanied by a loud _BANG_ which lifted Tam from her bed. More alarms began to ring, and Tam despaired on sleep, at least until everyone was at school.

_:Rose, might I speak with you for a moment before school starts?: _ The Professor telepathically contacted the lonely girl in the middle of the chaos of breakfast.

Knowing that no one would miss her, Rose just abandoned her toast and trotted up to the Professor's office. She was still feeling too jumpy from yesterday to eat, anyway.

As she reached the door, the warm voice said, "Come in."

Rose shivered for a minute. Even such a normal thing as the Professor's telepathy was putting her on edge. She felt as if someone had been running hot wires through her spine, and her senses felt too big for her body.

Entering the office, she looked at the Professor, and it seemed that he knew what she was going through.

"Rose, sit down please. I've been going over the memories that students had of the battle, and I think that your powers have grown."

"Don't they always?" Rose looked confused, and somewhat disappointed that his revelation amounted only to this.

"Sometimes powers jump. This sometimes happens why you need your powers desperately to evolve. Yours, I believe, became something much different. Rose, you can control fire now. Your mind has always been very flexible, and allowed your x-gene to unlock potential that would otherwise been buried. Your roots of air, for example. I believe this is what has enabled your mutation to control fire. You can see it as a plant, and get your mutation to manipulate it," the Professor explained gently.

"But, I, I – I hate fire! It kills innocent plants!" Rose protested.

"True, but ash is a very good fertilizer for some plants. It can be quite effective in clearing away underbrush in forests, preventing large wildfires that might otherwise result."

"Yes, but –"

"And if you were to learn to control this, you could prevent fire from hurting 'innocent plants,'" the Professor continued.

"Yes, but… oh, I suppose," Rose sighed. "But why me? Why _fire?_"

"Because your mutation saw it as something you _needed_ to do. Anyway, please be prepared for extra classes after school," Xavier told her. "Miss Monroe will be instructing you, like normal. Speaking of school, you had better get going."

Rose nodded numbly, before getting up and heading back downstairs. She hurried when she realized that Rogue might have already left, meaning that she would have to walk to school. Kitty was her best friend, but Rose had no intention of getting in the same car as the phasing maniac.

She was in luck. The kitchen was still Rogue-ful, and her toast hadn't even been eaten. She passed a very annoyed looking Kess who was remonstrating tiredly with Adea.

"It wasn't nice to wake me up like that, Adea," Kess complained, glaring daggers over her cereal.

"But you _never _get up on time," Adea glowered. "I thought I'd try something new."

Kess grumbled something indistinguishable into her corn flakes.

Before Adea could respond, Rogue stood up. "Anyone who wants to ride with mah needs to come _now,_" she announced.

"And I'll take the stranglers!" Kitty chipped in cheerfully.

Nearly everyone got up and scrambled for the door. The only ones who didn't were Scott and Jean, who had graduated, Kurt, who could teleport himself to be near the school, and Josh, who hadn't been enrolled yet. It was odd to see everyone running out at these words, but it was routine.

Tamora woke up from her nap some time later. She lay in the warm bed, wondering what she was going to do. Her friends were off at school, and the only other students she could think of that would be here were Josh, who was a _guy,_ and Cessily, who was stuck in the Infirmary.

Well, she could hang out with Cessily to see if she was as neat as Adea and Kess had described her. But that wouldn't work. She hadn't even been introduced to Cessily the night before, so it did her no good to go talk to the strange girl.

She'd go to the library, and see what they had for a selection.

Tamora got out of bed before she realized her next dilemma: What was she going to _wear?_

The florescent lights against off white painted ceiling were the first hint to Piotr Rasputin that all was not right in the world. Since this was the first thing that he had seen on waking, this was not comforting. However, half a year in the service of a maniac had given him a unique perspective. When all was not right with the world, instead of screaming or shouting, calmly figure out 1.) Why it is not right, and 2.) What can you do about it, and 3.) Is it a change for the better?

He heard a sigh that sounded like a sigh of boredom from a girl who had nothing to do. A bed creaked as the girl presumably turned on it. This left him even more confused.

Piotr decided that whatever stock taking he did do he would need to do it quickly before the environment changed yet again. Quickly was not an adverb that his methodical mind liked, but it was one that, if he was in danger, his flesh body positively loved.

He began mentally stacking up the facts, and whether it was a good or bad thing. As his mind worked, a door opened somewhere to his left.

Fact one, he was in bed, and feeling tired, but not badly so, was interrupted by someone humming an out of tune version of some American song. The hummer's step was slightly awkward, as if he had more legs than a normal man. Piotr heard him stop around the place where the girl's sigh had come from. Piotr stared intently at the ceiling, knowing that the man would be checking on him next. The problem was Piotr had no idea of where he was, or how he had gotten there. He only knew that he wasn't with the acolytes because there wasn't enough metal in the décor. Magneto was wonderfully dependable that way.

The hummer came towards him and pulled the curtains back. Piotr saw the blue gorilla that was Dr. Hank McCoy, and realized he was still with the X-men. He couldn't believe his enemies had kept him about – unless they meant to force him to tell them Magneto's plans. Many scenarios began running through his mind, most of them being unpleasant at best and horrific at worst.

"Hello, good. I see you're awake. We weren't sure how much Rogue had taken." These first words out of McCoy's mouth weren't delivered in the brisk and efficient manner that Piotr had expected, nor were they as aggressive as he instinctively felt they should have been. In fact, strange beyond strange, McCoy sounded friendly. Sure, they had fought side by side before, but at the moment Piotr was The Enemy. What was going on?

Piotr started to open his mouth to demand what was going on, but he thought better of it. Just because McCoy was acting friendly was no reason to assume he had gone from The Enemy to A Friend.

Hank waited expectantly for a few minutes, just in case the Russian was going to carry though on his attempt to say something. When it became apparent that Mr. Rasputin chose not to talk, Hank sighed internally, and continued with the offer that Charles had instructed him to give to Piotr.

"Now, you have been left behind by your comrades. We will help you get back to them, if that is your desire. However, Professor Xavier has another offer, if you would like it. We are trying to turn the Institute into a full-time school. However, while we are not kicking in students, we will need staff. We would like to offer the position of tutor to you. For now, you would just be teaching students in an after school capacity, merely to augment what they learn at school. But later in the year? Who knows?" Hank offered as bait.

The "fish" considered the offer. At first, his heart had leapt with joy. At last, a chance to do something _sane_ with his life, something that would help create, not hurt and destroy. His vocal chords seized on the chance before reason could interject.

"Da, I would --," Piotr's brain caught up with him, and unloaded guilt and responsibility on his mind. "Nyet. No. I am sorry. It is a wonderful offer, but I have nothing to offer a school of peace, and much to loose if I abandon Lord Magneto."

"I see," Hank replied, looking saddened. "Well, as soon as you_ believe_ yourself to be better, we'll work on getting you back."

Tamora sat at the table, abandoned by all of the other students. She was munching on a rather tasty Granny Smith apple, while her mind was off somewhere else. She had solved the clothes problem by simply not changing. She would mention the problem to her friends later on.

_What am I going to _do_ today?_ she wondered. She had a few options. She could return to the Infirmary, and hang out with Cessily, who was her friends' friend. Or she could find Josh and hang out with him, but he was a strange and random guy. Finally she could go to the library and read as she had originally planned, but she didn't feel like reading at the moment.

That left finding Cessily, and hanging out with her. Still, it was better than nothing. Tam got up and put her apple core in the trash.

Tam wondered off, searching for the way down to the Infirmary. She conjured up the images of last night in her mind to help her on her way. It took approximately half an hour to find her way to the Infirmary.

She forced her jittering nerves to calm down before opening the door.

Looking down to the curtained off end of the ward, Tam paused. There was still time to run up to the library and pretend she had never come. But she couldn't. She had to go through with this, to build up her backbone if nothing else. She wasn't as brave as she always pretended she was.

And she had to make her own friends. She had Kestrel and Adea, and they introduced her to their friends back at Essex. It was something that could easily be done here as well.

But none of the people would know her as herself, and that was crucial to her. So she had to go meet Cessily, and try to befriend her. It would mean that she had tried, and that was a reward in itself.

Tam took a deep breath, and walked down the length of the Infirmary. It seemed that, at times, she had to force her feet forward. _I wish I wasn't so timid,_ she thought as she mentally frowned at herself. Around her friends, she could hide it, but here, she couldn't.

Tamora shook herself, and called, "Uh… Cessily? I'm, uh… I'm a friend of Kess," she finished lamely. She couldn't think of anything else to say that sounded less stupid.

Behind the curtain, Cessily gulped. She didn't recognize the voice, and none of the new students had friends out of the Institute. It was unlikely that any of Kess' friends from back home would travel all the way to the Institute just to visit, especially in the middle of the school week.

"I… I thought I'd hang out," the strange girl faltered. "I mean, I have nothing to do, and you have little to do. I thought it would be fun. But if you don't want to, I'd understand. I'd just go to the library."

"And you may be trying to rest, and I'm disturbing you," the girl added quietly. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'll leave now."

Footsteps led the girl away from Cessily's bed. The door opened before she could reach it, however.

"Ah, Tamora. What are you doing down here? Are you having any problems?" the kind voice of Dr. McCoy asked.

"Uh, I was thinking I'd hang out with Cessily, but, uh…" the girl trailed off, searching for an accurate term.

Dr. McCoy, knowing exactly what the problem was, simply lead her back over to the curtains that surrounded Cessily's bed. Cessily saw that he led a normal looking girl to her. The girl didn't gap at Cessily when she saw the metallic girl, which was the usual reaction she got.

"Cessily, I'd like to introduce you to the young lady who showed up unexpectedly last night, Tamora Griffin. Tamora, this is Cessily Kincaid," he announced. He could tell that, if a friendship was to be started here, he'd have to give them a little nudge.

"Hi," Tamora said simply.

"Hi," Cessily responded. "So… uh… you know Kess?"

"Uh, yeah. I met her a few years ago, at GEMS," Tam explained. "That was our middle school, and we were in the same A.G., which stands for 'Advisory Groups.' We've been friends ever since."

"Oh… cool. That must be nice. This is the first public school I've ever gone to since… well, yeah," Cessily replied.

"I've gone to public schools for almost my whole life. I hated it. All the kids picked on me for several reasons, uh, like the fact that I live on a farm," Tam decided to say. She wouldn't mention that she had been mainly picked on for her odd looks, as Cessily could easily beat her in that area.

"Yeah, kids are cruel," Cessily agreed with feeling. "And it just makes people they pick on more obstinate and frustrated. It's so stupid."

"Yeah! Oh my god, at GEMS, I had my locker next to this boy who would shriek every time he saw me. That made me want to scream back at him," Tam grumbled.

"Yeah, boys are so immature when young, and as Julian constantly proves, they don't grow up fast."

"I can tell. I met him last night," Tam sighed. "When I started high school, it actually seemed everyone had matured. But last year, this boy started kicking my backpack just because it was a rolling one!"

"You haven't even met Bobby yet," Cessily commented.

"If he's worse than Julian, I don't _want_ to meet him," Tam said emphatically.

"It depends on your definition of worse. He's just like a six-year-old, really. It's more like he doesn't know any better than he's actually _trying_ to be annoying," Cessily said thoughtfully. "Jubilee's the same way. She's the one who blew up her alarm this morning."

"So she does it all the time?" Tam asked after briefly wondering how Cessily _knew_ that.

"Jubilee is very – loud about what she does," Cessily answered cautiously. "And the louder the better. Good thing she's a tech head, or she'd never have an alarm clock."

"Well, now I know who to go to if any of my electronics break," Tam commented with a smile.

Hank smiled as the exchange took place. Seeing that his work there was done, he left to talk to the Professor about the Piotr situation.

--

"Professor Charles Xavier" glared in smooth copperplate from the engraved name plate on the real Professor's desk. The bald man sorted through his notes, trying not to look at the walls where his various diplomas, degrees, and scholarship awards were framed. The piece of paper mounted behind glass that he avoided the most was the certificate saying that he was ready to be a teacher. He now felt ashamed to have accepted it. To still have it seemed to be a lie.

In that certificate was the pledge to keep his students from harm, and now one of them had died. He didn't dare voice his concern with the rest of the staff. It was too dangerous, he didn't want them to loose heart as well.

There was a knock at the door, and as his head flew up, his traitorous eyes caught sight of the certificate, and he flinched involuntarily. Composing himself, he checked who was on the other side of the door before calling:

"Come in, Hank."

The door opened as Hank entered. "Piotr has awakened, Charles. I have given him the offer, as you requested," Hank informed the Professor.

"Oh? What was his response?" the Professor asked, keeping his eyes firmly on the man in front of him to avoid looking at the certificate once more.

"At first he accepted our offer, but he then retracted his answer, and declined the offer. I believe something is holding him back, Charles. He seemed like he really wanted to join us, but he forced himself to refuse, in my opinion," Hank commented, a frown forming on his features.

"I see," the Professor paused. In normal situations, he would have gone down to ask Piotr face to face, instead of doing the immorally wrong action of prying into his mind. But this wasn't a normal situation, so he would excuse morals for the time being.

He mentally reached down to the Infirmary. Piotr was listening to the two girls as they chatted, but his mind was on the problem that faced him: Getting back to Magneto, mainly to protect his missing sister from harm.

_So, my friend, you resorted to kidnapping,_ the Professor mentally sighed as he retracted from the Russian's mind.

"He is worried about his sister, Illyanna. She went missing from their home. He doesn't want any harm coming to his sister, which would happen if he left Magneto to join us," the Professor explained. "The problem is he doesn't know where she is, or where she could be. It is likely Magneto knows; otherwise he wouldn't be threatening to harm her if Piotr disobeys him."

"Then we must find her," Hank responded instantly.

"Of course. But our problem is we don't know where Illyanna is, and neither does Piotr," the Professor frowned. "But Magneto must know where she is if he is threatening to harm her if Piotr doesn't obey him."

Hank nodded, and left as the Professor lost himself in his thoughts.


	29. Cheers and Sorrows

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. I only own my OCs, which include Tamora Griffin, Kestrel Woodbriar, Adea Wheeler, Rose Moss, and a few other characters. Many other characters who were never in X-men Evolution are from the comics, tailored to fit into this story.**

**Chapter 29, Cheers and Sorrows**

When Adea and Kess had gotten home from school, they discovered Tam and Cessily had become friends. Of course, they were delighted to find that their two friends had gotten along. However, as delighted as they were, it hadn't eased the tempers as the alarm clocks started ringing that Wednesday morning.

That morning, Tam managed to sleep through all the alarms, even Jubilee's. She managed it by sticking her head under the pillow.

She woke at 10:00, which was very late by her standards, but she had been exhausted the night before. She took some of her friends' clothes to wear, and got dressed.

On her way down to find some breakfast, she noticed that three people had arrived. Instead of going down to greet them, Tam hung back, and watched.

"Mrs. Guthrie, welcome," the Professor greeted. "How was your trip?"

"Fine." There was a small hint of a sob in the way the woman said the word, as well as a bit of anger.

Tam knew she couldn't go down. She was already in the wrong place at the wrong time, judging by Mrs. Guthrie's tone.

The woman was accompanied by two children. One was a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was looking around in awe of the place she was in. The other was a boy with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. He was hanging back, obviously not really wanting to be here.

The girl began to wander in the direction of the staircase when her mother called, "Paige, get back here!"

As the girl headed back, the Professor cleared his throat. "Um, would you like to go down to the Infirmary?" he asked rather awkwardly.

Tam gulped, and ran off, away from the main entrance and the Guthries. _This is _not _something I want to be at. I'll visit Cessily _**later,** she decided.

She found her way to the kitchen through a different route. She spotted Josh as she entered.

"Hey. Have you met the Guthries yet?" she asked curiously.

Josh frowned. "Yes," he answered.

Tam nodded, and went to find breakfast. She grabbed an apple and a bowl Frosted Flakes. She turned and saw Josh staring at her. "What?"

"Just got up?" he asked. There was a slight snicker to his voice.

"No," she retorted. "I just barely came down for breakfast. There _is _a difference, you know."

She sat down, her mood soured thanks to the rude tone of voice. Things like that always irritated her, and Josh was definitely being rude.

Tamora ate in silence, and any thought of conversation between her and Josh was lost. Josh left after a few minutes.

Ten minutes later, two young teenagers, Sam Guthrie's siblings, wandered in. Tam focused on eating her food. She knew she would have little to say to the two teens who had just lost their brother. _But you never know, _she reminded herself as she munched on her Frosted Flakes.

"Wow, check out this kitchen!" the girl gasped softly, trying to make sure just her brother could hear her. However, since the three of them were the only ones in the room, she could've saved herself the effort.

Tam smiled. The kitchen was a nice one, but it wasn't as extraordinary as the girl made it sound.

The boy mumbled something indistinguishable, but his sister ignored him.

"Uh, do you think you could give us a tour?" she asked tentatively.

Tam looked up and saw the girl watching her very carefully. "No, not really. I just arrived two days ago, and the only places I know how to get to are the Infirmary, here, and the library," she answered honestly.

"Then show us the library," the girl prompted.

"Uh, sure," Tam answered, thinking, _Why not?_ She got up, and finished the last bit of her cereal. After setting the bowl in the dishwasher, she set off to show the Guthries the library.

--

Jay managed to lose himself on the way to the library. It was just too awful to listen to Paige yammering on about the wonders of this death trap. The middle Guthire, he had two younger twin siblings at home, wandered, feeling cast adrift. They would be eating baked beans and eggs for the next seven weeks to pay for the plane tickets up and back.— and Jay knew that his after school music lessons, although free, would have to stop since gas prices made it impossible for Mother to drive him the 30 miles in the truck.

Of course, Momma would never want to make him give up his music. However, Jay had lied before to make ends meet. He would tell her that the teacher had gone on vacation, and tell Alison, the other girl who took lessons with him, that one of the twins was sick, and Paige couldn't watch them all the time, what with her job and all. Alison would then tell the teacher why he wasn't there, and she'd give him any music to be worked on. Whether Alison suspected the real reason for Jay's not infrequent absences didn't matter, she didn't say anything, and his pride was intact.

Now, though, he had to either find his way back to the main entrance or to the library. Neither choice was appealing. The main entrance was open, welcoming, and cheerful, which was not how you were suppose to act when you are mourning the death of your oldest brother. And if he somehow managed to find the library, his sister's happy yammering would drive him insane.

But at least he wouldn't be alone. And he could always block his sister out with books. And there could be music books there. Jay smiled at that thought. When he came to a set of doors, he paused, wondering if they were the entrance to the library. He carefully opened one of the doors and looked inside.

His first impression of the room was that it _wasn't_ the library. His second impression was that there was a _piano_ in the room. Jay walked in as if mesmerized.

He was sitting down at the bench and leafing through the sheets of music before he knew what he was doing. The metronome was moving with a tap from his finger. "Moonlight Sonata" was on the stand, and then his fingers where dancing over the keys.

Music, more than anything else, let him feel free. It was an uplifting feeling. His heart rejoiced as music filled the otherwise silent room. Pain fled, for an instant pride was gone, and he was soaring.

--

Ororo walked to her music classroom, ready to prepare things for an after school activity, and to decide which music to play at the funeral. Thinking on these cheery lines she opened the door, feeling that the mournful strains from the piano were merely her imagination reflecting on sad events.

To her surprise, a young boy sat at the piano. His hands were flying over the keys as the metronome clicked away. Ororo stood as if hypnotized.

When the door behind her slammed shut, the boy started. He gave Ororo one terrified look before dashing to the ajar door on the other side of the room. As his footsteps faded, Ororo moved to stop the steadily clicking metronome.

Ororo guessed that the strange boy was Sam's little brother. Ororo glanced at the door, slowly coming to stand ajar once more. He obviously loved playing the piano, and he was good at it.

_He's had lot's of lessons,_ Ororo mused. It takes a lot to have lessons. And for all three Guthries to take a trip from Kentucky to here.

Ororo knew that, if she was in his shoes, she would be worrying about the strain of this trip would have on the family. Flying on an airplane wasn't the cheapest way to travel, but it was the quickest. Ororo guessed that the young Guthrie would not want to put any more strain on his mother, and he would likely stop those lessons.

--

Tam watched as Paige walked around the huge library in awe. When Tam had noticed that Paige's younger brother had disappeared, she had mentioned it. Paige had been nonplussed, and explained that Jay could take care of himself, and continued the trip to the library.

Now that they were there, Tam considered losing Paige in the books, letting familiar stories block out the overenthusiastic girl. But that could be considered rude.

_Curse my polite genes,_ Tam mentally complained. But it wouldn't be impolite if Paige began to read first. Or maybe she could shape-shift and sneak off that way.

But she couldn't do that, either. She wasn't sure Paige knew her way around. Heck, _she_ didn't know her way around too well. So that left her to watch Paige until she wanted to go somewhere else.

--

In the depths of Magneto's newest lair, he sat in the front of a computer. The files he had called up were the ones he had Pietro copy during the attack. His attack had worked almost exactly as he had planned. The only missing acolyte was Piotr, but Piotr wouldn't do anything stupid. He'd recover, and return to Magneto. It was nice to have such loyal acolytes… Well, maybe not 'loyal.' But Piotr had his reasons for obeying Magneto's demands.

_Charles has been busy collecting new students,_ Magneto noted. He had eight new students, one he had marked as a possible new student, and another one was marked as an out-of-control mutant who was a possibility. Magneto also noted that Charles Xavier had gained a ninth student, but she had run away.

"Talyda Ceret" the file name read. Magneto quickly read the girl's information. Aside from her apparent dislike of Pyro, there was a likely possibility he could convince her to join his side.

He'd set her up with the Brotherhood, as any contact with Pyro could cost Magneto the pyromaniac in a few different ways. Pyro had yet to gain enough courage to leave Magneto's lair without the protection of any of the other acolytes or Magneto himself.

Aside from the prospect of gaining this strange girl's support, Magneto now knew how to train his acolytes, and the Brotherhood. Magneto smiled as he remembered his other additions to his team that Xavier knew little or nothing about. It was nice to have a few new surprises for Charles.

--

To Tamora's great relief, her friends came back to the Institute, and she could ditch Paige and Jay (who had shown up within the last hour). It wasn't that she disliked Paige, but the girl was _way_ too cheerful after her brother's death. She had noticed that Jay also seemed to think this as well: she had seen him shaking his head at his sister's back.

Now she, Kess, and Adea were hanging out with Cessily. _Mrs. Guthrie must be with the Professor in his office,_ Tam had thought when she had seen they weren't here.

"I can't believe I'm going home tomorrow," Tam sighed as their previous topic was pushed aside.

"Well, you'll come back, right?" Kess asked brightly.

Tam looked at her friend. When she spoke, her words were serious and laden with the gravity of the situation, as well as a miniscule hint of sadness. "If my parents agree to it."

"Come back anyway. Parents, pish," Adea said jokingly.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Tam laughed. On a more serious note, she added, "But I don't want to scare my parents again, not after what they just went through."

"They were really scared," Kess agreed.

"If I can't come back, all of you have to e-mail me often," Tam informed her friends seriously.

"Okay, but remember I'm a bad correspondent," Adea reminded her friend.

"I don't care," Tam said plaintively. She sighed. "I am _not_ looking forward to tomorrow afternoon. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but I don't know how they'll react to this new turn in my life."

"So long as it doesn't lead to a spike-ridden pit trap," Kess said, face completely serious before cracking up. The other three joined in, laughing as all friends do.

--

**One last note. I decided to update early, though I may not be able to update again until August at the earliest. The reasons are I have to type up the next chapters and continue working on my story. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	30. You Can't Change the Past

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs. All other characters are owned by Marvel. If you aren't sure who is an OC, just ask and I will tell you.**

**I'm still working on the next chapter, but I thought everyone would enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 30, You can Never Change the Past **

The ride was a quiet one, as Tamora spent most of it staring out of a window. She was lost in her thoughts as they traveled. Only when they were traveling down Route 7 did she come out of her thoughts.

"That way," she pointed, showing Ororo the way. _I'm almost home,_ Tam thought, a mixture of fear and anticipation welling up.

The feeling grew as they turned into the driveway. As they passed a certain tree, Tam knew her parents had been alerted to their arrival.

Ororo parked the car beside the dark green Honda Accord. The car was Tamora's. Her parents must have brought it home after she disappeared. Tam noted her father's truck was missing.

Tamora sighed as she got out of the car. It was time, as they say, to face the music. She turned as she shut the car door.

Her mother threw open the house door and dashed over to her daughter. "Oh, Tamora!" she cried, flinging her arms around her daughter. "You're home!"

_And a mutant,_ Tam thought but didn't add. "Yeah, I am. Hi, Mom," she said instead.

"Oh, Tammy, you're _home_!" Mrs. Griffin repeated. She released her oldest daughter, and turned to greet Ororo. "Hello. Thank you for bringing my daughter home, safe and sound, Ms. -?"

"Ororo Monroe, and it was my pleasure, Mrs. Griffin," Ororo responded easily.

"Well, would you like to come inside?" Mrs. Griffin asked, gesturing towards the door she'd come from. Mrs. Griffin lead the way into the mostly clean house. Tam couldn't help but feel like her home, once so familiar and welcoming, was now alien and strange. She reminded herself that it was her first time home since she became a mutant, and it was natural to feel this way, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

"Mrs. Griffin. First I'd like to thank you for your hospitality, and I'm sure Professor Xavier has explained, at least in part what Tamora has undergone these past two weeks. I feel that it is important to discuss this right now," Ororo began.

Tamora saw and heard her mother sigh. "Why don't we sit down and discuss this?" her mother suggested, indicating the surprisingly clean table.

Tam sat nervously between her mother and Ororo, at the end of the table. She looked at her mother. Mrs. Griffin's face spoke of both fear and dread as she sat down.

"Professor Xavier did explain the situation, correct?" Ororo asked, clarifying what was common knowledge. Tam wondered briefly what the Professor had said before she decided it can't have been too distressing.

"Yes, I believe he did," Mrs. Griffin answered nervously, glancing at her daughter.

"So he told you that your daughter is a mutant?" Ororo persisted.

"Yes," Mrs. Griffin sighed.

"Mrs. Griffin, Tamora needs to learn how to control her powers. Now, there are two options here. You could send her to our school, where she will learn how to control her powers, how to work as a team, and how to defend herself without the use of her powers. Or you could decide that you don't want her to go, and she could stay here. Professor Xavier can help her put in mental blocks, making it extremely difficult to use her powers in school. He would also send her mental exercises she could practice to gain control over her powers here. Since you have such a large and spacious amount of land, it shouldn't be too difficult for her to find a good place to practice here," Ororo outlined the choices carefully.

"I know this is a lot to digest and consider, and I am sorry for it. But it would be best to make your decision tonight, so Tamora knows whether to pack or not," Ororo finished calmly.

"Oh, wow," Mrs. Griffin began, but the drive-way buzzer went off. "Excuse me," she added as she got up to check to see who had just arrived.

Tamora heard the door open and close. Her mother had obviously gone out to greet whoever it was. And maybe to warn them.

Tamora suppressed a shiver at the thought. Her mother wouldn't do that. Would she?

She got up as the door opened again. She walked over so she could see the man who had come in. She grinned.

"Hey, stranger," Ororo heard a man's rough voice, though it wasn't as rough as Logan's.

"Hey, Dad!" Tamora giggled as she ran up to him. Unseen by Ororo, the girl threw her arms around the brown-haired man's neck. Ororo got up and walked to stand where she could see Tamora's father.

"Hey, Tam," her father greeted, hugging his oldest daughter firmly. "Don't you scare us like that again," he added seriously.

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to run away. It just –happened," Tam tried to explain.

"It wasn't her fault, Mr. Griffin," Ororo put in carefully. The three turned their attention towards Ororo. "When Tamora first transformed, she lost control over herself. She had no idea she was missing until this Monday, when she turned up near the Institute."

"Really?" Mr. Griffin asked, surprised.

"Yes. We were able to help her by breaking down the mental barriers that caused this lack of knowledge. She now has limited control over her abilities, but she has a long way to go before she has full control of her powers," Ororo answered.

"Mike, she thinks Tam should go to their school," Mrs. Griffin told her husband.

"It's a good idea," Tam put in hurriedly. "Once I'm there, I'll learn how to control myself. I won't be guessing on how to do that, because they have encountered problems like mine before. I'll also be with my friends. Yeah, I have friends at Essex, but there are no other mutants there that I know of. And what if the other students found out? I'd be in trouble. And what if my friends at Essex don't understand? I might end up alone when I need them the most."

"But we just got you back. You'd be there for a long time, and we wouldn't see you that much," her mother protested.

"No…" Tamora began slowly, "but I could e-mail you every week… or something like that. I could even call. It'll be as though I _was_ here, only not quite."

"You only want to do this so you can get out of milking cows," Mr. Griffin accused. At least, it sounded like he was accusing her, but Tamora knew better.

"Yup. I planned it that way," she teased. Seriously, she added, "It's a bonus, but I really need to learn control. I've got close to none. Adea has been there for a month or so, and she's got a lot more control than I do. She learned how to control her shape-shifting there, and that's what I really need."

"But, Tammy, you'll make enemies," Mrs. Griffin protested.

"Yeah, I probably will. But I'll make enemies wherever I go. I'd rather be with the friends I've made at the Institute and deal with whoever I've made as an enemy there. If I'm there, I won't be alone. But here, I might be," Tamora shrugged.

"Tamora has made several great points. She will learn control at the Institute, and it will also be much easier to make friends among our students than at many public high schools. There is a chance she will make enemies, but she'll have friends to back her up. If she makes enemies elsewhere, who would back her up? Not many people will help a mutant these days," Ororo pointed out.

_Wow, we're laying it on rather thick. But my parents _need_ to know all of this,_ Tamora thought.

Ororo took a breath, and continued. "I hate to rush you, but it would be best, on all accounts, to make a decision shortly."

"What about the cost?" Mrs. Griffin demanded. As farmers, the cost was a serious consideration.

"Don't worry about that. It won't cost you a thing," Ororo assured her.

"Really?" Mr. Griffin asked, surprised.

"Certainly," Ororo answered, smiling benignly.

"Well, then. Uh, would you mind if Michael and I had a few minutes to discuss this?" Mrs. Griffin asked.

"Of course," Ororo responded instantly.

"Should I pack my stuff? Just in case?" Tamora wondered.

"Uh…" her mother began cautiously.

"Sure," her father said. Tamora looked at him. There was a resigned look in his eyes.

Tamora nodded, and went upstairs. Ororo went out to the car to get the book she had brought with her just for this occasion. Tamora's parents went into their room to discuss their options.

"Tamora, come down here!" her mother called half an hour later.

Tamora shoved the books she held into her bag, and headed downstairs. She was feeling jittery and scared, but she knew she had to deal. She quickly spotted her parents and Ororo, who had watched her come down. Her father's face was still and solemn.

"Hey, Mom," Tam stated, surprised at how neutral her voice sounded. "What… have you decided?"

"Michael and I have agreed that… it would be best for you to go to their school," Beth Griffin told her daughter. "If you have as little control over your abilities as you say you do, then… you need to be there."

"Is there anything else we need to do, Ms. Monroe?" Michael Griffin asked as he turned to face Ororo.

"Why don't you finish packing, Tamora. I'll leave instructions on how to get yourself back to the Institute so you can drive yourself back tomorrow," Ororo suggested. Tam nodded and headed back upstairs, a feeling of detachment growing in the back of her mind. "Now, we have to fill out some forms to transfer Tamora from her current high school to the Bayville High," was the last thing she heard before she shut her bedroom door to finish packing and cleaning her room.

--

"Hey, Tam, WAKE UP!!" Tam's younger sister, Emily, yelled in her sister's ear. Tam jerked, knocking her head into her sister's and shifted her skin to have brown fur covering it before shifting it back to normal. "Cool! Do that again!" Emily grinned, rubbing her face where their heads connected.

"No, now go away. Far away. It's not even six thirty," Tam moaned, burying her face in her pillow.

"But you _promised_ to drive me to school today," Emily pointed out smugly. "I still can't believe you _shape-shift._"

"Why did I agree to this madness?" Tam complained as she threw her covers off of her bed. "I could've slept in late like I have been, and _then_ spend the whole day traveling. But _nooo,_ I had to agree to drive you to school. Stupid me," she grumbled as she searched for the clothes she had left in her room to wear. Emily disappeared, most likely to get ready herself.

So when Tam came down the stairs, brushing her hair as she went, she was surprised to see Emily making hot chocolate for the two of them. "Uh… what are you doing that for?" Tam frowned at her sister.

"You were tired, so I thought I'd help energize you by making you hot chocolate," Emily grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Tam agreed, eyeing her little sister.

"Then let's get Kirstin," Emily grinned, picking up her backpack.

The car ride to school was a silent one. It didn't surprise Tam, since it was early in the morning. She concentrated on driving, so she wouldn't transform into anything. (She also had to keep herself from imagining what that was, as she wanted to avoid all possibilities of doing such a thing.)

When she went to turn to go to the drop-off point, Emily spoke up. "Not that way. Park in the visitor parking spots. We want to say goodbye," she explained.

With a shrug, Tam did as she was directed. She parked and turned off her car. She also put the keys in her pocket before getting out of the car.

She watched as Kirstin ran off towards the school. Tam couldn't help but frown at that action, since Emily had said 'we.' Emily threw her arms around Tam.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Emily informed her oldest sibling, some emotion coming into her voice at that.

Tam returned the hug. "You'll still see me at Christmas," Tam responded. "It's not like I'm leaving forever." Since her attention had moved to her sister, Tam didn't see that all of her friends were following Kirstin back to the car.

She did notice them when Emily let go. _Oh my God…_ Tam mentally gasped.

"Hey Tam you're back!" Aaron Kirk grinned.

Tam saw all of her friends faces, a mixture of relief and happiness.

"Uh, yeah, I am," was all she could think of saying.

"You okay?" Gloria Minx wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tam answered honestly.

"What happened?" Morgan Jacklen demanded.

"Uh…" Tam frowned. She then pretended to check her watch. "Oh, no, I've got to go home. I promised Mom I'd be home as soon as possible, and she'll be expecting me in 25 minutes, and it takes 30 to get home," she partially lied. "I'll e-mail you guys later. Emily? Kirstin? Do you guys have everything?"

The two girls nodded as her friends dispersed. As Tam got back into her Honda, Emily leaned in. "Why'd you lie? Mom never said such a thing," she whispered.

"I didn't want to tell them where others might overhear," Tam hissed. "'Bye Emily," she added so everyone could hear.

"Yeah, 'bye," Emily replied, moving out of the way.

Tam left the school. This time, she left in her own car, not on her own four feet.


	31. Awakening

**Greetings!** I'm very sorry for having taken so long to get this chapter. I've been very busy with schoolwork, and recovering from a surgery I had sometime last July did not help matters, either. I can't guarantee that the next chapter (which I have written, I just need to type it up) will be up any time soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or any characters associated with Marvel. I do own my OCs, however. If you're not sure on who is one of my OCs or not, just ask!

**Chapter 31 - Awakening  
**

Cessily was busy doing her English homework when she heard a bed to her left creak. She froze. She knew that there were only two other people in the Infirmary, and the only other _living_ person was to her _right_.

Whoever was moving groaned, and moved again. Cessily gulped, and mentally called the Professor. _Professor? Is there anyone new in the Infirmary? Because someone is moving to my left…_

The Professor paused, stopping what he was doing. A smile came across his face. After a last glance at the paperwork on his desk, he headed down to the Infirmary.

_::It is nothing to worry about, Cessily,::_ he informed her as he got into the elevator. He waited patiently as it moved downwards. _::Ororo, can you please come to the Infirmary? We may have a few pleasant surprises.::_

_:Right away, Charles,: _Ororo responded as she headed towards the staircase.

The Professor smiled. _The students will decide tonight's a good night for a celebration. Maybe I should send someone to the store. After all, this _is_ an excellent reason to celebrate, and it won't keep the students away from their studies._

He moved forward, through the door into the Infirmary just in time to hear:

"Jeez, who let Bobby play with the furnace?" a voice complained. "And why are my blankets _wet?"_

"S-Sam?" Cessily gasped.

_::Hank, can you get some extra blankets? Sam is freezing,::_ the Professor called. Aloud, he said, "Good afternoon, Sam. It's nice to see that you're awake.

Sam, sopping wet with ice still in his hair, opened his eyes in shock. "What _happened?"_ he gasped as he realized that he was in the Infirmary. Remembering the battle he asked more empathically, "What _happened?"_

Sam couldn't see her, but Cessily was staring in his direction with the upmost amazement.

_:Why, Professor?:_ Dr. McCoy asked.

_::Sam, as it turns out, did not die when the beam of ice struck him. It seems he was asleep. Now that he is awake, he is cold,::_ the Professor responded. To Sam, he explained, "As you know, we were attacked by Magneto's Acolytes and the Brotherhood. During the attack, you were encased by a beam of ice Bobby had meant for Wanda. Until today, we believed that you had died."

"Sam, you're _alive?"_ a dumbfounded Cessily gasped.

Sam sighed. _"Yes,_ I am," he responded. "You mean I was frozen in a block of ice?" he asked the Professor.

"Yes," Xavier replied. The door behind him opened. Dr. McCoy and Ororo had arrived.

"Where do you want me to put these blankets?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"You can place them on one of the vacant beds. We'll move Sam to it as soon as possible," Xavier replied, turning to face Ororo. Before he could continue, Ororo asked:

"Why?"

The question was simple. It was also a good one. She did not know, yet, that Sam was alive.

The answer came, not from the Professor, but Sam himself.

"Because I'm _freezing,_" Sam responded enthusiastically.

Ororo nearly fainted in shock. "_Sam?_ You're _alive?"_

"That's the _second_ time someone's asked me that," Sam complained. "And yes, for the second time, I'm alive."

Xavier smiled. "And I doubt it will be the last time you hear it. You have been unconscious since Monday, and today is Friday," he explained. "Ororo, would you go inform Mrs. Guthrie about this wonderful turn of events?"

"Of – of course, Charles," Ororo replied, bringing herself out of the shock that Sam's responses had put her into. With a nod at the Professor, she exited the room.

"Oh, man, Principle Kelly's going to skin me alive. I've missed four days of school!" Sam realized with a groan.

"Don't worry about that, Sam," Xavier assured him. "I'll handle that right now, in fact. Hank, would you mind assisting Sam into the other bed?"

"Of course, Professor," Dr. McCoy replied. As he moved towards Sam, the Professor left the room.

----- -----

Ororo had expected Mrs. Guthrie to doubt what she had come to tell her and her two children. In response to the doubt, Ororo had suggested that they go down to see Sam for themselves.

"It's not as though we're trying to hide this from you," she explained. It was true: why else would Mrs. Guthrie be here?

However, Ororo would be among the last to deny Mrs. Guthrie the right to see her son. This being true, Ororo led the three Guthries down to the Infirmary. There was a quiet yet anger filled silence as they traveled down to the Infirmary.

As they entered the Infirmary, Mrs. Guthrie gave a startled gasp. Sam had been moved to a bed, and was covered in warm blankets. The most shocking thing for the Guthries was the fact that Sam was sitting up, shivering slightly under the blankets. Sam glanced at the door when he heard her gasp.

"_Mom?"_ Sam asked, disbelieving. "What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Guthrie gave a last gasp before promptly fainting. Half expecting something of the sort, Ororo caught Mrs. Guthrie before she fell hard onto the floor. Jay stood there for a moment before turning and running out of the Infirmary. _This is way too much,_ he thought as he got back into the elevator.

Paige stood a moment as her mind wrapped around this startling turn of events. "Sam, you're alive!" she cried joyfully, bouncing over to her older brother.

"Paige, what are you, Mom, and Jay doing here?" Sam asked, redirecting his question at the only conscious member of his family.

"We thought you had died, and we came to help plan your funeral. Now we can cancel it! No more depressing events or thoughts popping up!" Paige yammered happily.

"Uh… thanks," Sam said uncertainly. He had no idea if what Paige had said was a compliment or an insult or… something else entirely.

---------------------------

"Yeah! It's the weekend!" Kess cheered, not for the first time.

"Kess, we got that already," Adea commented dryly. "We don't need to be reminded every few minutes."

"I know, but it's nice not t be woken up early in the morning," Kess stated innocently, a small glint in her eyes.

"How do you think Tam's making out at home?" Sofia asked quickly, mostly to stop or at least subdue the argument that was sure to follow that comment.

"I don't know," Kess said, worrying. The glint was gone from her eyes as her thoughts turned to her friend.

"Kess, our parents were okay with us being mutants. Tam's parents should be, too," Adea stated firmly.

"I wonder if Ororo's back. Maybe she'll have news," Sofia suggested.

"Yeah!" Kess agreed, cheering up. "Hopefully it's good news!"

"We need to say hi to Cessily first, and give her the homework we have for her," Adea reminded them firmly. Since they were already in the elevator heading down to the Infirmary, it was a good thing to remember.

A moment later, the three students were blinking in the entrance of the Infirmary. They noticed four changes. Once, Cessily had moved closer to the door. Two, the ice around Sam had finally melted. Three, Sam had moved. Four, Sam was sitting up, talking to his sister.

"Uh," Kess trailed off, staring.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Adea asked.

Sam, hearing their voices, looked over. In response to their stunned faces, he scowled. "Please tell me you're not going to say what I think you are," he stated flatly.

Sofia was the first to say what Sam had been dreading. "Sam, you're _alive!!!"_

At the same time, Kess asked, "What?"

"Yes, I _am_ alive!" Sam exclaimed for the umpteenth time. "You would think you _wanted_ me dead."

"Let's go put our stuff in our rooms. Then we can come back and celebrate," Sofia suggested.

"Or we could come back down and annoy Sam with the fact that he's alive," Adea suggested with a grin. The three girls had already turned and left to head up to the girl's wing.

"But we don't know him that well," Kess pointed out.

"Then we can start on new beginnings," Adea commented, smiling.

"Come on," Sofia urged as they got into the elevator. "Let's get rid of our stuff."

They had forgotten to give Cessily her homework.

-----------------------------

That had marked the start of the flow of students going down to the Infirmary to see if the rumors were true. Before long, almost the entire student body had started a party in the Infirmary. At one point, Sam had announced, "I have a general announcement to make! Yes, I'm definitely alive!"

Kess had yelled out, "Sam, you're alive!" just after that. Sam had sighed with exasperation and the party continued.

There was only one other person who was less than happy about the party in the Infirmary. Piotr had sat uncomfortably since the party had begun, yet he had no way to escape. He knew he would just have to wait it out. This party couldn't last _all_ night, right?

-----------------------------

Tam parked her car outside the garage at the Institute. She had finally made it. She called her mom using her cell-phone (which she wasn't allowed to use except for emergencies and things like this) to let her know that she had arrived at the Institute.

Tucking her cell-phone into a hard to see spot, Tam locked her car. She supposed she didn't have to, since it was unlikely anyone would try to steal anything from her car, but it was a habit to lock her car except when she was at her home. She stuffed the keys into her pocket and went inside. She couldn't wait to find her friends.

Tam checked their rooms, but they weren't there. Her next stop was at the library. They weren't there, either. Puzzled, she checked the kitchen. There were instructions for that night's dinner, but nobody was there.

With a shrug, Tam headed down to the Infirmary. If they weren't there, at least Cessily would be, and Cessily might know where they were and what they're doing.

As soon as she opened the Infirmary door, she knew something big – and obviously, good – had happened. _All_ of the students were here, and celebrating. She couldn't fathom what they were celebrating, though.

She didn't have to wait long for the answer. Kess looked over at the small breeze that had come from the opening of the door. "Hey, Tam! Guess what!" she called happily. "Sam's not dead!"

"Oh," Tam blinked. "That's good." She really didn't know what to make of it. She hadn't been at the Institute long enough to know everyone's powers and abilities. For all she knew, this Sam could die on a regular basis.

Before either of them could go on, Ororo walked over to Tam. "It's good to see you so soon. We can move your things to the room I set up for you. Kestrel, I'd like you to come along as well," Ororo stated.

"Why?" Kess asked, starting to worry. "What did I do?"

Ororo smiled. "Nothing. I'd just like to move you in with Tamora," she assured Kess.

"Oh. Okay," Kess commented, relieved. The three left the party, and went to move Kess' and Tam's things.

-----------------------------

It was about nine thirty PM that Ororo called a halt to the party.

"While you don't have school tomorrow, you still have your training session with Logan," she explained. A chorus of groans met this announcement. "And Sam could really use some sleep." Sam nodded enthusiastically. He was _really_ sick of the 'Sam, you're alive!' comments. "So off to bed," Ororo ordered.

Still groaning, the party dispersed. Sam sighed with relief, while Piotr and Cessily mentally sighed with relief. The celebration had finally come to a close.

* * *

**Please review!** I'm getting close to where I don't have anything else written, and any suggestions would be welcome! Plus I'd like to break 50 reviews!

And in case any of you are wondering, Sam's return from the dead is actually a part of his powers in the comics - he is kinda invulnerable to mutant powers and can't die from them.


	32. Not So Friendly Fire

**Ch 32, Not-so Friendly Fire**

"I can't believe this, Kess, you abandoned me!" Adea exclaimed, as the _early_ morning Saturday sun peeked over the windowsill of Tam and Kess's new room. "I can't wake you up early, anymore, or anything!"

Tam rolled over and groaned. "Adea, what are you doing here?" she questioned sleepily.

Kess just threw a pillow at her friend, and buried deeper under the covers. Her reply was muffled by the blankets and incoherent.

In response, Adea jumped on Kess's bed and started bouncing. At the same time, Tam sat up, rubbing her eyes. Kess kicked half-heartedly at the weight on the bed that was Adea, and gave a growl that sounded more like a frustrated moan. "Grroff."

"I would," Adea replied, unfazed by the weak hit, "but guess who has training?"

"You. So go 'way and lemme sleep."

"No, us! So get up and leave sleep in your bed!"

"Training?" Tam asked, blinking in surprise. "Am I supposed to join you?"

"Torture," Kess muttered. "Is s'a plot. S'always a plot," Kess slurred, rolling out of bed. "So we can run around in spandex. Joy," she continued in a clearer voice as she began to ruffle through her drawer.

"Look on the bright side," Adea replied, "We'll graduate to leather _eventually._ Don't worry, Tam, if Ms. Monroe hasn't given you a uniform, you don't have to come. C'mon, Kess, do you honestly want Julian to beat us down, and be smug for the rest of the morning?"

"Oh, cool, I guess I'll try to go back to sleep. Have fun," Tam commented with a smile as she lay back down.

"We could kick him. Hard. In very sensitive areas. Don't look, I'm stripping." She turned her back on the other two to change into her uniform.

"That doesn't sound right," Adea giggled, already in her uniform. "Any way we can't kick Julian – unless he's one of our opponents today. Logan would come down on us like a ton of bricks for committing friendly fire."

"I'm opposed to him, and I'm definitely NOT being friendly," Kess groused.

"I never knew you were so violent, Kess," Tam grinned. "Julian must really bring out the worst in you."

"His hobby is to bring out the worst in _everyone,_" Adea told her friend. "Except Sofia. He _drools_ after her like a dog. Come on, Kess!"

"Well, I'm not parading around Julian in my skivvies!" Kess protested. "okay, Ii'm coming."

Adea dragged Kess out the door. Tam yawned, and rolled over on her bed. She was asleep again in a moment.

--------------------

"All right," Logan growled. "Since someone thinks that staying up all night celebrating means that you sould get off lightly today," he shot an annoyed glance at Ororo, clearly he didn't agree, "you will be playing capture the flag – mutant style. Teams are: Julian, Kess, Kitty, Roberto, Bobby, Dead-and-Alive Boy," Sam blushed, "Adea, and Sofia, vs. Rogue, Jubilee, Armara, Ray, Sooroya, Jamie, Tabitha, and Kurt."

Kess grimaced. Adea groaned.

"Team leaders are: Julian and Sooroya, let's give the newbies a chance. Scott and Jean will be referees," Logan finished.

Kess looked to Adea, who was glaring in the general direction of the universe because it was against her that day. "It's all a plot," Adea muttered.

"Told you so," Kess shot back. "Why couldn't we have slept in this morning?"

"Don't forget," Jean said, floating into the air, "this game of capture the flag involves projectiles. If you're hit, you're frozen in place until one of your teammates tags you. If you get hit on enemy territory, then you are out."

Balls fell from the Danger Rom ceiling, landing randomly on each side of the bright red line bisecting the floor. Pillars rose from the floor, white flags at their tops.

"And remember, this is a _team_ game," Logan growled at them, before backing away to lurk in the shadows.

"Wait?" Kess said, looking around uncertainly, "does this mean we've begun?"

Jubilee laughed, picking up a ball and launching it at the distracted girl as Julian yelled, "Pick up a ball and fall back!"

Jubilee's ball, heavy rubber – since Logan _really_ didn't like going easy on his trainees, even in a game scenario – knocked into Kess, making her jerk backwards. Other members of Sooroya's team picked up the idea.

"Sofia, help block them," Julian called out, a hexagonal shield of hardened air launching out to cover the team. Julian bit his lip, glaring in concentration. He poured his energy into the shield, not daring to move lest the shield fall apart.

Sofia nodded, and gusts of wind sprung up outside the shield, knocking away balls from people's hands before they were thrown.

Julian relaxed, throwing up small shields to deflect the few balls that Sofia missed. "All right, throw," he commanded, searching for Adea in his team. Kess was on their territory, but outside the network of wind and telekinetic safety. A friend would be willing to risk far more for a teammate, and cat-like reflexes were always useful in this situation. "Adea, go tag Kess, and get her back here!" Julian yelled.

"Aye, aye, sir," Adea replied snarkily, but obeyed.

She ducked out of the ring of protection and dove down, as balls began pelting in her direction.

In the meantime, Rogue and Kurt were trying to explain the rules of Capture the Flag to Sooroya, who had never played it before.

"So, you should just charge over, and try to get the flag?" she asked.

"An' get back with it," Rogue told the girl. They ducked, as another volley of balls rattled down from Julian's team. They threw in shifts, obviously trying to keep the other team from crossing. About half of Sooroya's team got tagged with each volley, although Jamie (or Jamies) managed to untag them all very quickly.

Kurt teleported back from the ceiling, his retreat for when the hard rubber began to fly. He tagged Rogue and turned to Sooroya. "It'll bbe hard to come back, Julian's telekinesis makes things tricky," he told her.

"Oh, so, um, what should I do?" Sooroya wanted to know.

"Kurt's able to get the flag, Julian or no Julian," Rogue replied. "He needs to teleport over. It'd be best to organize a rush at the same time."

As all the lovely planning was occurring, it occurred to Kess that Julian had an unfortunately loud pair of lungs.

"Why on Earth – have you a _wish_ to lose? Keeping your head up there with your chipmunks when we're in the Danger Room is STUPID! We had to risk Adea! Sofia, are they charging yet?"

"No, she's just getting word of the plan around," Sofia replied as she listened to the wind currents in the room. "But it'll happen soon enough."

"Thanks. As for you, Kess, stop mooning around like a love-struck sheep and try, for once in your pathetic life, to be useful!" Kess glared at Julian, blushing in shame.

"Hey," Sofia called out.

Jubilee crossed the line in the floor, followed by the others. Rogue and Sooroya hung back to guard their flag.

"Now Sam!" Julian exclaimed.

The human cannon ball rocketed forward, blowing through the charge line like a gale. He was surrounded by a column of air that deflected the few balls thrown at him.

Cannonball reached the pillar with the flag on it, and stopped himself by diving into it with a sickening crunch. Rogue whipped off a glove and reached for him, only to encounter a barrier of wind. She tried to slam through, but Sam had the flag, and was off.

As this was happening, Kess glared at Julian's back in anger, and concentrated hard. A jet of water left her hand and propelled him into Adea, whose natural reaction was to scratch at her assailant.

Julian tumbled backwards, over the line. His black hair wiffled as Sam passed back overhead, and then a ball _WHAMMED_ into his back. The telekinetic fell to his knees, just as Sam touched down, flag in hand.

"Game over," Ororo called out.

"Good, 'cause now I'm gonna yell until their ears burst," Logan growled. "What in the HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

Kess shrunk back into herself, and tried her hardest to appear simultaneously innocent, nonchalant, and invisible. She only succeeded in looking terrified.

"Well, Julian's been putting on weight," Adea muttered under her breath.

The telekinetic whacked her good-naturedly, upside the head. He was grinning as if Christmas had come early.

Logan noted the fearful look on Kestrel's face, but it didn't stop what he had to say next. "You haven't answered my question! If this were the real world, you could've seriously harmed your leader. By doing this, you destroyed your chance of winning. Friendly fire should NOT happen unless by complete accident, but even then it's unforgivable!" Kess's eyes grew larger. "What if no one knew what to do? The leader is the most valuable person in battle. Friendly fire on the leader is the worst thing you could do. Are you a traitor? Do you _want_ the other team to win? That's what your actions suggest!" Logan thundered when Kess shook her head vigorously. "By taking out your leader, you have deprived your team of its most vital member! And for what reason? _Childish revenge?_ Do you _think_ at all? Or are you just an idiot who wants to sulk and have revenge? Revenge is not something to be done when you are in battle! And never when the person you are firing at could get hurt! You shouldn't have done it at all! Do you understand me?" Kess nodded meekly, staring fixedly at her feet. "Two weeks Danger Room sessions in the mornings!" Kess gulped and accepted her punishment silently.

Finished with Kess for the moment, he turned to Rogue and Kurt. "And you two; What were you doing out there? I assigned Sooroya as your side's leader. Why were you giving her advice without being asked?"

"Vell, she didn't know the rules," Kurt began, but Rogue elbowed him into silence.

Logan threw up his hands in disgust. "You guys have been here long enough to know what to do," Logan said exasperatedly. His hands came down, and he stalked out of the Danger Room, too disgusted to continue dressing down the stupid teenagers.

"Who cares about Mr. Logan, we won!" Julian sang, he was obviously in a good mood.

"Oh, dear, we really made him mad, didn't we?" Kess mumbled, staring at where she had last seen her annoyed teacher. Without anyone saying anything else, they trooped out of the Danger Room.

------------------------------

"And then he yelled at us and walked off!" Adea finished. She and Kess were standing over Tam's bed.

"Wow, Kess, I didn't know you had it in you," Tam commented with a grin.

"It didn't last long," Adea replied. "But at least Julian isn't taking this personally.

Kess flopped down onto her bed and moaned, "I'm such an idiot."

"Well," Tam began, trying to look at the bright side, "you learned something."

Adea laughed as Kess sunk lower into her bed with a groan. Adea added brightly, "Ad Kess will have to get up early in the mornings."

From deep witin the mattress arouse a small, "I'll kill you."

"My my, Kess, how violent you've become," Adea pretended to gasp in shock. "Such violence!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution, or many of the characters now included in this story. I own eight OCs and their associated families who can be borrowed, with permission**. **(Please ask first!!!)**

**A Few Notes from the Author:**

**Sorry about not publishing this sooner - I got busy, then I temporarily lost the notebook this was written in... Sorry! Hopefully it won't be as long for the next chapter - it's already partway finished! And it should be longer than this chapter as well.  
**

**Also, thanks to MorriganFearn and Silent Stream for their help writing this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Finally, I'd love it if you'd review! Or came to my forums! (Or both, if you'd prefer!) I also have a poll going concerning "Flashbacks," a story introducing my version of Lady Deathstrike in X-men Evolution. If you could vote, I'd very much appreciate it.**

**As a last note, I will be putting some of my story ideas up in my forum topic "Other Stories" (with the forum Mourning Star's Corner) that I might write and post. Please let me know if any of the ideas I post interest you! Otherwise I'll just let the ideas fall back into obscurity!  
**


	33. A Flickering Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men... sadly... but I own all of the OCs appearing in this story. If you're an X-men Evo fan and haven't read the comics, I am adding that some of the characters I have been introducing are not OCs but rather characters from the comics who I'm bringing in as well. If you are not certain if a character is an OC or not, just PM me and I'll let you know. Also, please don't use my OCs without permission.

**Chapter 33, A Flickering Light**

Ben, who had been slowly trying to have a normal life again, couldn't wait until his date that night. It was his first one since becoming a mutant. The girl he'd met was a nice one, and he hoped things would work out.

After saying goodbye to Michel, who was having an easier time at blending in with their housemates, he went to pick the girl up. She talked about school and her different classes as they headed towards the movie theater. Ben couldn't remember the movie they'd bought tickets to see, but he'd remembered something he had completely forgotten as soon as he'd settled in next to his date.

Movie theaters were dark, he realized. If he was exposed to darkness, he would light up brighter than a Christmas tree ornament. A _very_ bright Christmas ornament. Unfortunately, as he remembered all this, the lights began to dim.

Panicked, Ben jumped up and ran for it. As he sprinted past shocked people sitting down, he felt grateful that he'd sat on the isle. He'd reached the exit as darkness filled, and he passed the startled employee. He'd gone before he could see his date's reaction, who was staring at where he'd disappeared with fury.

Completely distracted by this horrible turn of events, he didn't see the couple heading to the movie theater until it was too late. Ben crashed into the boy, and they both feel to the floor.

Kurt stared up at his assailant, his breath completely knocked out of him. As he stared into the face of the boy who had knocked him over, he couldn't help but notice that his face was glowing.

Amanda wondered who the boy was before discovering that there was more light on Kurt's face than anywhere else. She also watched as Kurt's face was filled with surprise. "What -?" she began before the strange boy got to his feet and ran off.

Kurt got to his feet, turning to watch the retreating back of the stranger. "Dude, he must be a mutant! I should go help him!" Kurt glanced at his date guiltily. "Rain check?"

Amanda sighed. "I suppose so… if you must. I should have never dated a superhero."

Kurt looked crestfallen.

Amanda laughed. "I'm kidding. Go on. We'll catch up later," she assured him fondly, kissing him on his cheek.

"Zanks," Kurt smiled before running after the new mutant. He looked around. After only seeing Amanda and the back of the stranger, he teleported to catch up with him. Kurt grabbed the boy's arm and teleported once more.

Ben halted his mad dash and looked around. He'd never seen this place before. Ben looked at the person to see who grabbed him. Ben was horrified to discover that it was the same boy he'd knocked over. Really scared, Ben tried to stop any of his glow from lighting up the dark room. As he was attempting this, two unexpected people entered the room.

"Okay, at least we learned something from this. Next time we choose leaders, we'll make sure they know the rules of the game," Jean commented in the same optimistic voice Tam had used with Kestrel.

"Yeah, that's… uh! Giant fireflies!" Scott gasped, staring at the bright glow from Ben's exposed hands.

Ben was now completely frightened with no way to escape, but he didn't want to see who was here. And come to think of it, he didn't want them to see _him_, either.

"Zese are hands," Kurt said helpfully.

Ben gulped nervously.

"Really?" Jean asked, surprised. Using her telepathy, she reached out to the boy behind the hands. "Okay, Ben, calm down."

Ben started to relax, but then realized something. How did she know his _name?_

"Calm down. We're all special here," Jean tried. _::Professor? We really need your help down here!::_

The Professor put down his pen, stopping what he was doing. He 'listened' for a moment. He quickly sized up the situation. _::I'll get there as fast as I can. Try to keep our guest calm until I arrive,::_ he told Jean as he headed out of his office towards the elevator as fast as his wheelchair would allow.

"Listen," Jean began in a soothing voice, "we aren't going to hurt you. We're mutants, just like you. I'm Jean Grey."

"I'm Scott Summers," Scott added. Nervously, he continued, "I'm sorry for mistaking your hands for fireflies. You're name is Ben?"

Ben listened, but he was too frightened to answer. He wasn't even sure if they could see him nod his head in this darkness. He was still unsure about the strangers who had to be staring at his badly concealed hands.

Jean flicked the lights on, hoping that would help the boy. She wished she hadn't said his name, but there was little she could do about that now.

From behind his hood, Ben heard the boy who had teleported him there say quietly, "I know vhat it's like to look different. Ve have zat in common."

For some reason, the boy's confession freed Ben from some of his fears. It was that and the fact that no matter how hard he desired it, he couldn't disappear that helped him to stop trying to hide in his clothing. Letting his hands fall to his sides as his face stopped glowing, Ben surveyed his "kidnapper."

There was no reason that Ben could see to support that statement. Ben just started to glare at his "kidnapper" when the boy hesitantly pressed a button on his watch. That single act changed his features dramatically.

Kurt wanted to leave after revealing himself to the strange boy, but he knew he had to brave it out. The boy had been terrified, and Kurt wanted him to feel better, even if it meant showing Ben what he really looked like.

Scott and Jean exchanged a look before their attention returned to the strange boy to watch is reaction.

Ben felt relief wash over him. He wasn't the only person who looked strange. In fact, Ben could look more normal in the light than this stranger could. "Yeah," he breathed, half-answering Kurt's comment. "Uh… I'm Ben Lots. Where… where are we?" he asked, glancing around the room they had teleported to.

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters," Jean answered promptly, beaming at Kurt for a moment before shifting her gaze back to Ben. "It's nice to meet you," she added, holding out her hand.

She let it drop as Ben stared at her as though she had grown two heads. She exchanged a furtive glance at Scott, wondering what to do or say next. The Professor was in the elevator, she knew, but there had to be something to say to help the situation relax a bit more.

It was Kurt who came to the rescue once again. "I'm Kurt Vagner. I'm sorry for grabbing you like zat, but I vas vorried zat you might run into trouble," he said in a cautious voice.

"It's… it's okay. You didn't mean any harm," Ben answered, his voice still quiet. Forcing himself to stop staring at Kurt, Ben looked at Jean, who smiled encouragingly. After looking Scott over, Ben returned his gaze to Kurt.

_He doesn't know, like, or_ trust_ Scott or myself, _Jean thought to herself, watching the boy with interest. _But he trusts Kurt,_ she added silently. There was understanding and trust in Ben's gaze.

"Vhere do you live?" Kurt asked, feeling uncomfortable to have Ben stare at him.

"With… a friend," Ben answered. It was true. No one cared about him where he was living aside from Michel. He half-wondered if Michel would even notice if he disappeared, simply because Michel was training so hard.

"What happened to your parents?" Jean asked, slightly alarmed by his answer.

Ben glared at her, making Jean regret her question. His silent answer did hint at trouble, thought.

"You're not the only one who has parent troubles," Scott put in, glaring at Ben through ruby-quartz lenses. While Ben's silence wasn't surprising, Scott couldn't help but get mad at Ben for taking out his anger at Jean.

Gathering up his courage, Ben spat, "My parents are Reavers." It still hurt. Ben had half-heartedly followed his parents' harsh beliefs before he had discovered that he himself was a mutant.

At his words, there was a sharp intake of breath. Jean and Scott had no idea how to react. Although Kurt thought he knew how Ben felt, Kurt still had no idea on what to say in response to that statement.

Professor Xavier arrived to the relief of everyone in the room. Ben was shaken out of his temporary self-confidence at his arrival.

Kurt instantly knew that he should make the introductions, as Ben seemed to trust him more than Scott and Jean. "Ben, zis is Professor Charles Xavier. He is ze founder of zis school. Professor, zis is Ben Lots," Kurt introduced with a grin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ben," Xavier greeted with a smile. Xavier considered before he decided to play dumb. Ben hadn't reacted well to telepaths thus far, and he didn't want to scare the boy further than he had been. "How did you come to be here?" he asked kindly.

Kurt kept his mouth shut, knowing exactly what Xavier was doing. Besides, it would be good to see Ben open up more. Kurt knew that it wasn't easy to get the boy talking, though Jean seemed to have a knack for making Ben nervous. _No offense, Jean,_ Kurt thought hurriedly, just in case Jean 'overheard' that.

_::None taken, Kurt – you're right,::_ Jean answered simply.

"Uh…" Ben blinked. "Well, Kurt… teleported us… here," he finished shyly. Remembering his manners, he added, "Nice to meet you."

"Kurt, why did you do that?" Xavier continued, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt grinned at him. "Vell, I noticed zat Ben vas a mutant, und I vas vorried zat he vas in trouble, Professor, because I saw him running avay from ze movie zeater. So I zhought zat ve could help him," Kurt answered honestly.

"I see," Xavier nodded before returning his gaze to Ben. "What caused you to run?" he asked kindly.

Ben looked at his feet, half-embarrassed as he remembered what happened. "I was on a date and I forgot that… I can't watch movies in the dark," he muttered. "I light up like a Christmas tree whenever I'm in the dark," he added quietly, glancing quickly up at Xavier before looking at his feet again. _It was the first date I'd ever managed to get since I became a mutant, and I have to go and mess it up,_ he mentally scowled.

_Oh, you poor boy._ "I see," Xavier voiced aloud. "Where are you staying?"

"With a friend…" Ben murmured. "I don't like the people he's staying with, though," he added quietly. "They don't like me much, but he's staying with them because… he lost his mother, and the guy offered him a place to stay."

Xavier blinked as the image of Magneto flickered into Ben's mind. _Damn, I can't ask about him without revealing my telepathy to him,_ Xavier cursed. He was saving that detail for later. "Would you like to stay here? I'm sure you'd prefer it here to being with people who don't like you with only one friend," Xavier offered.

"Ve von't make you feel like ein outcast here," Kurt added. "I vould be your friend, und zere are lots of new students vo vould make you feel velcome!"

"The decision is up to you, of course, Ben. You don't have to make a decision now, I might add. If you would like, I could have Kurt bring you to the kitchen so that you might have some dinner," Xavier finished.

Ben nodded slowly in agreement to the dinner part of Xavier's offer. He was still thinking about the offer to stay here as Kurt led him to the kitchen. Sure he liked Michel, but having only one friend while he was being given odd looks made that hard. He felt like everyone else thought he was inferior for having an almost useless power.

"Vell, vhat vould you like to eat? Ve have leftover from dinner – ve had lasagna tonight," Kurt asked Ben once they had arrived in the kitchen.

"I'll have some lasagna, thanks," Ben murmured, watching the blue-furred boy as the boy grinned and began pulling out the aforementioned meal. "Uh, Kurt?"

"Ja?" was the reply as Kurt pulled out a utensil to scoop up some of the lasagna.

"What's it like here?" Ben asked.

"Vell, ve all have training sessions almost every day, but ozer zan self-defense training, ve are just like a boarding school. Ve have lots of fun vhenever ve can. Ve play pool und video games or vatch TV. Luckily zey don't ask much of us ozer zan zat," Kurt answered thoughtfully as he offered the spatula to Ben, who put some of the lasagna on a plate Kurt had pulled out. "I love living her because I get to be myself," Kurt continued as he put the loaded plate into the microwave. "Most people freak out if I go about vizout my vatch," he added, showing Ben the watch that changed his appearance so dramatically. "Und I have lots of friends here."

"Do you think I could fit in here?" Ben asked quietly, so quietly Kurt almost missed it.

"Ja!" Kurt answered empathically. "Ve have been getting a large amount of students lately, und zey are already starting to fit in. Vhy vouldn't you?"

Ben was about to say that his mutation might make it difficult before he swallowed that. "What good is glowing in the dark if I can't turn it off?" Ben muttered as the microwave began to beep.

"Vell, viz help, you could learn to control zat," Kurt offered. "Und zink of all ze electricity bills you vould help cut down on!"

Ben had to laugh at that. "I guess I could stay here… at least to see if I can fit in," he decided before he bit into the lasagna.

"Vundebar! I vill go tell ze Professor!" Kurt grinned. He got ready to teleport, but he realized that it wouldn't be nice to do that near someone who was eating. He left the room before he teleported to where the Professor was.

Partway through Ben's meal, he heard footsteps. "Oh, hello!" grinned a girl with dark blonde hair greeted, smiling shyly at Ben. He looked down at his plate, already feeling lost. He suspected he was about to get a 'are you a new student?' comment. "I was just coming to get something to drink," she added as she headed over to the fridge. "Darn, just milk or water," she groaned to herself. She looked closer. "Ew! 2% milk! Gross!"

"What's wrong with milk?" Ben blurted out before blushing as she looked over.

"I guess no one's told you much about me. Well, I guess nobody's told you about me – did you get back from a trip or something? Or am I completely off on my assumptions?" the girl asked.

"Uh… I just arrived," Ben murmured.

"Oh! So I guess I'm not the newest student anymore!" the girl grinned cheerfully. "I'm Tamora Griffin, and I technically only became a student two days ago, so I really don't know much about everyone who lives here."

"Uh… hi…" Ben greeted shyly, taken aback. He blinked at her. "Uh… I'm Ben Lots."

"Nice to meet you, Ben! Oh, by the way – the reason I think 2% milk is gross is because the type of milk I drink at home is at least 3.5% - I drink my milk raw!" Tamora grinned at him. "I'm a farm-girl. It's often a struggle to swallow whole milk – that stuff still tastes nasty!"

"Is your farm organic?" Ben asked, his interest being stirred.

"Uh! No way! We're green, thank you!" Tam grumbled.

"I thought organic _was_ green," Ben blinked, suddenly confused.

"That's what you're taught to believe. I could go into a rant that lasts a half an hour, but I'll spare you that – basically, organic cows need more acres of feed per cow. That means more manure spread over the land and more methane entering the air," Tam answered. "There are more reasons why we're greener than organic, but that's one of the very basic ones. I hate the misconception that organic is the only way to go. Milk is milk – scientists have been testing it for ages, and the only thing they have proved is that organic milk is more costly to produce for the same type of milk as non-organic and – I'm starting to rant, aren't I?"

"Just a little," Ben grinned shyly at her. "I didn't know that about organic. What about the hormones that non-organic farmers give their cows? Does that affect milk?"

Tam grinned as she poured herself a cup of water. "Nope! Since the dawn of time, or so scientists believe anyway, milk has had very miniscule amounts of hormones in it – it's completely natural. And the amounts are so small, their insignificant and don't affect people who drink it. I mean, the amounts have to be, like, .000001%!" Tam replied cheerfully.

"So someone's lying to the consumers, eh?" Ben mused.

"You got it! They've got this mass hysteria thing going, and it stinks! Especially for non-organic farmers," Tam agreed. She paused as she gulped down her cup of water. "Most people just ignore me when I go off into my 'non-organic milk' talk. Thanks for actually listening to me," she added with a grin.

Before Ben could respond, Kurt teleported in. Tam half-jumped and seemed to disappear. Kurt had his back turned to her, so he didn't notice. "Ze Professor said zat, since I don't have a roommate, you can share my room," Kurt told Ben with a grin.

"Uh," Ben looked at Kurt before craning around to see where Tam went. On the floor was an annoyed looking rabbit with clothes around it. Kurt turned to see what Ben was looking at before blushing.

"Voops – uh… sorry?" Kurt grinned at the girl as she began to carefully transform back.

"Next time, don't teleport directly into the kitchen!" Tam grumbled. "You startled me!"

Ben snickered. "Sorry, but a phrase just popped into my head: you 'jumped like a startled rabbit,'" he explained.

"And thus the animal puns continue," Tam sighed before winking at Ben. "Don't worry, I make them all the time. And so do my friends… At least Adea can be as curious as a cat about things," she added with a grin.

Kurt snickered at that one. "Zat vas gut!" he told the animorph. "Adea can turn into cats," he explained to a puzzled Ben.

"Oh," Ben blinked before he chuckled himself.

"So what happened to your date with Amanda, Kurt?" Tam asked curiously.

"Vell… ve postponed our date," Kurt answered, deciding not to mention meeting Ben before the date could start.

"Something come up?" Tam asked before she noticed Kurt glancing quickly at Ben before returning his gaze to Tam. "Oh. Never mind."

"Vell, vould you like a tour of ze Institute now zat you are doing eating?" Kurt suggested.

"Uh… sure," Ben decided before he glanced at Tam.

"Why don't I join you?" Tam suggested, guessing he was starting to feel more comfortable here and didn't want her to disappear. "After all, I may have only been here a few days, but that doesn't mean I can't benefit from a tour from someone who's been here a while!"

"Vell since Kess gave you your tour, vhy am I not surprised?" Kurt mused with a grin. "I don't zink Roberto has been ze same since."

"Uh… did I miss something?" Ben wondered as Tam giggled.

"My friend Kess was showing a new student around, before I arrived, and she was trying to find Sofia – the new girl – a room," Tam explained.

"Ja, but zey vere in ze _boy's_ ving," Kurt put in with a chuckle.

"I think I see where this is going…" Ben muttered with a grin. "Was he changing?"

"Actually, he had just gotten out of the shower and was clad in only a towel," Tam laughed aloud. "God, I wish I had been there just to see the look on Kess's face! I've been her friend for years, and she nearly died of embarrassment!"

"Zey vere friends _before_ zey discovered zey vere mutants," Kurt explained.

"Yeah – we come from the same town and everything," Tam added in agreement. "Now, are we going to start this tour or what?"

"Oh, right!" Kurt grinned before he led the two teens off on Ben's tour.

------------------------------

Xavier smiled as Jean finished explaining things to Ororo, Logan, and Beast. "I think we can safely assume he is going to be staying here for a while," he told the five gathered in his office. They all looked at him with a question in their eyes. "In addition to Kurt, Ben has started to befriend Tamora," he explained.

"Really? That was fast," Jean commented, bemused. "I thought Tam was shy!"

"Not when it's about something she's passionate about," Xavier chuckled. "Tamora's parents are non-organic farmers, and she's adamant about her belief that people are misinformed when it comes to organic."

"Ah, of course. There is evidence that proves that organic milk does not differ from non-organic milk in its content," Hank commented in agreement with that statement. "I am not surprised in her passionate beliefs, considering that many Americans proclaim loudly that organic milk is the better of the two."

"It is a good thing we don't buy organic milk, then," Ororo mused cheerfully. "I must say, this is a good thing. If Tamora can befriend Ben, then not only will she gain more stability and confidence, but so will Ben. And it's possible that Tamora's friends will accept Ben as well."

"We're getting so many shy, new students nowadays," Jean frowned. "Look at Cessily – she would be without friends if she hadn't been included on Kestrel's disastrous tour…"

"They did learn a lesson about opening bedroom doors, though," Xavier pointed out, determined to keep their discussion positive. "And I doubt Kestrel will do anything like that again, nor would her friends allow her to make that mistake again."

"I still don't see why you didn't punish her for doing that, Chuck," Logan grumbled. "The kid should pay attention more, and fool around less."

"I think after today, she might do that," Xavier smiled. "After all, two weeks of morning training sessions with just you and her might teach her to at least fool around less. And I did not feel that it was necessary to punish Kestrel. After all, the action itself was an accident, and the result was sufficient punishment. I did, however, tell her that she should make sure she's where she thinks she is before opening doors."

"At least the dorm wings are obvious," Jean commented cheerfully.

"Indeed," Xavier chuckled. "Now, there is something else that I need to tell you. While we were talking to Ben, I found out that he had been staying with Magneto…"

--------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I bet you thought I'd forgotten about Ben and Michel. No way! It was always my intention to put Ben with the X-men, but he had to go with Michel first to Magneto. Magneto has no use for someone who can 'just' glow, so it's not going to matter all that much that Ben's gone to Xavier's.

As for Tam's rant about organic verses non-organic milk... it's all true, I tell you!!!!! Honestly, it is. There is a lot of research out there that proves that organic milk is, carton to carton, jug to jug, no different than non-organic milk. One of my friends lives on a non-organic dairy farm, and is very passionate about the whole organic verses non-organic debate. So that whole rant was for her - don't worry, Tam isn't based entirely off of my friend, but the farm-girl stuff is. And my friend has infected me with the 'green milk is non-organic milk' determination. I honestly think that the non-organic cows are better off - most of the organic cows I've seen are really skinny as compared to non-organic.

If nobody knows what the Reavers are (which some might not), they're an anti-mutant group who are quite vicious to mutants, and actually have tried to kill mutants many times in the comics. Bringing them in is a part of Josh's past is a reflection of what happened in the comics.

I want to send a big thank you to my three reviewers, Courtney Summers, Karysa Mercury, and NeverWasteYourTears. You really helped inspire me to keep going!

As for chapter 34, I'm not sure when I'll be able to get it out. We're about to hit a very crazy period of time for me, when I have time only for work, schoolwork, and NaNoWriMo. I may not resurface until the beginning of next year. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to post something from the middle to end of December.... NaNoWriMo will definitely have my soul in custody until December, and then I'm going to be kidnapped by an exam period.

"What's NaNoWriMo?" some of you may ask. That's a good question! It's short for the National Novel Writing Month, where everyone across the globe is challenged to write a 50,000 word novel in the month of November. It is an exciting challenge that is insanely fun. And trust me, I did it last year! If you don't have your own novel idea, but still want to try your hand, you _can_ write a 50K word fanfiction story. If you want to try your hand, go to .org and sign up! If you want to friend me once there, my username is MourningStar. If you don't want to do it this year (for any reason from no time to no story idea, I'm not going to blame you!), you can still check it out and watch the word counts go up!

As a final note, PLEASE REVIEW!!! You're reviews encourage me to write the next chapters faster!

Next chapter: **Chapter 34, Inside her Skin**


	34. Inside her Skin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men!!!** I own a few characters, but I do not own the X-men. I wish I did, but I don't.

Sorry this didn't come sooner, but I needed to take a break after all the craziness the last few months has brought. Please enjoy!

**Ch 34, Inside her Skin**

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear. Sunday was the only morning that the students were actually given to sleep in, although they made that up at night by having a training session before dinner. Brunch was served at ten, which gave everyone time to sleep in.

At least, everyone not on punishment duty could sleep in. Adea woke up specially to wake Kess up for her training session with Logan. Not that Kess wanted to go, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Tam and Adea watched Kess leave before they decided to go back to bed.

In the other dormitory wing, Kurt had surprisingly adjusted well to having a roommate who lit up the room constantly. It had taken Ben a while to fall asleep in another new place, but after finally relaxing, he was able to fall asleep quickly and easily.

Ben woke that morning feeling slightly disoriented, and when he saw Kurt he nearly panicked before he remembered the previous night's events. He felt bad that he hadn't let Michel know where he was, but Mich had been starting to fit in with Magneto's people. Magneto and Pyro in particular had made it clear that Ben, with his nearly useless powers, would never fit in like Michel.

For some reason, Ben felt like he was already a part of the Institute. Maybe it was because, out of the five people he had already met, two of them were already his friends. He hadn't seen any of the other students the previous night, and Kurt had told him that the teachers were in a staff meeting. That idea had initially worried Ben until Tam had commented that, "I bet one of the topics discussed is going to be about Kess's punishment."

The idea of meeting the rest of the student body terrified him. He had no idea how they would react to someone who could only light up a dark room. While Kurt knew and Tam might have guessed, they must believe he could do something more. Would they treat him differently if they knew the truth?

The question left Ben feeling like he had stepped into a cold shower.

* * *

* * *

"Hey, Sofia, did you hear that we have another new student?" Adea inquired.

Sofia and Adea were wandering the halls. Cessily was still stuck in the Infirmary, although she should be able to return to school early this week. Kess, of course, was in the Danger Room with Logan for her punishment.

Tam, for some reason, had been too tired when Adea had visited her room to wake Kess up that morning to even stir. Since Tam still didn't have her uniform, she was still excuse from Danger Room sessions, so Adea and Kess had quietly decided to let her sleep. Kess thought that Tam might have been tossing and turning a while before she had finally fallen asleep.

Sofia's English had greatly improved since she had first arrived. It had, in part, to do with Dr. McCoy's teaching ability. Another part had to do with having to go to school and learn the language as quickly as possible. It made it easier for her to communicate with and understand others, which was very important.

Sofia looked at Adea in surprise. "No, I didn't," she admitted. "Who told you that?"

"Armara, who had heard that from Kitty," Adea answered. "I think Armara said it was a guy, but she didn't know _that_ for sure."

"You don't sound excited about that," Sofia commented cautiously.

"Yeah, well, look at how the last two act," Adea scowled. "Julian acts like he owns the place, and Josh isn't much better. It would be just my luck if the new student was a boy just like the other two."

Sofia wanted to argue in the boy's defense, since she didn't see Julian do anything that might make Adea think that about him, but she wisely decided to stay silent. Sofia guessed that nothing she said would change Adea's mind concerning Julian, so she decided that the best thing she could do was say nothing to provoke Adea.

"Maybe the new student isn't a male," Sofia suggested instead. "The only way to know for sure would be to meet the new student."

Adea sighed. "Yeah, but it doesn't make me comfortable," Adea commented dryly. "Did Tam tell you that she is going to start school on Wednesday?"

"Really? Why is she not joining us tomorrow?" Sofia blinked in surprise.

"She told me that the Professor is going to start her training while we're in school. Apparently she needs all the help she can get in control," Adea responded easily. "Considering her accidental shapeshifting, I'd have to agree."

"She has been having a lot of trouble lately," Sofia agreed with a sigh. I hope she will have adequate control when she joins us at school."

"Unfortunately she has to," Adea scowled. Since this was turning towards a rather grim subject, Adea decided a change in topic was in order. "Hey, what do you think is taking the teachres so long in getting Tam a uniform?"

* * *

* * *

Ben had been wandering the halls when he had heard two voices. Two girls were talking about the newest student, which had to be him. He froze in place, listening as the two unknown girls discussed how one girl was hoping the new student wasn't a male. Ben nearly turned around to flee when he heard them start discussing Tam.

He hesitated, listening to their conversation for a bit before he decided he didn't need to hear anymore. He took off as one girl wondered about Tam's uniform, whatever that was. As he ran, he heard one girl make an exclamation. He couldn't hear what she said, but he heard the distinct sounds of the two girls following him.

Ben panicked and started to sprint down the hallway. One of the girls sped up in pursuit. Ben dashed around a corner and crashed into another girl, who was yawning.

The two crashed to the floor. The girl Ben suddenly realized was Tam hit the floor the hardest. As Ben's face lost all color, he heard the girl chasing him stop. Tam took several deep breaths to recover the wind that had been knocked out of her as Ben stared at her in shame.

They all stayed silent even after the other girl arrived. Finally Tam commented, "Well, I'm definitely awake now! Uh… Can you get _off_ of me, Ben?"

Ben flushed and stammered an apology as he rapidly stood up. One of the two girls rushed to help Tam up. Ben nearly bolted as the girl sent a glare at him with cat-like eyes, but hesitantly stayed put. He wanted to make sure Tam was okay before he left.

"You know him, Tam?" the other girl, who (thankfully) wasn't glaring angrily at Ben, inquired, looking between Tam and Ben. Her face only spoke of curiosity, rather than the anger the other girl's face held.

Tam smiled. "Yeah. I met him in the kitchen last night when I went to get a drink. Ben, this is Sofia Mantega," Tam introduced the girl who had spoken. "And Adea Wheeler," was the girl who had been glaring at Ben. She was no longer glaring at him, but the frown on her face made him want to bolt anyways. "Guys, this is Ben Lots, our newest student. He's cool – he listened to my usual rant about organic milk!"

Adea laughed at that, most of the traces of the frown gone from her face. "That's cool. I remember when you lectured Jean about the difference between organic and non-organic milk. I don't think I've ever seen her run out at the first possible moment ever before!" Adea smirked.

"It was amusing," Sofia agreed cheerfully.

Tam laughed. "Most people aren't interested in hearing me complain about organic milk! I'm just lucky my friends don't mind it!"

"It's just one of your quirks, Tam. You deal with all of ours, so we have to deal with yours," Adea grinned. "Besides, it's fun to watch people try to sneak away from you while you're complaining about organic milk."

"Gee, thanks ever so much," Tam responded waspishly. Turning to Ben, she grinned. "My Grampa has this saying: 'I wouldn't pick on you if I didn't love you.' It's a good thing they're my friends!"

"I think that saying only applies to friends," Adea commented dryly.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem to apply to Julian," Tam agreed carefully. "I think Grampa's saying only applies to friends and family…"

"It'd have to," Adea confirmed.

"I still don't understand why you do not like Julian," Sofia sighed, shaking her head.

"He acts like he owns the place," Adea repeated stubbornly. "And he treats nearly every other student here as inferior. The only exceptions are Josh and _you,_ Sofia."

"We're talking about another student here, Julian Keller," Tam explained to the bewildered Ben.

"Keller?" Ben gaped at her in surprise, shocked out of his silence.

"Yup. And yes, he is from the rich Keller family," Tam drawled, rolling her eyes. "That doesn't excuse his attitude towards most of us, but it does kinda explain it."

"Kinda," Adea agreed reluctantly. "So is Kess done her morning torture session? Or did something else get you out of bed?"

"Yeah, Kess is done,. I woke up to her muttering that Logan's a sadist from the SecretTeachersSociety," Tam smirked. Like her absent friend, she spoke the last three words very fast. "I couldn't get back to sleep while she was muttering complaints about the SecretTeachersSociety in general and Logan in particular." Tam shook her head sadly at that.

"The what?" Ben blurted, confused.

Adea laughed, not unkindly. "Kess believes in this 'secret teachers society.' Trust me, just thinking about it is hilarious," Adea snickered. "Kess thinks all the hard work and stuff teachers throw at us is a test to see which of us is the best, and then they will experiment on us."

"Or eat us," Tam put in with a grin. "Or rather, our brains. Kess is so cute about it all."

"Don't worry," Sofia told the only slightly less baffled Ben. "I still do not completely understand this… 'theory.'"

"Ah, neither do I," Tam shrugged. "_I_ certainly don't think teachers are aliens who want to eat us."

"Well, I'm going to go see if Kess is ready for breakfast," Adea decided, glancing at Sofia.

"I better come as well," Sofia agreed cheerfully. "She has yet to threaten me with anything, and you might need help."

"I'd better not," Tam laughed. "I have to share a room with Kess! I don't need her mad at me!"

"We won't hold it against you," Adea smirked. "Kess can be vindictive if the mood hits her. It was nice meeting you, Ben." Adea headed in the direction Tam had come from. After a wave, Sofia rushed off to catch up.

Ben looked at Tam, who seemed a little surprised before she shrugged. She caught his gaze and grinned. "Kess always brings a certain level of… insanity to the discussion, but we all have fun with it. Besides, our general creed is 'why be normal?'" Tam explained. "It's a lot more fun to go along with the insanity."

"you're more talkative this morning," Ben noted, opening up more now that the other two girls had left.

"Well, Kurt's nice and all, but… I don't really know him all that well. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm actually shy," Tam admitted sheepishly.

"Really? But…" Ben stared at her before glancing in the direction Adea and Sofia had headed in.

"I wals already friends with Adea and Kess before any of us found out we were mutants," Tam explained his unvoiced question. "They befriended Sofia and Cessily, and when I arrived, it was easy for me to become friends with them as well."

"Oh," Ben looked at his feet, feeling lost once more.

Tam seemed to pick up on his mood, for she tactfully changed the subject to one the two had found they had in common. Ben, like Tam, was interested in history, particularly US history, which made it a fun topic for them to discuss.

* * *

* * *

"You actually met the new kid?" Kess gaped at Adea. She had just finished changing into normal clothes (after her shower) when Adea and Sofia had arrived.

""Yes," Adea smirked, guessing at Kess's reaction to her next statement. "His name is Ben Lots."

Kess groaned. "Not another boy. Aren't Julian and Josh enough?"

Before Sofia could object, Adea responded, "Ben's not so bad. Tam, apparently, befriended him last night. He's also very shy."

"Tam met him? He's okay?" Kess blinked at the revelation, as though she was unable to comprehend it. As it was, she didn't think it was possible for any new boy to be different from Julian and Josh.

"Yes. Maybe it's a 'j' thing, but Ben seems to be all right. Besides, Tam vouches for him," Adea commented thoughtfully.

"Then he must be okay," Kess visibly sighed with relief. "What's he like?"

"He is very shy," Sofia responded instantly. "He did not speak to us all that much."

"Darn," Kess sighed theatrically. "We'll have to interrogate Tam when he's not around."

"Precisely what I was thinking," Adea grinned predatorily.

-------------------

* * *

Michel woke up, glanced towards Ben's bed and felt his stomach drop. His friend's bed hadn't bee slept in at all. Ben wouldn't have stayed out all night… unless something had happened to him.

Michel rapidly threw on clothing and ran out of his new room. Gambit might have an idea where Ben was, and if worse came to worse, Gambit could help Michel find his missing friend.

Michel was so distracted that he nearly ran into Magneto himself, and Michel caught himself just in time. As soon as he had regained his breath, he panted, "Sorry, but Ben never came home last night."

"Yes, so I have noticed," Magneto replied coolly. "He told me he had grown tired of being here, on my hospitality. He had also mentioned growing tired of the friendship he had with you. Apparently he was ready for another adventure, and was sick of being 'held back.'"

Michel felt the bottom of his world fall out from under him. First his mother had died, and now he had lost what had felt like his best friend, only Ben hadn't really been that close of a friend, if what Magneto had told him was true. "Oh," was all he could manage to vocalize.

Magneto smiled kindly, one of the first times Michel had ever seen him do so. "He is an unimportant young man, and shall never bother you again. I know his friendship was important to you, so I will give you the next two days off. Rest up, young Gram," he informed Michel before sweeping away.

Michel stared after him for a long time before slowly walking back to his room. He sat on his bed and stared at the other one, just across the room. He felt numb. Ben had been his only constant after losing his mother, and now… he felt lost.

Just… lost.

* * *

* * *

Rose glared at her feet in frustration as she headed back to her room. Her power training sessions never seemed to go well. She felt like she should be able to create fire, yet she wasn't capable of that. And once there _was_ fire, it was still sometimes hard to control it. No one could explain it, and it was just so _frustrating_.

Rose was so intent on glaring at her feet as she walked that she didn't see the other person until she ran into them. Both girls stumbled until they both regained their balance. Rose blushed at Tamora, knowing that it was her fault that they nearly fell to the floor.

"Sorry," Rose mumbled as she blushed hotly.

"That's okay, Rose," Tam responded shyly. "You looked upset about something – that probably distracted you."

Rose grimaced at the reminder of her problem. "Yeah…" she agreed. "That's probably what caused my…" Rose trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"If… if you don't mind me asking, what's the matter?" Tam asked hesitantly after a moment of almost uncomfortable silence.

Rose stared at her. She knew that Tam was Kess's friend, and she was sure that all of Kess's friends hated Rose, just like Kess did. "Why do you care?" Rose wondered. "I mean, you're Kess's friend – I wouldn't have thought…"

"That any of us care about people Kess is upset with?" Tam grinned. "Ah, Kess _is_ upset with you, but honestly, she's not sure what to think of you right now. Go figure. And I care… well, mostly because if we're supposed to be teammates, we can't all hate each other. Although how we're going to manage with Julian is beyond me! He doesn't make it easy to _get along_ with him half the time, who knows how we're not going to try to strangle him!"

Rose couldn't help herself – she had to laugh at that. "He is a little… high strung," she agreed happily, grateful for what Tam had implied. "And… well…" Rose sighed. "I'm having problems with my powers. I just can't seem to get a good grip on my ability over fire…"

"Huh… maybe you're blocked or something," Tam commented with a frown. At Rose's shocked face, she explained, "In some of my favorite books, people can subconsciously 'block' the powers that they have for various reasons. Sherrill blocked hers because it would open her up to the people she loved, but didn't want to intrude on their happiness. Maybe you're blocking yourself because you don't like fire all that much… or maybe there's something else that's blocking you."

"Oddly, that makes sense… did you say Sherrill blocked herself because of the _people_ she loved?" Rose demanded, realizing what Tam had said.

"Yup," Tam grinned. "One of them, Ylsa, was a teacher, and Sherrill didn't want her to figure it out. They would've made an incredibly rare threesome… if Sherrill had confessed before Ylsa died."

"You read such strange books," Rose shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but they're such _good_ books," Tam grinned in response. "Besides, I do read 'normal' books too – Nora Roberts has some great trilogies that are also fascinating, like her Keys trilogy!"

"Nora _Roberts?_ Isn't that one of the _adult authors?_" Rose gaped at Tam.

"Yeah… but I skip over the steamy parts," Tam winked. "Besides, she doesn't write too explicitly what's going on when –"

"Okay, okay, I get it! _Why_ do you like her?" Rose cut in rapidly.

"She's a good author, and I don't read all of her stuff – just some of the stuff that leans towards fantasy, like the Key series. I don't like books that are all about romance, but if romance is almost a back story, it adds to the main story," Tam answered with a shrug. "I also like Mary Higgins Clark, and her books are usually mystery with romance in the background, too, but she's not the same as Nora Roberts. And like I said, I skip over the steamy parts – it's only when they take me unawares that I accidentally read them."

"Do you read anything meant for _our_ age?" Rose asked despairingly.

"Um… Tamora Pierce. I also read Joanna Campbell's books – her books aren't fantasy at all, just regular fiction. Um… I also read some of the Nancy Drew books… but I mostly go for fantasy, really. Garth Nix is awesome, too," Tam responded, thinking hard. "What do you like to read?"

"Anything about plants," was Rose's instant, and obvious, answer. "I don't usually read fictional books…"

"You should try some of Tamora Pierce's books – at least her Emelan ones. Two of her characters – a teacher and her student – are plant-mages. They actually do things similar to what you can do with plants," Tam suggested.

"Really?" Rose blinked in surprise.

"Yeah," Tam laughed. "Plants move around like crazy around them! I really think you'd like that series – it's a lot like what you're going through, plus you'll get ideas on how to use your powers, I'd bet anyway."

"That's… not a bad idea," Rose admitted shyly. "I'll have to look them up…"

"The first one of the series is called Sandry's Book – it's not a very original title, but it's a good start to the series," Tam told the other girl cheerfully.

"That's definitely an interesting title," Rose commented with a grin. "And… thanks, for caring about what's bothering me."

"Look, if we're going to be a team, we need to stop these bitter feelings towards each other and let the past go. So you made some mistakes and hung out with the wrong people. We can't let that ruin everything," Tam told her seriously.

"I'd argue that Taly wasn't that bad of a person, but…" Rose let her voice trail off. Diamond still couldn't stand Talyda, and maybe she should just let it drop. "And we _are_ supposed to become a team one of these days. Maybe you're right – we all need a fresh start."

"Except for Julian – he's not going to change," Tam grinned suddenly. "I know I've given him plenty of chances to prove he can be better than Adea claims, but honestly, he hasn't really tried. Anyways, I'd better be going – I was trying to find where Kess, Adea, and Sofia have all disappeared to. I hope you figure out what's causing you problems!"

"Thanks!" Rose smiled back before the two headed in opposite directions. Rose was feeling infinitely more cheerful. Even though she still had problems with her fire powers, she no longer felt like she was disjointed from the rest of the new students.

----------------

* * *

"Mom, I'm telling you, I _want_ to stay here!" Sam argued hotly. "All o' my friends back home are anti-mutant, and I won't fit in. Despite the fact that, for all intents and purposes, I was _dead_ the past few days, I _still_ feel that Xavier's is the safest place for me!"

Very few people were left in the room. Mrs. Guthrie had insisted that Sam come home. Jay had fled, having seen the defiant look in his oldest brother's eyes. Sam didn't usually argue with their mother, but when he did, it could get vicious. There was never any physical violence, but anyone who ventured an opinion could have their heads verbally bitten off.

Only Paige dared to remain, and Sam had a good idea why. Over the past few days Paige had expressed a burning desire to be a mutant herself, despite Sam's warnings that mutants were usually met with open hostility. If Sam stayed here, Paige had a place to come if (although she insisted it was a 'when' rather than an 'if') she turned out to be a mutant as well.

"I worry about your safety, Sam! I have your best interests at heart!" Mrs. Guthrie yelled back.

"if I went back home, I'd be lonely!" Sam shot back. "No one would want to be friends with a mutant! And without friends, how would I be safe? If I defend myself, even without my powers, I could get in a huge amount of trouble! Don't ask me to leave the one place _I_ feel safe!"

Mrs. Guthrie spluttered before falling silent.

Sam, sensing victory, decided to follow up on his advantage. "Mom, I know you want me to be as safe as I can, but the truth is, despite what happened, _this_ is the safest place I can be. Please, give the Professor one more chance. Let me stay," Same told her quietly, letting the anger fade from his voice and body.

"Do you really feel safe here, Sam?" Mrs. Guthrie asked quietly.

"Yes," was all he needed to say.

--------------

* * *

Paige snuck outside after lunch. Everyone else was busy doing something, and her mother was talking to Sam and Jay, who had resurfaced for lunch. The weather was still nice, but it was getting chilly already. Today was particularly chilly, especially for a young Southern girl. Paige forced herself to ignore the weather.

She wandered towards the Sound, but stopped a good 15 feet away from the edge. She wanted to look into the clear sky, but she didn't want to fall down a cliff!

Before coming here on this trip, Paige had tried everything she could think of to become a mutant. Nothing had worked – she couldn't control her body's temperature, she couldn't fly, she didn't have telekinesis or telepathy. The ice bath had been particularly had to explain – not that she could fool her mother.

Shivering slightly, she looked around first to make sure no one could overhear her. Satisfied that she was the only one outside, she looked out over the ocean, at the clear blue sky.

"God, if yer goin' tah make meh a mutant, can yah do it soon? 'Cause Ah'm about tah tear outta mah skin!" she pleaded softly at the sky, praying that He would hear her, and answer.

She stood there shivering a little longer, regretting her decision to not put a sweater or something on over her overalls. As she stood there, she felt something tear. She looked at her hands and saw her skin peeling off. A grin covered her face as she realized what this meant – she was finally a mutant!

Paige let her laughter ring out, and cried, "Thank yah, God!"

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay, first off, I don't read the comics very much, so I have no idea if I portrayed the Guthrie family accurately in this story. To be honest, I went with what seemed right. Since Mr. Guthrie is dead, and Sam is the oldest, I took a guess that he would be the one to try to fill his father's shoes. That does include the occasional head-butt between himself and his mother. The rest of that part is needed to keep Sam at the Institute, and let's face it, it's all true!

That brings me to the part just after it. I don't know if that is exactly what Paige said in the comics or not, but I'm pretty sure that's close to it. I know it's the wrong location, but oh, well.

Okay, as requested, I am working at bringing Rose back into the story. I'm sorry - I'd like to say that it was intentional, but really, I kinda put her to the side. I shouldn't have, and I'll work harder at including her. I'll try to get some Rose/Diamond action next chapter (since that was a request I got), but it didn't fit in this chapter. I'll be able to get that in more easily now that I've brought her back into the foreplay.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Your reviews made me very happy, and I want to thank you. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

As always, **please review!!!** I'll write the next chapter faster if I get reviews, and you won't have to go nearly four months without an update from me!

**Star**


End file.
